Mystery Club
by mey lovenolaven
Summary: Keistimewaan yang dimiliki Naruto membuatnya berteman dengan sosok gadis indigo cantik di sekolahnya. Lalu mampukah Naruto mencari tau urusan yang belum selesai dari gadis itu dan memecahkan misteri pembunuhan pelajar yang terjadi di Konoha?/Warnings Inside!
1. Chapter 1

**_Konoha, 28 November 1997_**

**_Siswi Kelas 2 SMA N Konoha Ditemukan Tewas Mengenaskan_**

**_Konoha, 2 Desember 1997_**

**_Lagi, Siswa SMA N Konoha Tewas Mengering_**

**_Konoha, 28 Desember 1997_**

**_Siswi SMA N Konoha Menghilang Secara Misterius_**

**.**

**.**

**Mystery Club**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Mystery, Friendship**

**Main Chara : Naruto U. &amp; Hinata H.**

**Warnings : OOC, Typo, No Romance, Alur Maksa, Pendek, etc.**

**Lets Enjoy It!**

**.**

**.**

.

.

_Konoha Post_

_Konoha, 1 Oktober 2014_

_Siswa SMA Honda Tewas Dengan Tubuh Menua_

Uzumaki Naruto sibuk membaca koran yang baru ia beli dilampu merah tadi, ia membaca dengan serius Deadline hari ini, seorang siswa SMA swasta yang tewas dengan tubuh menua sukses mencuri perhatiannya. Sepertinya bukan hanya dia saja yang tertarik, hampir semua orang di bus yang sama membicarakan hal itu. Dan dari pembicaraan yang Naruto dengar, kejadian ini pernah terjadi 17 tahun yang lalu, tapi kasusnya kemudian ditutup tanpa sebab yang jelas.

Naruto menghela napas, korannya ia letakkan dipinggir bangkunya yang kosong, matanya memandang hamparan sawah Konoha dari balik kaca bus. Sudah 4 jam ia melakukan perjalanan dari Tokyo, dan sekitar 20 menit yang lalu bus yang ia tumpangi sudah melewati gerbang yang bertulis "Selamat Datang di Konoha" berarti sebentar lagi ia akan sampai di Terminal Konoha dimana kakeknya akan menjemput. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke koran yang berada disebelahnya, ia sedikit bergidik ketika mengingat topik yang baru dibaca. Baru datang sudah disambut dengan berita pembunuhan pelajar. Bukannya penakut, tapi dia kan juga manusia normal yang memiliki perasaan cemas.

Ckittt

Bus berhenti -sudah sampai. Naruto turun dan langsung disambut oleh senyum hangat dari kakek dan nenek tercinta.

"Jadi kau sudah bisa melihatnya ya?" adalah kata sambutan dari sang kakek.

Naruto hanya mengangguk lemah dengan senyum miring yang seolah dipaksakan.

* * *

Dengan seragam baru -kemeja putih dengan rompi abu-abu dan lambang sekolah dibagian dada, dan celana panjang biru dongker- Naruto memasuki sekolah barunya, SMA N Konoha. Suasana sekolah sudah cukup ramai, maklum saja 15 menit lagi bel tanda masuk akan segera berbunyi. Sepertinya, kabar tentang pelajar yang tewas mengerikan masih menjadi pembicaraan hangat.

"Karena berita itu aku jadi tidak boleh keluar rumah setelah pulang sekolah"

"Iya, aku juga jadi takut kalau pergi sendiri"

"Sampai sekarang polisi masih kesulitan untuk mencari bukti"

"Kasus seperti ini juga pernah terjadi puluhan tahun lalu, bahkan 3 siswa di sekolah kita juga jadi korban"

Dan masih banyak lagi pembicaraan yang Naruto dengar dari siswa-siswi yang akan menjadi teman satu sekolahnya.

"Permisi, boleh tunjukan dimana ruang guru?" Tanya Naruto kepada seorang siswa yang sepertinya kelas 1 dilihat dari tanda kelas dibagian lengan kemeja seragamnya.

"Senpai, murid baru ya?" Pemuda tersebut melirik tanda kelas dilengan Naruto –kelas 2-.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ayo"

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto desu-, Yoroshiku-nee" Naruto membungkukkan badan, menampilkan senyum seadanya lalu duduk dibangku deretan belakang.

Naruto membereskan bukunya, mencoba mengikuti pelajaran yang tengah senseinya jelaskan. Tapi sungguh pikirannya sedang tidak berada dikelas.

"argh" Naruto mengerang, belum 1 jam dia berada di sekolah ini, tapi 3 sosok menyeramkan sudah ia lihat. Pertama di ruang guru, lalu di koridor ketika menuju ke kelasnya, dan ketiga di kelasnya sendiri. Lalu berapa lagi yang akan ia lihat? Entahlah. Untung saja sosok di dalam kelasnya sudah menghilang entah kemana, jika masih ada mungkin Naruto benar-benar tak bisa mengikuti pelajaran hari ini.

"Kau akan terbiasa, mungkin kau akan menganggap ini musibah diawal tapi bagaimanapun ini anugrah dari Kami-Sama untuk keluarga kita"

Kata-kata dari kakeknya kembali terngiang ditelinganya. Ya, mungkin dia akan terbiasa nanti, lagi pula baru satu minggu dia mendapat –yang kata kakeknya- anugrah ini.

"Aku Ino, istirahat nanti mau aku antar keliling sekolah?" Gadis bermata aquamarine dengan rambut yang sama dengan milik Naruto tersenyum kearahnya.

Naruto berpikir. Bagus juga sih, dia jadi bisa tahu tentang sekolahnya. Tapi mengingat kalau ia keluar nanti, mungkin akan ada banyak sosok yang ia lihat, membuat Naruto enggan untuk menerima tawaran Ino –gadis yang sedang menunggu jawabannya.

"Aku Naruto, kedengaranya bagus juga" Dengan senyum lima jari andalanya Naruto mengakhiri obrolan singkat mereka dan kembali mendengarkan penjelasan sensei mereka. Setidaknya akan lebih banyak manfaatnya jika ia menerima tawaran Ino.

* * *

"Jadi ini yang kita sebut gedung B" Ucap Ino ketika mereka sudah berada di koridor sebuah gedung dengan 3 lantai ini. SMA N Konoha memiliki 2 gedung, gedung utama atau gedung A digunakan untuk ruang kelas dan kantor guru, terdiri dari 4 lantai, sedang gedung dimana mereka berada –Ino dan Naruto- adalah gedung B. Gedung yang digunakan untuk..

"Gedung ini digunakan untuk kegiatan klub-klub yang ada disekolah kita, ruang aula, laboratorium dan perpustakaan ada dilantai satu." Ino menjelaskan, kini mereka sedang berada di depan aula menuju tangga yang berada disamping sebuah ruang kosong.

Naruto berjalan mengikuti Ino didepannya, perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah papan di pintu.

_Mystery Club_. Batinnya. Entah kenapa Naruto tertarik dengan ruangan yang terlihat sepi itu. Ia melihat kedalam ruangan itu, tak banyak yang dapat Naruto lihat karena pandanganya terhalangi oleh kaca jendela yang sudah sangat berdebu.

Baru saja Naruto akan beralih ke Ino yang ternyata sudah jauh darinya, matanya melihat sosok gadis berambut indigo panjang tengah berdiri didepan jendela yang sedikit terbuka. Sosok gadis itu sukses mencuri semua perhatian Naruto, bahkan panggilan dari Ino tak didengarnya. Gadis itu mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya, rambutnya panjang sepunggung, dan dia cantik hanya saja kulitnya terlalu pucat dan iris matanya yang berwarna lavender terlihat kosong.

Gadis itu menoleh, baik Naruto ataupun sosok gadis itu keduanya terlonjak kaget. Dalam beberapa detik mereka hanya saling bertatapan, hingga gadis itu tersenyum. Senyum yang begitu manis, namun Naruto tak mendapatkan kehangatan disana. Dingin. Tapi ia merasa tidak terancam atau merasa risih, ia merasa senyum itu tulus dan mengandung arti tapi kosong. Entahlah Naruto tak terlalu mengerti. Akhirnya Naruto hanya menganguk untuk membalas senyum gadis cantik itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Tepukan Ino dipundak Naruto, membuat pemuda itu hampir saja kehilangan jantungnya.

Pemuda itu mengelus dadanya, rasa syok yang datang bertubi membuat nafasnya memburu. Ino hanya memandang heran teman barunya itu. Apa dirinya benar-benar mengagetkanya?.

"Kau membuatku kaget" gerutu Naruto, nafasnya masih terdengar tidak teratur.

"Aku sudah memanggilmu dari tadi, kau malah diam disini, mau keatas tidak?

Naruto menghela nafas "Ada apa saja diatas?"

"Hanya ruang club, semua ruangan club ada diatas"

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. Bingung. Semua? Lalu ruangan disampinnya ini ruang apa?

Naruto menunjukan jarinya kepapan dibelakangnya '_Mystery Club_'

Ino mengikuti arah pandang dan jari Naruto "mmmh, tidak ada _Mystery Club_ disini, yang kutau dulu memang ada tapi sekarang tidak ada, dan ruangan ini dibiarkan terkunci bertahun-tahun lalu"

Naruto membelalakan matanya. Terkunci? Lalu gadis ini -Naruto menoleh ke jendela dimana gadis indigo itu berada, namun yang Naruto lihat hanya tirai usang yang melambai-lambai oleh angin– Gadis ini masuk dari mana?. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Gadis itu tadi tersenyum kearahnya, dia terlonjak kaget ketika melihatnya. Dia bukan hantu kan? Hantu tersenyum? Tidak. Hantu kebanyakan menyeringai dan hantu juga tidak mungkin kaget ketika melihat manusia. Jadi dia bukan hantu kan? Tapi kenapa dia sekarang

"Tidak ada" gumam Naruto

Ino memandang heran perubahan wajah Naruto yang memucat "Kau kenapa?" Tiba-tiba perasaanya jadi tidak enak.

Naruto memandang horor ke Ino "Tadi ada seorang gadis disana" ia berdesis sambil menunjuk kearah jendela.

"K-kau jangan becanda" Tanpa sadar Ino memegang lengan Naruto. Memberi tatapan memohon, berharap Naruto sedang bercanda, tapi wajah pemuda itu terlalu serius. Ino menelan ludahnya, dia dan Naruto menatap sekitar, mendadak semuanya menjadi sunyi. Ino memegangi lehernya, bulu kuduknya bergidik ketika angin dingin menerpa kulitnya, begitupun dengan Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali ke kelas, sepertinya akan hujan" Ucap Naruto melihat langit yang begitu gelap meski masih jam 1 siang.

Ino mengangguk, tanpa menunggu lama ia segera menarik Naruto menuju kekelas mereka –Digedung utama lantai 3-

Dan tanpa Ino maupun Naruto sadari, dibelakang mereka –didepan pintu ruang _Mystery Club_ sesosok gadis bermata bulan tengah menatap mereka, lebih tepatnya kearah punggung pemuda berambut kuning. Sosok gadis 17 tahun itu tersenyum, senyum penuh kelegaan, meski tanpa kehangatan didalamnya. Karena memang kehangatan yang ia miliki sudah hilang dari dirinya 17 tahun yang lalu.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Curhatan Author : Yup, akhinya berani update juga. Ini fic pertama saya jadi harap maklum kalo banyak kesalahan dan alur cerita mudah ditebak kaya sinetron. Oh iya, Fic ini terinspirasi dari film horror korea 'Mourning Grave/Girl Ghost Story' yang jadi hantu kim so eun. Tapi sebenarnya saya belum nonton sama sekali, cuma liat trillernya :D. Jadi ngga tau deh tuh film kaya gimana.. hehe

Ya udah lah ya, sekian dari saya. berharap dapet review dari reader yang udah mau baca fic perdana saya. Arigatou~

Jakarta, 21 Oktober 2014

Salam, Mey Lovenolaven


	2. Chapter 2

**Mystery Club**

**Naruto ©** **Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Mystery, Friendship**

**Main Chara : Naruto U. &amp; Hinata H.**

**Warings :** **AU ,OOC, Typo, No Romance, Pendek, Alur maksa, etc.**

**Happy Reading ^^**

**.**

**.**

SMA N Konoha masih terlihat sepi pagi ini. Tentu saja, karena ini masih pukul 6.15 pagi. Hanya ada penjaga sekolah yang sedang menyapu halaman depan sekolah dan juga seorang pemuda yang tengah berlari dengan terburu-buru. Aneh memang jika melihat seorang siswa berlari seperti itu padahal guru pun belum ada yang masuk.

Naruto memberi salam ke penjaga sekolah yang menatapnya dengan heran, setelah itu ia segera memasuki gedung sekolahnya, menuju gedung B dimana ia harus melewati gedung A terlebih dulu. Naruto menghentikan larinya ketika ia hampir sampai di ruangan _Mystery Club_ –yang menjadi alasanya berangkat sepagi ini. Dihelanya napas berkali-kali untuk menghentikan debaran jantungnya karena efek lari tadi. Dengan langkah yang amat pelan Naruto berjalan mendekat, berkali-kali ia telan ludahnya sendiri untuk meyakinkan diri. Sebenarnya pemuda itu sedikit takut, apalagi suasana sekolah yang amat sepi dan langit yang agak mendung menambah rasa horror yang ia rasakan. Sedikit menyesal karena berangkat sepagi ini, harusnya ia berangkat biasa saja menunggu sekolah ramai. Tapi sepertinya rasa penasaran tentang seorang gadis di dalam ruangan _Mystery Club_ yang ia temui kemarin lebih besar dari rasa takutnya.

Dengan telapak tangannya Naruto membersihkan kaca jendela yang amat berdebu. Sepi, kotor, berantakan dan horror adalah kata yang terlintas ketika Naruto melihat kedalam ruangan. Rasanya aneh jika ada siswi yang mau masuk keruangan ini. Naruto beralih kepintu, dan benar kata Ino pintunya terkunci. Jadi gadis itu hantu? Adalah kalimat yang ada dibenak Naruto sekarang. Hantu level rendah kah? Pikirnya lagi. Jemarinya memegang kalung yang baru kakeknya berikan semalam.

_"Kalung ini akan membuatmu hanya dapat melihat hantu dengan level tinggi saja, hantu-hantu level rendah tidak akan kau lihat." _Mengingat kata-kata yang kakeknya ucapkan membuatnya sedikit ingin tertawa. Dia hanya tidak habis fikir, kalau ternyata hantu juga ada levelnya, seperti game saja pikir Naruto. Tapi bagaimanapun itu ia bersyukur kakeknya memberikan kalung ini. Jika tidak, mungkin ia tidak akan berani untuk memasuki sekolah sendirian seperti ini.

"Kau mencariku ya?" Suara lembut dan terdengar ceria itu sukses membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget. Saking syoknya pinggang pemuda itu bahkan mengenai gagang pintu dibelakangnya dengan cukup keras. Namun rasa sakit dipinggangya seolah menghilang digantikan dengan perasaan terkejut yang baru ketika ia melihat sosok yang ia cari tengah berada didepannya dengan senyum manis dan amat ceria –meski dingin.

Mereka saling berpandangan. Naruto dengan pandangan terkejut dan sosok itu dengan pandangan berbinar namun kosong. "Kau kenapa?" Sosok gadis itu berbicara ketika hanya mendapati pemuda berambut kuning didepannya hanya diam, ia melangkah maju. Pergerakan kecil dari sosok gadis itu membuat Naruto secara refleks memundurkan badannya, membuat pinggangnya lagi-lagi harus merasakan nyeri karena gagang pintu dibelakangnya.

"Jangan mendekat!" Naruto menjulurkan kedua tangannya didepan badan –menegaskan agar sosok itu berhenti melangkah mendekatinya. Gadis itu mengernyit heran dengan respon pemuda itu, tapi detik berikutnya bibir pucat itu tersenyum, tangan kanannya terjulur.

"Namaku Hinata, kau siapa?" Ucapnya kemudian.

Naruto memandang bergantian telapak tangan dan wajah gadis itu. Dengan ragu Naruto menyambut tangan itu. Dingin. "Naruto" Balas Naruto.

Naruto baru sadar bahwa gadis didepannya itu tengah memandangi tangan mereka yang masih saling bertautan ketika ia memberanikan diri melihat kearah gadis itu. Wajah gadis di depannya seolah amat terkejut dan juga senang. Ada yang salah? Tak memikirkan itu, iseng-iseng Naruto memperhatikan penampilan gadis itu hingga kebawah. Tujuannya satu, melihat apakah kaki gadis ini nampak pada tanah? Jika hantu, pasti ia akan melayang kan? Dan ternyata

"Menginjak tanah." Gumamnya.

"A-apa?" Naruto tergagap melihat Hinata –sosok gadis pucat itu kini tengah menatapnya. Dan tanpa Naruto sangka, detik berikutnya tubuhnya mendapat sebuah pelukan yang amat tiba-tiba, membuat tubuhnya limbung kebelakang dan untuk kesekian kalinya pinggangnya harus merasakan nyeri. Pelukan itu terasa dingin, membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding. Rasanya seperti memeluk sebongkah batu es besar. Benar-benar dingin.

"Kau akan membantuku kan?"

"hah?"

* * *

Di bangku yang terletak depan lapangan basket, Naruto dan Hinata duduk bersebelahan. Memandang langit pagi yang mendung. Suasana sekolah masih sepi. Baru beberapa siswa yang Naruto lihat tadi, kebanyakan merekapun langsung menuju ruang kelas masing-masing, sehingga tak ada perbedaannya dari pertama Naruto berangkat tadi.

Naruto melihat kesampingnya. Tadi gadis ini menariknya begitu saja kesini. Tak memperdulikan kebingungan di wajah Naruto tentang sosok itu dan permintaan anehnya. Permintaan untuk membantunya. Membantu apa? Saat ditanya seperti itu sosok disampingnya malah mengajaknya duduk disini. Dan sekarang apa? Kenapa dia hanya diam?.

"Saat itu aku terbangun di tempat yang sangat gelap, cahaya yang ada hanya mengelilingi diriku." Gadis itu tiba-tiba berbicara setelah tadi hanya diam. Naruto memandang wajah pucat gadis yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya. Dia seolah sedang menerawang, pandanganya lurus kedepan. Sepertinya, dia akan melanjutkan ceritanya, sehingga Naruto memilih diam dan mendengarkan.

_Hinata mengerjapkan kedua matanya. Gelap adalah kata yang ada dibenaknya. Dimana? Adalah pertanyaan yang berputar-putar dikepalanya. Ia bangkit, memandang sekitar._

_"Halo" Suaranya bergetar menahan takut yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya. Ia benar-benar tidak ingat mengapa ia bisa berada di tempat yang seperti tanpa kehidupan ini. Yang Hinata ingat, tadi ia merasa sakit yang amat dibagian jantungnya hingga semuanya gelap._

_"Selamat datang Hinata." Suara yang amat dingin terdengar ditelinga Hinata, membuat gadis itu memekik tertahan_.

"Tiba-tiba, sosok berjubah hitam berada didepanku, sosok yang amat menyeramkan, dia melayang dan yang dapat kulihat hanya jubah yang melayang-layang" Sosok jubah hitam? Apa itu? Dementor ya? Tiba-tiba saja Naruto jadi ingat film Harry Potter.

_"K-kau siapa?" Hinata memandang takut sosok itu, meski takut tapi sebenarnya anehnya Hinata merasa kalau dia tidak terancam atau apapun itu yang biasa membuatnya takut_.

_"Shinigami" Hinata membelalakan matanya. Shinigami? Apa dia sekarang sedang berada di acara stasiun tv yang suka mengerjai orang. Dia baru 17 tahun, masa sudah lihat shinigami. Umurnya masih panjang kan?._

_"Kehidupanmu di dunia sudah berakhir, usiamu tak sepanjang yang kau kira." Seolah mengerti yang dipikirkan Hinata, shinigami berkata._

_Hinata syok, tapi kemudian dia hanya menghela napas. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi, ini sudah menjadi takdirnya. Setidaknya berarti ia bisa melihat ibunya. Tapi._.

_"Apa ada yang merasa kehilanganku?" Hinata bertanya,rasanya menyakitkan jika ternyata tidak ada yang kehilangan dirinya._

_"Banyak"_

_Setelah menghembuskan napas yang begitu lega Hinata tersenyum ke arah shinigami. "Syukurlah, kau akan menempatkanku dimana, surga atau emm neraka?" Berat rasanya mengatakan neraka._

"Shinigami bilang, kalau aku belum bisa pergi ke surga atau neraka. Aku masih terikat dengan kehidupan manusia." Naruto mengernyit heran. Terikat? Apa maksudnya?. Hinata menoleh, membuat mereka kini saling bertatapan.

_"A-apa maksudnya?"_

_"Kau masih memiliki urusan yang belum selesai di kehidupanmu sebelum mati, urusan yang amat penting hingga kau masih akan tetap berada di dunia manusia meski hanya rohmu saja."_

_Hinata hanya diam. Dia kira setelah mati semuanya akan berakhir, dia akan menikmati hidupnya di dunia baru bersama ibunya, tapi ternyata tidak semudah itu._

_"Lalu bagaimana caranya aku menyelesaikan urusanku sedangkan aku sudah mati."_

_"Akan ada yang membantumu, seseorang.."_

"..Seseorang yang bisa melihatku bahkan menyentuhku" Hinata menatap wajah tampan pemuda Uzumaki itu. Ia tersenyum kearah Naruto. Sedang Naruto tampak sedang berpikir. Yang bisa melihat dan menyentuh? Apa maksudnya dirinya? Apa berarti hanya dirinya yang bisa melihat gadis ini? Jadi gadis ini benar-benar hantu?.

"Jadi kau ini hantu ya?" Senyum manis berubah menjadi sebuah kerucutan di bibir pucat gadis itu. Dia kesal.

"Aku bukan hantu!" Bentaknya "Aku roh yang sedang terjebak oleh urusan pentingku sendiri, urusan yang bahkan aku tidak tau apa itu, aku bukan seperti dia" Tangan kanan Hinata mengarah kesebuah pohon besar, jauh dibelakang Naruto. Pemuda itu menoleh. Ia menelan ludahnya melihat sosok hitam yang amat besar dan tinggi. Itu pasti hantu level tinggi.

"Lalu?"

Hinata menaruh perhatiannya lagi ke pemuda itu. "Kau harus membantuku, kau harus mencari tau apa urusanku yang belum selesai dan menyelesaikannya, juga mencari tubuhku yang sampai sekarang belum ditemukan"

Naruto kaget ketika Hinata mengatakan tentang tubuhnya. Jadi?. Hinata mengangguk mendapati ekspresi pemuda itu.

"Ya?"

Naruto tampak berpikir, membantu gadis ini? Yang benar saja. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Roh ini saja tidak tau urusannya sendiri, apalagi dia?.

"Kumohon"

"Tapi.."

"Aku ingin segera pergi ke tempat seharusnya aku berada. Dan hanya kau yang bisa membantuku Naruto."

"Mungkin ada juga yang bisa melihat dan menyentuhmu, aku.. kurasa ti.."

"Memang ada, tapi hanya kau yang berada di SMA N Konoha sekarang. Aku tidak bisa keluar dari sekolah ini, aku tidak bisa mencari orang lain sepertimu, jadi hanya kau yang bisa menolongku. Kumohon." Sebenarnya Naruto tidak tega juga, tapi tetap saja.

"Tapi aku.."

"Jika kau menolak, aku akan menyuruh hantu-hantu itu untuk terus menghantuimu!" Ancam Hinata.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Bagaimana ini, apa ia harus pindah sekolah lagi saja, tapi kan baru sehari dia disini.

"Bagaimana?"

Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Sosok ini terlihat baik dan juga cantik. Tidak ada salah dan ruginya kan jika dia membantu.

"Baiklah"

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" Naruto meremas dadanya. Kaget. Sepertinya dia bisa terkena serangan jantung jika terus-terus dikejutkan seperti ini. Ia menoleh. Mendapati Shikamaru –ketua kelasnya memandang heran kearahnya.

"Oh, Shikamaru" Shikamaru makin mengernyitkan alisnya, membuatnya hampir bersentuhan.

"Kau bicara dengan siapa?" Sang ketua mengulangi pertanyaanya.

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia justru kembali menoleh kearah sampingnya. Kosong. Kemana dia? Naruto melihat kesekeliling, seolah mencari sesuatu. Membuat Shikamaru makin heran.

"Hei." Shikamaru menepuk pundak Naruto.

"Oh, eh itu aku, err tidak sedang bicara dengan siapa-siapa, aku ehmm, hanya itu sedang melamun" Jawaban tak jelas Naruto tak mau dipikirkan lagi oleh Shikamaru.

"Tidak ke kelas?"

"eh?" Naruto melihat sekitar. Ternyata sudah ramai. Apa tadi dia terlihat aneh karena seolah tengah bicara sendiri?.

"Iya" Sebelum bangkit Naruto melihat kearah ruang _Mystery Club._ Sosok gadis pucat tengah menatapnya. Arigatou adalah kata yang Naruto tangkap dari gerakan bibir pucat itu. Naruto tidak tau, tapi ia jadi merasa senang menyetujui untuk membantu sosok arwah itu. Ya mungkin karena ini memang sudah menjadi takdirnya. Naruto pun tersenyum dan mengangguk untuk membalas arwah itu.

"Hoi, Ayo" Teriak Shikamaru yang mendapati teman barunya masih berdiri diam.

"Iya, kau cerewet sekali Shikamaru"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Curhatan Author : Terimakasih buat reader yang udah berkenan baca dan review juga memberi saran. *bungkuk* :D Saran dan kritik kalian benar-benar diperlukan untuk author baru seperti saya ini. Jadi mohon reviewnya lagi ^^v

Jakarta, 28 Oktober 2014

Salam, Mey Lovenolaven


	3. Chapter 3

**Mystery Club**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Main Chara : Naruto U &amp; Hinata H.**

**Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo, Alur Maksa, No Romance etc.**

**Happy Reading! ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Kenapa kau selalu disini?"

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi dan Naruto memilih untuk mencari sosok gadis yang ditemuinya tadi pagi itu. Banyak hal yang ia ingin tanyakan sebelum membantu sosok gadis itu. Dan seperti dugaannya, sosok itu berada di ruangan dimana pertama kali mereka bertemu –_Mystery Club_. Hal itu membuat Naruto penasaran dengan hubungan antara sosok itu dan ruangan sepi di belakangnya ini.

"Karena disini kosong." Baiklah, hantu atau roh seperti Hinata memang suka tempat kosong dan sepi, dan ruangan _Mystery Club_ ini memang masuk kategori, tapi perasaan Naruto mengatakan ada yang lain. Memang sejak dia bisa melihat hantu, perasaan Naruto pun menjadi ikut lebih peka. Jadi wajar jika Naruto tak percaya jawaban Hinata begitu saja.

"Karena disini ruanganku." Maksudnya?

"Ini adalah ruang klub yang kubuat dulu."

"Aku suka dengan hal-hal berbau misteri, karena itu aku buat klub ini." Hinata memandang papan kayu bertulis _'Mystery Club'_ yang sudah mulai pudar.

_"Kyaaa.. Akhirnya aku punya klub juga!, mulai sekarang akan aku selesaikan semua misteri di sekolah ini."_

Hinata ingat ketika ia pertama kali memasang papan itu. Itu adalah salah satu kenangan dari sedikit kenangan yang masih ia ingat ketika hidup. Kenangan indah.

"Jadi kau yang membuat klub ini?" Hinata mengangguk bangga.

"Oh, lalu kenapa sekarang klub ini tidak ada?"

Hinata menggeleng, raut wajahnya sedih "Tidak tau"

"Setelah beberapa hari aku mati temanku sebenarnya masih ke ruangan ini meski sedang dalam liburan. Setelah liburanpun ruangan ini masih dibuka. Tapi setelah itu ruangan ini dikunci dan tidak ada lagi yang masuk kesini. Aku hanya bisa melihat mereka melewati ruangan ini begitu saja. Sedih rasanya melihat hal yang begitu aku perjuangkan diabaikan orang lain." Hinata menunduk, menggoyang-goyangkan sebelah kakinya, kebiasaannya ketika perasaannya sedang tidak enak. Sedih dan kecewa.

"Aku merasa dengan ditutupnya klub ini berarti mereka juga melupakanku"

Naruto juga ikut merasa sedih jadinya. Dilupakan itu hal yang sangat tidak menyenangkan.

"Bukan berarti mereka melupakanmu," Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, memandang pemuda di depannya.

"Mereka hanya tidak ingin terus larut dalam kesedihan karena kehilanganmu. Mereka kan juga punya kehidupan untuk terus dijalankan. Mereka pasti berpikir kalau terus sedih memikirkanmu justru akan membuatmu sedih di alam sana." Naruto mencoba menghibur Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum. Perasaannya jadi lebih tenang sekarang. Naruto benar, ia memang sedih saat ia melihat teman-temannya menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memandang fotonya. Dan saat teman-temannya tersenyum bahagia mendapat pengumuman kelulusan mereka, Hinata juga ikut bahagia walau ia iri karena tak bisa seperti mereka. Naruto juga benar, mereka tidak melupakan Hinata karena pada saat upacara kelulusan, mereka meletakan foto Hinata di depan ruangan aula dan memberikan bunga untuknya sambil mendoakannya agar Hinata segera ditemukan, agar Hinata dimanapun dia berada saat itu diberi kesehatan dan keselamatan, agar Hinata bisa kembali berkumpul bersama mereka, meski kejadian itu sudah satu tahun berlalu.

Hinata tersenyum lebar "Kau benar, mereka pasti tidak melupakanku. Karena di dunia ini orang baik yang seperti aku ya cuma aku." Ucap Hinata narsis dan bangga.

Meski menyebalkan, tapi Naruto ikut senang. Sepertinya gadis ini bisa menularkan suasana hatinya pada Naruto. Kenapa ya?

"Terimakasih ya."

"Untuk?" Naruto mengernyit heran. Dia melakukan apa memang?.

"Semuanya. Menghiburku dan mau membantuku." Oh itu.

"Tidak masalah, kita teman kan?" Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Naruto membuat Hinata tercengang. Dengan semangat ia mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Naruto.

Sebenarnya Naruto sendiri cukup kaget dengan ucapannya yang tiba-tiba itu. Bagaimana dia bisa mengatakan kalau mereka berteman? Padahal kan Naruto baru tau Hinata tadi pagi dan yang terpenting sosok di depannya ini bukan manusia. Dia arwah.

Tapi Naruto juga tak memungkiri kalau ia senang bisa berteman dengan sosok di depannya ini dan juga menjadi orang yang berguna jika ia berhasil membantu Hinata nanti. Ada perasaan bangga.

Naruto menoleh, melihat papan bertulis _'Mystery Club'_. Ada yang aneh menurutnya. Kenapa klub ini di tutup ya? Tidak adakah yang ingin membukanya lagi?.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya memandang Naruto yang tengah serius menatap papan atau sepertinya dia tidak benar-benar menatap papan tua itu. Dia sepertinya sedang melamun. Melamunkan apa? Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan?

* * *

Bersama Hinata disampingnya, Naruto berjalan menuju ruang guru. Sebisa mungkin Hinata menekan hawa dingin yang menguar dari dirinya karena berada di tempat ramai seperti ini. Bel istirahat berbunyi 15 menit lalu sehingga banyak siswa yang berlalu lalang di koridor.

Naruto hampir terbiasa ketika seseorang berjalan disampingnya, melewati Hinata begitu saja. Tak seperti tadi, ketika seorang guru berjalan dengan cepat ke arahnya. Dirinya hampir berteriak melihat guru itu yang berjalan tanpa halangan meski di depannya ada Hinata. Naruto lupa kalo gadis disampingnya hanya bisa dilihat dan disentuh olehnya.

"Kau dibelakangku saja." Desis Naruto, ia masih merasa ngeri melihat gadis itu berkali-kali ditembus begitu saja. Tanpa bertanya, Hinata menuruti perintah Naruto.

* * *

Naruto dan Hinata duduk di bangku depan ruang guru –tempat tunggu bagi orang yang ada urusan dengan guru. Kebetulan guru yang akan ditemui Naruto masih berurusan dengan siswa lain sehingga ia harus menunggu.

"Eh, jangan duduk disini!" Naruto menghalangi seorang siswa yang akan duduk di sampingnya. Sebelah kanannya kan ada Hinata. Siswa tadi mengernyit heran. Bangkunya kan kosong? Pikirnya.

"Disini tadi ada orangnya." Tak mau ambil pusing siswa tadi duduk di samping Naruto –disisi lain pemuda kuning itu.

Naruto menghela napas, ia melihat Hinata yang tengah tersenyum ke arahnya. Ia jadi ingat ketika tadi menemui gadis ini di ruang _Mystery Club_.

_"Aku akan mencoba membuka klub ini lagi"_

_"Benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk._

_"Mungkin ditutupnya klub ini ada hubungnya denganmu, aku akan mencari tau,"_

_"Terimakasih"_

Gadis ini benar-benar bahagia tadi. Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum.

Naruto melihat ke dalam ruang guru yang terlihat ramai dari balik kaca jendela, tak hanya guru saja disana, beberapa siswa juga ada.

"Ah, itu Kabuto!" Hinata menunjuk seorang guru laki-laki berkaca mata, rambut abu-abunya dikuncir. Naruto tidak mengenalnya. Dia kan baru tiga hari disini, wajar kan.

"Kau kenal?" Naruto berbicara sepelan mungkin, namun diusahakan agar Hinata tetap mendengarnya. Disini cukup ramai, ia tidak mau dianggap gila karena terlihat berbicara sendiri.

Hinata mengangguk. "Dia sahabatku, dia anggota _Mystery Club_ selain aku" Hinata tersenyum, matanya masih memperhatikan kegiatan guru yang usianya lebih dari kepala tiga itu. Tiba-tiba raut muka Hinata berubah menjadi sedikit kesal dengan kerutan di dahinya. Melihat itu, Naruto alihkan pandanganya ke objek perhatian Hinata. Ternyata sekarang guru yang Naruto tau bernama Kabuto sedang berbicara dengan guru perempuan berambut hitam dan dikuncir kebelakang. Naruto kenal. Kalau tidak salah namanya Anko, guru Bahasa Inggris yang baru kemarin mengajar kelasnya. Apa Hinata juga mengenal Anko-sensei?

"Kau kenal Anko-sensei?" Hinata menganguk.

"Dia teman sekelasku seperti Kabuto, tapi sepertinya dia tidak menyukaiku dan membenciku. Tapi aku tidak tau kenapa?" Hinata memejamkan matanya rapat, ia seperti sedang berpikir keras.

"Tapi sepertinya aku tidak membencinya meski dia adalah orang yang paling tidak suka dengan klubku," Hinata melanjutkan.

"Tapi kalau tidak salah," Hinata nyengir saat mengatakan itu. Naruto hanya menghembuskan napas maklum. Ia ingat, Hinata pernah bilang kalau dia hanya ingat nama keluarganya dan beberapa temannya. Sedangkan memori tentang kehidupannya semasa masih hidup tak terlalu ia ingat.

"Tidak disangka, ternyata mereka masih di sekolah ini, bukan sebagai murid lagi." Hinata tersenyum. Sepertinya ada sedikit perasaan iri.

"Kau juga sama," Hinata menoleh, maksudnya?

" Masih di sekolah ini dan bukan sebagai murid lagi. Tapi.." Naruto menggantung kalimatnya. Hinata penasaran.

"Arwah gentayangan.." Sialan Pemuda ini. Naruto harus menahan tawanya melihat muka cemberut Hinata.

"Kau mau kubunuh ya?" Hinata menjulurkan tangannya seolah akan mencekik Naruto.

"Eh jangan!" Suara Naruto yang lepas kontrol membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Seketika Naruto terdiam, ia nyengir lima jari sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hehe maaf ya, maaf.." Ucap Naruto kepada siswa-siswi yang ada disana.

Hinata hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan, tapi kemudian senyum itu berubah menjadi sebuah senyum tulus penuh kebahagian. Ia memandang Naruto yang masih sibuk meminta maaf. 17 tahun penantiannya, ternyata tak sia-sia. Seseorang akan membantunya mengurangi rasa sepi yang sudah lama ia rasa juga akan membantunya menuju tempatnya sesungguhnya. Tempat yang abadi.

* * *

Naruto masuk ke ruang guru ketika siswa yang tadi berurusan dengan guru yang akan ia temui sudah keluar ruangan. Naruto melewati Kabuto dan Anko-sensei –karena meja guru yang akan ia temui berada disamping mereka, ia sedikit membungkukan badannya. Di belakang pemuda itu, Hinata tersenyum ke arah teman lamanya, yang tentu saja baik Kabuto maupun Anko tidak melihatnya, yang mereka rasakan hanya hembusan angin yang terasa dingin.

"Ohayo sensei.." Ucap pemuda itu yang hanya dibalas sebuah anggukan dan sebuah isyarat tangan yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sebentar.

Setelah menutup teleponnya, guru berambut hitam pendek itu menatap Naruto "Yap, ada apa?" Ucapnya.

"Ehmm, kau Uzumaki Naruto kan?" Sambungnya.

Naruto menganguk. "Benar, Shizune-sensei,"

"Aku sudah memutuskan akan masuk klub mana."

"Oh begitu, lalu kenapa kau menemuiku? Kau kan tinggal menemui klub yang kau pilih?" Shizune bertanya heran.

"Aku butuh persetujuan sensei dan kepala sekolah." Shizune mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Karena aku ingin masuk klub misteri." Kalimat Naruto sukses membuat Kabuto yang tak sengaja mendengar obrolan Naruto dengan Shizune menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memilih untuk terus mendengarkan. Tak hanya Kabuto, Anko yang sedang berjalan untuk keluar ruangan pun menghentikan langkahnya, ia sedikit menengok kesamping, menunggu apa yang akan mereka bicarakan.

"Tapi, setauku klub itu sudah lama dibubarkan?"

"Karena itu, aku ingin agar klub itu ada lagi. Lagipula hanya klub itu yang menarik perhatianku." Shizune seolah tengah berpikir.

"Sensei, lagi pula memangnya kenapa klub itu dibubarkan?" Naruto mencoba mengorek informasi.

Shizune menatap Naruto, ia menggeleng. "Aku tidak tau, aku baru 6 tahun disini, yang kutau dari data sekolah, klub itu dibubarkan karena tidak ada peminatnya dari sejak dibuat sekitar err –Shizune tampak berpikir- 18 tahun lalu, hanya ada 2 anggotanya" Naruto hanya ber'oh. Pasti yang dimaksud adalah Hinata dan Kabuto.

"Jadi bagaimana sensei? Rasanya sayang jika ada ruangan di sekolah ini yang dibiarkan kosong"

"Ya, kau benar. Kebetulan kepala sekolah sedang memikirkan tentang ruangan disamping aula itu, mungkin dia akan setuju dengan usulanmu ini."

Naruto tersenyum, ia melirik Hinata yang sedari tadi hanya diam disampingnya. Gadis itu juga tersenyum kearahnya. "Terimakasih sensei."

"Eh, tapi kau harus mencari guru pembimbing," Shizune menambahkan, ia hampir lupa kalau klub harus memiliki minimal seorang guru pembimbing.

"Dulu tidak ada guru pembimbing?" Hinata bersuara, tentu saja hanya Naruto yang mendengarnya.

"Bukannya dulu tidak ada sensei?" Naruto bertanya.

"Sebelum aku disinipun sudah ada guru pembimbing di semua klub, Naruto." Naruto menggangguk paham. Mungkin kebijakan ini ada setelah Hinata meninggal.

"Biar aku saja!" Suara seorang pria dewasa menarik semua perhatian Naruto, Shizune, Hinata bahkan Anko yang masih menguping. Anko yang mengenal suara itu hanya tersenyum sinis dan memutuskan untuk keluar.

"Kau Kabuto, biasanya kau selalu menolak jika ditawari menjadi guru pembimbing?" Shizune memandang guru berkacamata itu heran. Sedang pria disebelah Naruto itu hanya tersenyum.

"Dulu aku salah satu anggota klub misteri, karena itu senang mendengar kalau ada siswa yang tertarik untuk membuka klub itu lagi," Kabuto memandang Naruto yang dibalas senyum canggung oleh siswa yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Baiklah, biar kubuatkan surat rekomendasinya, kalian berdua tunggu sebentar."

"Baik." Naruto menjawab, Kabuto mengangguk, Hinata tersenyum bahagia.

Hinata memandang Kabuto yang sedang mengobrol dengan Naruto. Ia merasa rindu, tapi ada sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganjal hatinya sejak pertama ia bertemu. Ini memang pertemuannya yang pertama meski dari obrolan yang Hinata dengar, Kabuto sudah 5 tahun mengajar. Karena memang sebelum ada Naruto, Hinata hanya berada di ruang _Mystery Club_ tanpa berminat untuk berjalan-jalan di sekolah dan mengeluarkan hawa dingin yang pastinya akan membuat warga sekolah disekitarnya merasa merinding.

Hinata masih memandang lekat sosok pria dewasa disamping Naruto. Apa? Perasaan mengganjal apa ini? Apa aku ingin memeluknya ya?. Ya mungkin saja perasaan itu adalah keinginan memeluk teman yang tak pernah ia temui selama 17 tahun. Mungkin saja.

* * *

Setelah mendapat tanda tangan dari kepala sekolah, Naruto memasang pengumuman tentang _Mystery Club _dimading sekolah, ia juga menaruh beberapa lembar formulir. Hinata dan Naruto memandang pengumuman itu, mereka sama-sama tersenyum.

"Aku berharap anggotanya akan lebih banyak dari saat pertama aku buat klub ini.."

"Aku tidak terlalu berharap, tujuanku kan hanya untuk membantumu."

Hinata melirik sebal pemuda disampingnya. Apa anak muda jaman sekarang begitu? Mereka tidak pernah dengar pepatah _Sekali Mendayung Dua Tiga Pulau Terlampaui _atau_ Sambil Menyelam Minum Air_ ya?

_**Deg Deg**_

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasa perasaan aneh ini –lagi. Ia memegang bagian dadanya. Ada yang sakit, amat sakit. Perasaannya menjadi sangat tidak enak. Naruto yang melihat Hinata seolah kesulitan mengambil napas –padahal kan arwah tidak bernapas- memandang cemas.

"Hinata?" Jelas ada nada kekhawatiran disana.

Kini Hinata menutup kedua telinganya, kemudian salah satu tangannya meremas rambutnya. Pandangan sosok gadis itu tak fokus. Raut mukanya menjadi panik, seperti ada yang sedang mengejarnya, ada yang menakutinya.

Kekhawatirannya pada sosok arwah cantik yang bertingkah tak biasanya membuat Naruto baru sadar jika langit yang tadi sangat cerah sudah berubah menjadi gelap. Angin pun bahkan berhembus terlalu kencang menimbulkan beberapa benda terbang kesana kemari. Sepertinya akan ada badai besar. Naruto dapat melihat siswa-siswi yang berteriak berlari masuk kedalam gedung. Suasananya menjadi begitu mencekam sekarang. Bahkan tadi Naruto dapat melihat hantu yang langsung menghilang begitu saja –seperti ada yang mengejarnya.

"Akan ada yang mati.." Naruto yang sedari tadi melihat sekitar langsung melihat kearah Hinata yang menunduk. Akan ada yang mati? Tadi Hinata bicara seperti itu? Hinata menatap Naruto. Mata bulan bertemu dengan warna blue shappire. Tatapannya cemas dan khawatir.

"Cepat masuk!" Hinata memerintah. "Jangan pergi seorang diri hingga badai ini selesai!" Belum sempat Naruto bertanya, Hinata melanjutkan perkataanya. "Ini.." Hinata memegang kalung biru milik Naruto. "Terus pakai ini, jangan lepas!" Ucapnya.

Naruto mengangguk, hampir ia akan berlari masuk, sebelum.. "Tapi kau bagaimana?" Naruto bertanya khawatir.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja jika kau juga baik-baik saja," Hinata tersenyum. Naruto mengerti. ia berlari masuk menuju kelasnya meskipun banyak sekali pertanyaan berlari-lari di kepalanya. Ketika akan menaiki tangga, Naruto sempatkan melihat ke arah tempat Hinata tadi, tapi ternyata kosong. Sudah tidak ada siapa-siapa lagi disana.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Curhatan Author : Yap akhirnya rampung deh chap 3. Haaah dari kemaren mood aku lagi bagus banget nih lagi bahagia. Ga bisa berhenti senyum dan nangis terharu. Ya tentu aja karena pairing tercinta akhirnya Canoon! Yeey \:D/ meskipun aku sebenernya hinata-cent sih tapi naruhina tetap lah nomer uno! Reader adakah yg seperti saya?! Sini sini aku peluk ({})/darikemarennihbocahbertingkahgila/ Ya sudah segitu aja curhatannya, makasih ya buat yang udah review,fav dan follow juga yg udah mau baca :) review review lagi lah yayaya~**

**Jakarta, 7 November 2014**

**Salam, Mey Lovenolaven ^^~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mystery Club**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Mystery, Friendship**

**Main Chara : Naruto U. &amp; Hinata H.**

**Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo, Alur Maksa, etc.**

**Enjoy Please ^^V**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini langit Konoha nampak begitu cerah, burung-burung berkicau, bunga-bunga bermekaran dan udara yang sejuk dengan aroma pepohonan yang khas. Namun sayangnya hari yang cerah ini nampaknya tak menarik perhatian warga Konoha ketika hampir seluruh media cetak maupun elektonik pagi ini memberitakan hal yang membuat para orang tua cemas tiada terkira dan para anak merasa nyawa mereka dalam bahaya.

Naruto memandang kosong _iphone_ ditangannya. Layarnya menampakan sederet tulisan dengan gambar yang tampak mengerikan disana. Ia tetap berjalan menuju gedung utama sekolah, tak peduli akan menabrak tembok atau siswa lain karena ia berjalan tanpa memperhatikan jalan.

'_**Lagi-Lagi Seorang Pelajar Ditemukan Tewas Dengan Kondisi Tak Lazim**__'_

Tulisan tersebut menjadi judul untuk arikel yang sedang Naruto baca. Di bawah kalimat itu terdapat gambar yang cukup mengerikan –seorang perempuan yang mengenakan seragam sekolah, tubuhnya keriput dan kering, wajahnya tampak sangat tua, mulut dan matanya membuka mengerikan bahkan rambut panjangnya berwarna putih semua. Ia seperti nenek-nenek yang usianya hampir satu abad.

Bukan manusia yang melakukannya. Ya, pasti bukan manusia. Mana bisa manusia melakukan hal mengerikan seperti itu. Membunuh manusia lain dengan cara seperti mengambil jiwanya. Naruto masih berpikir. Ia merasa kalau nanti akan ada lagi korbannya. Ia merasa ini belum berakhir.

"Serius sekali?" Suara yang sudah tak asing bagi Naruto mengintrupsi. Ia nampak tak terkejut akan kehadiran Hinata yang tiba-tiba didepannya, karena sebelumnya ia sudah merasakan hawa dingin yang hanya dimiliki arwah cantik itu.

Naruto menunjukan _iphone-_nya tepat di depan wajah Hinata. Dan Naruto tampak tak terkejut mendapati ekspresi Hinata yang seolah sudah tau sebelumnya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tau?" Naruto bertanya, ia teringat kejadian kemarin ketika Hinata menjadi sangat ketakutan. Dan juga kalimat yang gadis itu ucapkan. _Akan ada yang mati._ Taukah jika kalimat itu sukses membuatnya kurang tidur?.

"Aku tidak tau," Hinata menjawab, Naruto menaikan salah satu alisnya. Tidak tau?.

"Iya, aku tidak tau kenapa aku tau," Naruto makin menaikan alisnya. Maksud arwah ini apa sih? Tidak tau kenapa dia tau? Oh, adakah kata-kata lain yang bisa membuat pemuda ini mengerti?

Hinata sedikit kesal dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukan pemuda itu. Oh ayolah, dia sendiri juga bingung.

"Jadi beberapa hari yang lalu aku juga merasakan hal yang sama dan saat aku tanya pada Shinigami, dia bilang karena ada yang mati," Naruto masih bingung, Hinata seolah menghela napas. Ia juga bingung.

"Tapi tidak semua yang mati aku bisa tau, aku hanya bisa merasakan yang mati seperti itu." Kenapa bisa begitu? Dari tatapannya, Naruto jelas masih bingung.

Ingin sekali Hinata menjerit. Akh, Shinigami sialan kenapa dia juga menjelaskannya penuh kerahasiaan. Kalau dia blak-blakan kan enak, urusannya cepat selesai dan dia bisa pergi ketempatnya yang sesungguhnya.

"_Karena ada hubunganya denganmu_." Setelah bicara itu Shinigami menghilang. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

"Hubungannya denganmu?" Hinata mengangguk-angguk saja. Naruto masih menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Sudahlah, kita cari tau itu nanti. Soalnya ada yang sedang menunggumu di ruang _Mystery Club_"

Menunggunya? Siapa? Siapa yang mau menunggunya pagi-pagi begini di ruangan sepi itu? Naruto menatap Hinata yang hanya menggeleng tidak tau.

* * *

"Itu dia!" Hinata menunjuk seorang gadis berambut blonde panjang. Gadis itu tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya di pintu. Naruto jelas tak mengenal gadis itu. Bertemupun baru. Lalu ada urusan apa dia berada disana.

Naruto merasa mungkin gadis itu hanya kebetulan tengah menunggu seseorang di depan ruangan _Mystery Club_. Dan seseorang itu jelas bukan dirinya. Mungkin Hinata salah paham.

"Kau Naruto-senpai?" Gadis itu terlihat senang ketika Naruto sudah berada di depannya. Jadi gadis ini benar sedang menunggunya? Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku Shion, ini." Ucap gadis itu sambil memberikan selembar kertas putih.

Naruto menerimanya. Lalu ia melihat dan membacanya. Ternyata kertas itu adalah form formulir buatannya yang kemarin ia tempel di madding.

"Wah anggota baru" Jelas bukan Naruto yang mengatakannya.

Naruto menggosok gosokan tangannya ditelinga, sedang matanya terus membaca selembar formulir ditangan kirinya.

Hinata memandang sebal Naruto yang seolah-olah ada yang menyakiti telinganya. Suaranya sekeras itu? Tidak kan? Gadis yang bernama Shion saja tidak dengar. Errr, baiklah Shion memang tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Naruto melihat kearah Shion. Dari tanda dilengan kemejanya, dia masih kelas 1. "Jadi kau ingin masuk klubku?" Shion mengangguk semangat. Hinata terlalu tampak gembira.

Naruto hanya berdecak melihat kelakuan Hinata. Hanya dengan seseorang berminat pada _Mystery Club_ saja sepertinya sudah membuat arwah ini bahagia segitunya.

"Kenapa?" Naruto penasaran, ia tidak melakukan promosi apapun tapi sudah ada yang tertarik. Pengumuman yang dibuatnya pun hanya sekedar formalitas saja. Tidak menarik sama sekali.

"Kurasa klub ini akan seru, aku sebenarnya sudah ikut klub melukis. Tapi melihat pengumuman di mading kemarin, aku jadi tertarik untuk masuk klub ini juga. Lagipula, sekolah tidak melarang siswanya masuk lebih dari satu klub."

"Begitu ya?" Naruto tampak berpikir. "Baiklah, sekarang kau anggota baru _Mystery Club._" Hinata tepuk tangan kegirangan. Naruto hanya tersenyum. Jika boleh jujur, entah mengapa ia senang melihat Hinata senang. Akh, ia jadi ingin membuat sosok yang hanya dia yang bisa melihatnya lebih bahagia. Kenapa ya? Entahlah.

"Terimakasih senpai!"

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya. Shion mengerti dan menjabat tangan Naruto.

"Mohon kerjasamanya."

"Pasti,"

"Oh, dan untuk tugasmu yang pertama, bisa kau ajak temanmu yang lain?" Hinata langsung menoleh kearah sampingnya. Kaget. Bukannya Naruto tidak tertarik untuk mencari anggota? Lalu kenapa..

"Kau tau kan, ini klub baru, untuk sekarang hanya ada aku dan kamu saja anggotanya. Akan lebih seru jika memecahkan misteri ramai-ramai. Aku juga akan mengajak teman-temanku,"

Lalu kenapa sekarang dia menyuruh Shion untuk mengajak anggota baru bahkan dia juga akan mencarinya. Hinata memandang Naruto tanpa berkedip, gadis itu sedang terpukau sekarang. Aduh Shion cepatlah pergi, ia ingin sekali memeluk pemuda disampingnya ini.

* * *

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Koridor yang tadinya sepi pun perlahan-lahan mulai ramai. Naruto yang baru keluar dari kelas, menghentikan langkahnya. Seseorang yang Naruto kenal tengah berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya sekarang. Entahlah apa yang aneh dari guru yang sedang berdiri melamun disamping jendela. Tapi Naruto penasaran apa yang tengah guru itu –Anko-sensei lihat.

Karenanya Naruto mencoba mengikuti arah pandang Anko-sensei dibawah sana. Ini perasaannya saja atau memang Anko-sensei tengah melihat kearah ruangan _Mystery Club_?.

Anko nampak menggumamkan sesuatu, tapi karena Naruto hanya melihat Anko dari samping, ia tak bisa membaca gerakan bibir itu.

"Oy, Naruto!" Akh, siapa sih yang selalu mengagetkannya?.

"Suka sekali sih mengagetkanku?" Keluh Naruto kepada pemuda berambut nanas yang hanya memasang wajah mengantuk.

"Kau yang suka melamun sendiri." Jawabnya enteng.

"Tidak ke kantin? Ayo bareng" Ajak Shikamaru.

"Ah iya nanti aku menyusul." Bukannya pergi, Shikamaru malah menatap tajam Naruto.

"A-ada apa?" Dipandangi seperti itu membuat Naruto merinding. Shikamaru normal kan?.

"Aku sering melihatmu berbicara sendiri Naruto. Apalagi jika kau sedang di ruangan sebelah Aula itu" Ucapan Shikamaru sukses membuat Naruto terperangah. Benarkah? Jadi teman-temannya sering melihatnya berbicara sendiri? Oke, jika sedang bersama Hinata, Naruto memang sering lupa kalau gadis itu hanya bisa dilihat olehnya. Mengobrol dengan arwah itu seolah hanya ada mereka berdua disini. Entah Naruto dapat darimana pemikiran itu. Yang jelas memang ia merasa seperti itu. Padahal baru beberapa hari dia bersama sosok gadis itu.

"Akh, aku hanya sedang melamun. Memangnya aku gila apa bicara sendiri?" Naruto menyangkal. Dan untuk pertamakalinya ia bersyukur punya ketua kelas yang malas. Ya, karena sifatnya itu Shikamaru hanya ber'oh saja dan tampak seolah tak mau ambil pusing. Ia pergi begitu saja setelahnya.

Naruto menghela napas. Ia meyakinkan diri, agar ia tidak lupa lagi tentang keadaan Hinata setelah ini.

Seolah teringat sesuatu, Naruto menoleh kearah dimana tadi Anko-sensei berada. Tapi, guru yang suka mengenakan blazer coklat itu sudah tidak ada.

"Kema.." Ucapan Naruto terpotong oleh sebuah tepukan dipundaknya.

Dua orang pemuda seumuran denganya tengah berdiri didepannya. Sora dan Kiba. Naruto kenal. Mereka seangkatan meski beda kelas.

"Ada apa?"

"Ini!" Naruto menerima kertas dari kedua siswa itu.

Wah Hinata pasti senang, batinnya berbicara. Ia tersenyum membayangkan bibir pucat itu tertawa.

"Kalian serius?" Naruto mencoba meyakinkan. Ya bagaimanapun, sebenarnya menurutnya jika dia sekarang bukanlah yang membuat pengumuman klub itu, Naruto tidak akan tertarik. Jadi aneh jika kemudian ada yang tertarik ikut klub yang bisa dibilang abal-abal ini.

"Yap, kami ini suka dengan cerita-cerita horror dan misteri. Meskipun sebenarnya kami ragu dengan otak kami dalam hal memecahkan masalah," Kiba menjawab dengan semangat dan tertawa setelahnya. Sora hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah, sepulang sekolah nanti datang ke ruang _Mystery Club_ disamping Aula!" Naruto tersenyum, ia juga merasa senang dan menjadi lebih semangat sekarang.

"Siap!"

"Oke!"

* * *

Kabuto menampakan wajah bahagia melihat ada empat siswa yang sedang menunggunya dan siswa disampingnya –Naruto di depan ruangan _Mystery Club._ Ya ada empat, Sora, Kiba, Shion dan satu lagi gadis berambut merah bernama Amaru. Amaru teman dekat Shion, karena mereka tetangga meski Amaru seangkatan dengan Naruto. Karena itu Naruto cukup mengenal Amaru.

"Untuk klub yang baru dibuka, ini sesuatu yang bagus." Kabuto tersenyum. Ia mengangguk ketika siswa-siswi di depannya membungkuk ke arahnya.

"Kerja bagus Naruto, temanku pasti senang jika ia ada disini." Kabuto menepuk pelan pundak Naruto. Teman yang Kabuto maksud pasti Hinata.

"Eh iya, sensei." Naruto sebenarnya tidak terlalu memperhatikan yang Kabuto katakan. Sedari tadi ia tengah mencari sosok yang biasanya akan ia lihat di ruangan ini. Tapi kemana dia sekarang? Tidak biasanya dia menghilang begini.

"Ayo masuk!" Kabuto mengajak siswanya untuk memasuki ruangan ini. Naruto pun mengikutinya. Mencoba berpikir positif kalau Hinata baik-baik saja.

Masuk kedalam ruangan yang lebih dari sepuluh tahun kosong, rasanya menegangkan, dan membuatmu ingin..

"Haschiii.." Sora menggosok-gosok hidungnya "Maaf.." Ucapnya lagi.

Meskipun Naruto sudah mengenal Hinata dari beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi ini kali pertama ia masuk ruangan ini. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Kotor dan berdebu. Di langit-langit ruangan banyak sekali sarang laba-laba, tak hanya di langit-langit ternyata di lemari dan kolong meja pun ada. Naruto juga berani bersumpah tadi ia melihat kelelawar, tapi kelelawar itu sepertinya pergi melalui jendela setelah mereka masuk ruangan. Intinya, ruangan ini sebenarnya tidak layak huni.

"Menyeramkan," Shion bergumam, tangannya memegang erat lengan Amaru.

Sejak mereka masuk tak ada yang menambah langkah mereka, semuanya terpaku di depan pintu kecuali Kabuto yang tengah mencoba membuka jendela di depan sana. Kelima siswa itu masih termenung menilai kondisi ruangan yang akan mereka gunakan untuk kegiatan klub.

"Yah mau bagimana lagi," Kabuto memandang siswa-siswinya itu. "Cuma ruangan ini yang ada."

"Ah, kurasa ruangan ini cocok untuk kita!" Kiba memandang teman-temannya. "_Mystery Club_, Klub yang penuh dengan misteri. Dan ruangan ini pun penuh dengan misteri." Ia mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan cengiran lebar yang membuat semuanya jadi ikut tersenyum karenanya.

"Benar juga, pintar kau Kiba!" Sora merangkul leher Kiba dengan tangan kirinya.

Kemana Hinata disaat seperti ini? Dia pasti sangat senang. Sama seperti Kabuto yang juga tersenyum lebih lebar dari biasanya.

"Baiklah, tugas pertama kita memecahkan misteri ruangan ini!"

"Maksudnya membersihkannya" Sambung Naruto dengan cengiran khasnya ketika mendapati tatapan heran dari teman-temannya bahkan dari Kabuto.

Setelah itu Naruto mendapat pukulan ringan dari Sora dan Kiba. Juga gerutuan dari Shion dan Amaru.

"Kau ini ku kira apa?"

"Dasar!"

"Senpai ini..!"

"Sok misterius,"

"Haha, sudahlah ayo kita kerjakan.."

"Siap!" Ucap mereka serempak.

* * *

Naruto meletakan kardus ditangannya. Menurunkan masker yang menutupi bagian hidung dan mulutnya.

"Hinata." Gumam pemuda itu ketika melihat sosok yang tadi menghilang, kini tengah duduk sendirian di bangku dekat lapangan basket. Gadis itu tampak sedang menunduk hingga wajahnya tertutup rambut panjangnya.

"Err, aku keluar dulu ya," Naruto berbicara pada teman-temanya. Meski dengan wajah heran, mereka semua tetap mengangguk menyetujui.

.

.

"Kau kenapa?" Naruto bertanya. Sekarang ia sedang duduk disamping Hinata. Ditelinganya terpasang headset dan tangannya memegang _iphone_ miliknya. Ia tidak mau dibilang berbicara sendiri lagi.

"Tadi aku melihat ayahku," Naruto kini melihat kearah Hinata yang masih menunduk.

Hinata menegakkan badannya, membuat Naruto dapat melihat wajah pucat gadis itu.

"Aku melihatnya sedang berdiri di seberang jalan tengah memandang ke arah sekolah ini. Dia.." Hinata terlihat seperti tengah menguatkan diri."Dia terlihat sangat sedih, aku selalu melihatnya berdiri disana setiap hari ini. Karena hari ini adalah hari dimana aku menghilang," Naruto hanya memandang iba sosok cantik disampingnya.

"Aku ingin sekali memeluknya, tapi aku tidak bisa. Keluar dari sekolah ini saja tidak bisa," Hinata tersenyum getir. Naruto paham.

"Dia terlihat lebih tua, rambutnya kini beruban banyak," Air mata turun dari mata yang tak bercahaya itu. Membuat Naruto bingung. Ia tidak pernah menghadapi gadis yang menangis. Ya walaupun sosok yang sekarang disampingnya bukanlah gadis yang sesungguhnya.

"Setiap kali aku melihatnya, dia tampak semakin kurus. Aku ingin sekali bilang agar ayah makan banyak dan hidup bahagia meski tanpa aku. Hiks.." Hinata menahan isakannya. Air mata kini membanjiri pipinya.

Hinata tercekat ketika dua tangan tengah merangkum wajahnya. Jemari tangan itu kemudian menghapus air mata dipipinya. Hinata memandang iris biru Naruto yang penuh kehangatan itu.

"Jangan menangis," Mereka kini saling bertatapan.

"Apa kau mau, jika aku mengatakan itu semua pada keluargamu?" Apapun akan Naruto lakukan. Tidak enak rasanya melihat sosok ini mengeluarkan air mata.

Tangan Naruto masih merangkum wajah Hinata. Tak peduli dengan rasa dingin ditangannya.

Hinata mengangguk dengan senyum diwajahnya. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Naruto dan menurunkannya dari wajahnya.

"Terimakasih,"

"Tidak perlu begitu, sebagai sahabat kita harus saling membantu," Naruto tersenyum.

"Lagi pula anak muda sepertiku kan harus menolong orang tua." Naruto melanjutkan dengan senyum mengejek.

"Orang tua? Maksudnya aku?" Hinata protes.

"Siapa lagi memang?" Naruto memandang Hinata seolah menantang.

Hinata memukul pundak Naruto keras. "Menyebalkan.." Ia menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ayolah jangan merajuk seperti itu!" Ucap Naruto setelah berhasil menghentikan tawanya.

.

.

"Itu Naruto-senpai kan?" Shion menunjuk seseorang yang sedang duduk sendirian di bangku dekat lapangan basket. Meskipun sebenarnya pemuda itu tak benar-benar sendirian.

Perkataan Shion pun membuat semua yang ada di ruangan yang tengah mereka bersihkan itu menoleh dan melihat ke arah jari telunjuk Shion.

"Dia seperti bicara sendiri. Aneh!" Meskipun Shion bisa melihat ada headsheet ditelinga Naruto dan handphone ditangannya. Tapi Naruto berbicara seolah-olah orang yang dia ajak bicara ada disampingnya.

"Kau tidak lihat dia sedang menelpon Shion?" Amaru mencoba membela Naruto meski sebenarnya ia membenarkan perkataan Shion.

"Iya sih, Tapi.."

"Wah, _Mystery Club_ benar-benar penuh misteri ya, bahkan ketuanya juga. Ini benar-benar menarik," Sora memotong perkataan Shion yang diikuti gelak tawa semuanya.

"Sudahlah, ayo lanjutkan. Aku tidak mau pulang terlalu sore! Akamaru merindukanku." Ucap Kiba. Dan disetujui semua.

Merekapun melanjutkan tugas mereka. Tapi tidak dengan Kabuto, ia masih memandang heran ke arah Naruto yang sekarang sedang tertawa seorang diri.

* * *

Tok..tok..

Naruto mengetuk pintu di depannya. Ia menghela napas. Sebenarnya dia sudah cukup lelah. Tapi Naruto memutuskan untuk tidak langsung pulang ke rumah setelah acara membersihkan ruangan _Mystery Club_ selesai sekitar 30 menit yang lalu.

Ada yang harus segera ia sampaikan. Naruto tidak mau menundanya. Menunda untuk membuat seseorang –sesosok arwah maksudnya- bahagia.

Baru Naruto akan mengetuk kembali pintu. Pintu tersebut sudah bergeser, meski hanya bergeser sedikit namun itu cukup untuk melihat wajah di balik pintu itu –yang seolah-olah tak menerima adanya orang asing.

"Ada perlu apa?" Suara khas seorang wanita dewasa terdengar dingin.

Naruto sedikit mengernyit mendapati respon dari tuan rumah. "Aku Uzumaki Naruto, dari SMA N Konoha."

Naruto dapat melihat mata yang serupa dengan milik Hinata itu terlihat tak peduli dan justru seolah curiga. Naruto hanya meneguk ludahnya sendiri. Ia kesal sebenarnya. Tak bisakah orang yang lebih tua darinya ini bersikap sopan. Memangnya anak SMA seperti dia ini memiliki wajah kriminal yang patut dicurigai?.

"Lalu urusannya denganku apa?" Suara itu terdengar malas.

"Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu,"

Wajah wanita itu hanya mengernyit heran, sambil menatap Naruto seolah pemuda itu adalah lelucon yang tak lucu sama sekali.

"Ada Siapa Hanabi?" Suara itu terdengar dari balik pintu. Suara milik pria dewasa. Terdengar lemah namun tetap tegas. Juga terdengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat.

"Bukan Siapa-siapa Ayah." Hanabi –wanita yang dipanggil tadi memandang Naruto tidak suka. "Hanya remaja iseng kurasa." Setelah mengatakan itu Hanabi bersiap untuk menutup kembali pintu, Namun..

"Ini soal Hinata!"

Gerakannya terhenti ketika mendengar kalimat Naruto. Hinata?

Naruto mengangguk dan memberikan tatapan paling meyakinkan yang dia bisa.

.

.

Naruto duduk bersila di ruang tamu rumah keluarga Hinata. Rumah yang bergaya masih sangat tradisional, namun Naruto sangat nyaman berada disini. Jika ia menengok kesamping, Naruto bisa melihat taman dan kolam ikan, bahkan bunyi airnya pun terdengar. Di depannya –di sisi lain meja, duduk seorang lelaki yang usianya sekitar 50 tahun lebih. Paman itu sedang melihat kearah Naruto dalam diam.

Sejak Naruto diperbolehkan masuk ia sama sekali belum bersuara. Alasanya karena belum ada yang bertanya. Naruto gugup. Bagaimanapun didepanya ini adalah orang asing yang baru ia temui.

Paman itu menoleh kesamping dan Naruto ikut-ikutan juga. Naruto terperangah melihat senja yang terlihat indah dari sini.

"Ini ruangan kesukaan Hinata, sebelum puas melihat senja ia tidak akan pergi dari sini." Ucap Paman yang seingat Naruto bernama Hiashi.

"Jadi kau ingin bicara soal Hinata?" Naruto mengangguk.

Pemuda itu hampir membuka suaranya. Namun gagal ketika Hanabi datang membawa ocha dan beberapa jajanan ringan khas jepang lalu duduk disamping paman atau lebih tepatnya ia panggil kakek Hiashi.

"Jadi Kau tau dimana Hinata sekarang?" Hanabi langsung bertanya.

"Eh?" Rohnya atau tubuhnya? Naruto bertanya dalam hati.

Naruto mengangguk. Seketika ia bisa melihat wajah dingin bibi Hanabi berbinar dan kakek Hiashi pun sama. Seolah mereka telah menemukan harta karun yang sudah lama dicari.

"Sekolah," Naruto menjawab. Hinata memang di sekolah kan? Ya, walau arwahnya sih. Naruto garuk-garuk kepala.

Detik berikutnya pandangan heran jelas terlihat di wajah Hanabi pun sama halnya dengan Hiashi meski kakek itu masih terlihat tenang.

"Sekolah?" Hanabi mengernyit bingung. "Sedang apa Hinata di sekolah? Kenapa ia tidak pulang ke rumah?" Pertanyaan bertubi meluncur begitu saja dari bibir Hanabi. Membuat Naruto seolah tersudut oleh pertanyaan itu.

"Dia tidak bisa keluar," Naruto menjawab setaunya.

"Haah?" Hanabi bingung dengan jawaban bocah pirang di depannya ini, Hiashi pun sama dengan anaknya, wajah tenangnya tak bisa membohongi keheranannya. Memangnya kenapa Hinata tidak bisa keluar. Apa ia dipenjara pihak sekolah? Jadi selama 17 tahun Hinata ditahan di sekolah?.

"Kenapa? Hinata dipasung di sekolah ya?" Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Naruto bingung sekarang. Mana ada sekolah yang memasung orang?.

"Tapi, setidaknya Hinata masih hidup." Dan kalimat itu sukses membuat Naruto tertohok. Jadi keluarga Hinata masih menganggap Hinata masih hidup ya? Akh, jika begini Naruto binggung harus bilang apalagi.

"Kau kenapa nak?" Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut Hiashi yang mendapati wajah Naruto yang memucat. Hanabi menoleh. Naruto hanya menunduk.

Masa dia harus bilang kalau ia sebenarnya bertemu dengan arwah Hinata? Memangnya mereka akan percaya kalau ia bisa melihat makhluk halus? Tapi kalau tidak, bagaimana ia menjelaskan kalau Hinata sebenarnya sudah mati? Eh, tapi dari awal kan dia memang akan mengatakan kalau dia bertemu arwah Hinata kan? Tapi kenapa jadi rumit begini?

Akhh, Naruto jadi lupa kata-kata yang sudah ia siapakan sebelum kesini.

Naruto meremas celana sekolahnya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya, berharap bisa mengurangi pusingnya sekarang.

"Sebenarnya.." Naruto bersuara, ia menggantung kalimatnya untuk memantapkan diri. "Hinata sudah meninggal." Dengan ragu Naruto melihat kedua orang di depannya.

"Pembohong!" Hanabi hampir memukul Naruto jika Hiashi tidak menahanya. Air mata sudah berada di pelupuk mata Hanabi. Hanabi benci jika ada yang bilang Hinata meninggal. Sampai ia belum melihat jasad kakaknya, maka Hinata masih hidup.

"Darimana kau tau?" Sebagai seseorang yang lebih tua, Hiashi mencoba untuk tenang. Lagi pula ia memang sudah merelakan putrinya itu. Meski doanya agar putri sulungnya kembali dengan keadaan selamat tak pernah putus.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia harus berkata sejujurnya.

"Mungkin kakek Hiashi dan bibi Hanabi sulit untuk percaya. Tapi keluargaku memiliki keistimewaan dengan bisa melihat makhluk tak kasat mata," Naruto dapat mendengar tawa sinis dari Hanabi. Ia paham, pasti ini sulit diterima oleh nalar. Jadi Naruto tak memperdulikan Hanabi yang seolah meledeknya.

"Karena itu, aku melihat Hinata. Roh Hinata." Hanabi mulai melirik Naruto dan Hiashi makin penasaran. Hiashi tengah mencari kebohongan dari mata biru bocah itu, namun sayangnya nihil. Pemuda ini jujur.

"Hinata terjebak disana, dia belum bisa ke tempat seharusnya dia berada karena ada yang menahannya," Naruto menatap Hiashi.

"Mungkin sekarang aku tau apa yang menahannya," Atau mungkin tidak?.

Naruto memandang Hanabi yang masih tak melihatnya."Karena kalian masih menganggap Hinata hidup," Naruto berucap hati-hati. Ia sangat berharap, kebohongannya tak melukai Hiashi maupun Hanabi.

Mendengar itu, rasanya seperti ada pedang yang menembus jantung Hanabi sekarang. Sakit sekali. Hanabi memegang dadanya. Menahan isakan yang keluar dari mulutnya, membuatnya sulit bernapas. Sekuat tenaga Hanabi menggelengkan kepala. Mencoba menghilangkan kalimat Naruto yang berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ia jadi ingin muntah. Terlalu banyak perasaan yang menyiksanya sekarang.

"Jadi, kami justru membuatnya tersiksa ya?" Naruto menggeleng dengan cepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hiashi. Hinata tidak tersiksa karena mereka. Karena Naruto yakin bukan ini yang membuat Hinata terjebak.

Hiashi mencoba menenangkan Hanabi dipelukannya. Wanita yang usianya 30an itu tengah terisak. Bibirnya mengucapkan nama Hinata berulang kali. Hanabi tak mau percaya pada Naruto, tapi tak ada alasan pemuda itu untuk membohonginya. Lagi pula, pemuda itu berbicara dengan jujur –terlihat dari mata biru itu.

Naruto jadi tak tega melihatnya, ia merasa bersalah. Tapi, ia harus selesaikan ini.

"Dan Hinata meminta tolong padaku untuk menyampaikan pesan ini," Hiashi menatap Naruto. Hanabi mencoba menghentikan isakannya, ia ingin tahu.

"Hinata ingin agar kalian hidup bahagia meski tanpa dia disamping kalian. Jika Hinata sudah bisa kembali ke alamnya dia pasti akan bahagia disana." Sepi. Hanya suara gemericik air dari kolam ikan dan isakan tertahan Hanabi yang terdengar mengiringi ucapan Naruto.

"Kakek Hiashi," Naruto memandang Hiashi. "Hinata ingin agar.."

"_Ayah, ayah makan yang banyak dan jaga kesehatan. Hinata sedih ketika melihat ayah yang kurus, berdiri memandangi gerbang sekolah. Setelah ini jangan lakukan itu lagi!"_.

Naruto mengingat Hinata yang seolah tengah berbicara pada ayahnya. Ia memandang sendu Hiashi yang tengah menutup mata. Mencoba menahan air mata, yang nampaknya gagal.

Naruto mengalihkan matanya pada Hanabi.

"_Hanabi, kakak titip ayah ya. Jaga ayah baik-baik, jangan sampai ayah sakit. Hanabi harus jadi wanita yang kuat!"._

Naruto ingat, Hinata tersenyum setelah mengatakan itu, namun setelahnya tatapannya berubah sendu.

"Hinata juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang di upacara kelulusan bibi," Hanabi menutup mulutnya. Ia tak tahan lagi menahan isakannya.

"_Ah iya, Hanabi kakak juga minta maaf ya tidak bisa menghadiri upacara kelulusanmu. Kakak tidak bisa menepati janji untuk membantumu memakai yukata dan merias rambutmu. Tapi kan kakak sudah mengajarimu, pasti kau tetap terlihat cantik. Kau tidak marah kan?"_

Naruto tidak suka mengingat Hinata yang sedang menahan tangis ketika mengatakan itu.

"Aku marah kak, aku sangat ingin marah!" Hanabi mencengkram bajunya kuat sehingga membuat kain itu menjadi lecek dibagian dada. "Tapi aku tidak bisa tidak memaafkanmu," Hanabi meraung di dada ayahnya. Dengan tepukan dipunggung Hanabi, Hiashi mencoba menenangkan. Ia juga sedih tapi Hiashi paham Hanabi jauh lebih terluka darinya. Ia tahu seberapa berartinya Hinata bagi Hanabi.

"_Aku menyayangi kalian, sangat sayang. Hiduplah bahagia karena aku juga akan bahagia bersama ibu."_

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

**Author's Note : Saya baru sadar kalau ternyata setting waktunya pasti sebelum pelajaran, bel istirahat sama pulang sekolah. Haha.. maaf ya kalau ternyata membosankan. Sampai chap depan mungkin masih sama tapi saya usahakan untuk buat lebih baik dari sebelumnya.. **

**Terimakasih sudah mau baca dan review dan maaf karena updatenya ngaret. oh iya, Happy New Year Minna~ ^^, **

**Saya harap reader yang udah baca mau review lagi ^^**

**Jakarta, 9 Januari 2015**

**Salam, Mey LV**


	5. Chapter 5

**Mystery Club**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Mystery, Friendship**

**Main Chara : Naruto U. &amp; Hinata H.**

**Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo, No Romance, Alur Maksa, etc.**

**Selamat membaca! ^^**

**.**

**.**

Upacara pemakaman Hinata diadakan di kuil dekat rumah keluarga Hinata. Setelah mendengar kabar dari Naruto, Hiashi dan Hanabi memutuskan mengadakan upacara ini untuk mendoakan arwah Hinata meski jazad Hinata belum ditemukan. Upacara dihadiri oleh keluarga, tetangga dan teman-teman Hinata semasa sekolah dulu.

Setelah meletakan mawar putih –bunga kesukaan Hinata- di depan foto besar gadis itu yang tengah memakai seragam sekolah, kebanyakan para pelayat yang memakai pakaian hitam-hitam itu langsung pulang setelah pamit pada Hiashi dan Hanabi.

Naruto memandang foto itu. Sama seperti Hinata yang ia lihat sekarang. Hanya saja di foto itu, ada rona merah di pipinya, bibirnya merah muda. Cerah. Tak seperti Hinata yang biasa ia lihat. Pucat.

"Naruto Ayo!" Teman-temannya di _Mystery Club_ tengah menunggunya. Mereka juga datang. Naruto yang mengajaknya dengan alasan memberi penghormatan terakhir pada sosok pendiri _Mystery Club_.

Sebenarnya, kedatangan Naruto dicurigai oleh Kabuto. Tentu saja. Naruto orang luar, tidak mungkinkan keluarga Hinata tahu tentang Naruto dan mengundang pemuda itu. Sebenarnya, mudah saja sih jika Naruto mengatakan selama ini ia bertemu dengan arwah Hinata. Tapi Naruto tak melakukan itu. Ia tidak mau semua orang tahu. Hiashi dan Hanabi pun sepakat untuk tidak memberitahu pada siapapun tentang keistimewaan yang Naruto miliki.

Untung saja saat itu, Naruto mendengar Kabuto sedang berbicara dengan kakek Hiashi ditelpon. Dan itu menjadi alasan yang cukup meyakinkan dan dapat diterima oleh Kabuto.

"Banyak orang yang mendoakanmu, Hinata." Naruto bergumam. Ia melihat Kabuto yang sedang berbicara dengan Hiashi. Lalu pandangnya beralih mengikuti para pelayat yang keluar dari kuil.

"Anko-sensei?" Naruto kira Anko-sensei tidak datang. Tapi kenapa dia hanya diluar saja, disamping gerbang kuil. Tidak masuk?.

Naruto dapat melihat Anko segera pergi setelah para pelayat sudah berhamburan di halaman kuil.

"Hey Naruto, Ayo!" Amaru sedikit berteriak. Teman-temanya sudah di halaman kuil rupanya.

"Eh iya, maaf," Naruto berlari menuju temannya.

"Kau ini suka sekali melamun ya?!"

"Haha.. iya maaf," Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

* * *

Naruto menatap kosong potongan kertas lusuh ditangannya.

'_**Polisi Masih Melakukan Penyelidikan Kematian 7 Pelajar Secara Misterius'**_

Kalimat itu menjadi tulisan paling besar diantara tulisan-tulisan dibawahnya.

Naruto mendapat potongan kertas itu dari kamar Hinata. Setelah Naruto menceritakan tentang _Mystery Club _yang kembali ia buka pada Hiashi. Pria itu mempersilakan Naruto masuk ke kamar putrinya yang masih dibiarkan seperti saat Hinata masih hidup.

"_Sebelum menghilang dia sedang menyelidiki kasus, mungkin kau ingin tahu." _Hiashi mengatakan itu sebagai alasan diijinkannya Naruto masuk.

Dan Naruto menemukan kertas ini di meja belajar Hinata. Sebuah potongan koran yang sudah lusuh, bahkan Naruto tak dapat membaca seluruh isinya karena cetakannya yang memudar. Sayangnya hanya ini yang didapat Naruto. Saat ia tanya pada Hanabi kemungkinan adanya kertas-kertas lainnya. Hanabi menggeleng. Ia bilang kalau ia telah membuangnya. Koran, buku dan kertas-kertas yang Hanabi anggap tidak penting memenuhi kamar Hinata waktu itu, sehingga ia pun membereskannya dan ia buang.

Waktu itu Naruto pasrah. Mau bagaimana lagi. Hanabi sudah membuang yang kemungkinan adalah penelitian Hinata yang entah apa itu 17 tahun lalu.

"_Tapi tidak semua bibi buang kan? Pasti ada yang disimpan"Naruto bertanya penuh harap._

"_Ada sih, sebuah buku catatan Hinata" Hanabi seolah berpikir. "Tapi aku lupa taruh dimana,"Hanabi kemudian mengelilingi kamar Hinata. Mencari sesuatu. Dan Naruto ikut membantunya._

"_Bukunya berwarna ungu," Hanabi memberi tahu Naruto._

"_Maaf Naruto aku lupa, kalau aku sudah menemukannya akan segera kuberi tau," Hanabi mengatakannya saat mengantar Naruto di depan pintu. Hampir satu jam mereka mencari tapi tak juga menemukannya._

Naruto menelungkupkan wajahnya di meja belajarnya. Ia menghela napas. Kalau saja buku catatan Hinata ada, mungkin sekarang ia sudah bisa tahu apa urusan –yang belum selesainya- Hinata yang sebenarnya. Ya, yang sebenarnya, bukan yang ia katakan pada Hiashi dan Hanabi.

Naruto jadi menyesal mengingat ayah dan adik Hinata itu. Apalagi saat ia harus menolak keinginan Hiashi dan Hanabi untuk bertemu arwah Hinata. Meski mereka tahu mereka tak mungkin melihatnya tapi mereka ingin merasakan Hinata disamping mereka.

"_Pasti Hinata sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi di sekolah, dia sudah dengan ibunya di surga. Kakek dan bibi sudah mengikhlaskannya kan?"_

Itu adalah kalimat kebohongan yang diciptakan Naruto entah yang keberapa untuk hari itu. Dia juga ingin sih mempertemukan mereka. Tapi Hinata sendiri yang melarangnya. Entah apa alasannya, yang jelas hanya Naruto yang boleh tahu kalau arwah Hinata masih di sekolah.

"Akh," Naruto seolah teringat sesuatu. Ia beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan kamarnya.

.

.

"Kek!" Naruto berteriak, menemui kakeknya yang tengah duduk minum teh di teras depan rumah.

Kakek Naruto yang rambutnya sudah putih semua hanya memandang kesal cucunya. Cucu durhaka, mau membuatnya serangan jantung? Mungkin itu arti dari tatapan Jiraya saat ini.

"Apa, ayahmu menelpon dan ingin bicara denganku?" Kakek Jiraya meminum kembali tehnya.

"Kakek suka baca koran kan?" Jiraya memicingkan matanya. Jelas jawaban Naruto tidak nyambung dengan pertanyaannya. Tapi kenapa dia tanya tentang koran malam-malam begini?.

"Kakek suka menyimpannya?" belum sempat Jiraya menjawab, ia sudah diserbu pertanyaan baru.

"Kadang kakek menyimpannya, kenapa?" Jiraya menjawab. Wajahnya dipenuhi keheranan menatap Naruto. Sedang ada tugas prakarya dari barang bekas ya? Makanya tanya-tanya koran?.

"Yang tahun 97an ada kek?" Jiraya menaikan sebelah alisnya sangat tinggi. Ia sangat heran. Tugas prakarya memangnya harus memakai koran yang selama itu. Gurunya siapa sih?.

Mendapat tatapan heran dari kakeknya, Naruto menjawab "Aku sedang mencari berita ditahun itu kek."

"Tidak mencari di internet?"

"Sudah, tapi tidak banyak yang kudapat."

"Datang saja ke perpustakaan Konoha, disana kemungkinan besar ada." Jiraya menyeruput kembali tehnya. Tak peduli pada berita apa yang dicari pemuda itu di koran yang terbit 17 tahun lalu.

* * *

Setelah pulang sekolah Naruto langsung menuju perpustakaan Konoha seperti saran kakeknya. Hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub dan Naruto juga hanya menemui Hinata sebentar. Menceritakan tentang upacara pemakaman. Masalah buku catatan, Naruto sudah menanyakan pada Hinata keesokan harinya setelah dari rumah keluarga Hinata. Sayangnya Hinata tidak ingat tentang isi buku itu.

"Permisi bi, Aku ingin mencari koran tahun 1997, apa ada?" Naruto langsung bertanya pada seorang wanita penjaga perpustakaan.

"Sebentar ya." Wanita itu mengetik di komputer didepannya.

"Ada ratusan koran. Bisa kau lebih spesifikan bulan dan tanggalnya?" Wanita itu bertanya. Naruto binggung. Ia tidak tahu bulan dan tanggal berapa kira-kira berita yang sedang ia cari ada.

Melihat kebingungan Naruto. Wanita yang usianya sekitar 30an itu kembali berkata "Mungkin kau bisa menyebutkan kata kunci dari berita yang kau cari?"

Naruto tampak berpikir, dengan ragu ia menjawab. " Siswa, SMA N Konoha, Tewas, dan Menghilang"

Wanita itu tampak sedikit terkejut dengan kata kunci yang disebut Naruto. Tapi ia tetap mengetikannya.

"Ada sekitar lebih dari 30 koran, kau mau membaca semuanya?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah, petugas kami akan mencarinya. Tapi ini pasti akan memakan waktu lama. Tidak apa-apa?" Naruto mengangguk lagi.

"Baik, Terimakasih bi." Ucapnya sambil sedikit membungkuk.

.

.

Setelah menunggu hampir setengah jam lamanya. Naruto akhirnya mendapat yang ia cari. 30 lebih koran lokal ada di mejanya, dengan artikel kebanyakan membahas tentang tewasnya pelajar secara misterius.

_**Konoha, 28 November 1997**_

_**Siswi Kelas 2 SMA N Konoha Ditemukan Tewas Mengenaskan**_

_**Konoha, 2 Desember 1997**_

_**Lagi, Siswa SMA N Konoha Tewas Mengering**_

_**Konoha, 28 Desember 1997**_

_**Siswi SMA N Konoha Menghilang Secara Misterius**_

Naruto membaca judul-judul artikel itu. Dan ia juga tadi melihat judul yang sama dengan potongan kecil koran lusuh di rumahnya. Dari berita yang Naruto baca sekilas, kasusnya memang mirip dengan apa yang terjadi pada dua pelajar yang tewas itu –yang sekarang masih menjadi bahan perbincangan-.

Karena terlalu banyak, Naruto memutuskan untuk mengkopi beberapa artikel dari koran-koran itu. Dengan alasan penelitian di sekolah, Naruto pun mendapat ijin dari petugas perpustakaan.

* * *

Naruto berlari tergesa menuju ruangan _Mystery Club_. Mungkin teman-temannya sudah menunggu. Ada yang ingin disampaikan. Sebenarnya Naruto akan memberitahukannya saat istirahat tadi, tapi ia justru mendapat tugas dari Kakashi -sensei. Dan sekarang ia juga terlambat datang karena gurunya tadi masih asik saja menceritakan masa mudanya walau bel pulang telah berbunyi.

"Maaf menunggu."

Empat orang didalam ruangan itu dan sesosok gadis yang sedang duduk di pojok ruangan pun menoleh kesumber suara. Naruto terengah.

"Ada apa? Kau bilang telah menemukan sebuah misteri?" Sora bertanya, ia tak sabar.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia melirik ke pojok ruangan dimana Hinata tengah tersenyum kearahnya. Naruto balas tersenyum.

Keempat teman Naruto hanya mengernyitkan kening ketika Naruto menarik papan tulis di dekat jendela ke depan mereka. Naruto membuka tasnya, ia lalu menempelkan foto Hinata di papan itu, lalu beberapa potongan kertas yang cukup banyak.

"Apa itu senpai?" Tanya Shion setelah ia baca tulisan-tulisan di kertas itu. Ia bingung. Semuanya berisi berita tentang pelajar yang tewas mengerikan. Dan berita itu kebanyakan tahun 1997. Ada juga sih yang baru beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi inti berita itu sama semua, meski nama korbanya berbeda-beda.

Jelas sekali jika teman-temannya itu penasaran dengan maksud Naruto ini. Begitupun dengan Hinata yang dari tadi hanya memperhatikan Naruto.

"Ini yang akan kita pecahkan!" Naruto berucap. Sora, Kiba, Amaru, Shion bahkan Hinata hanya memandang pemuda yang tengah membelakangi papan tulis itu bingung.

"Kalian pasti tau kan, tentang kabar pembunuhan pelajar yang aneh itu?" Semua mengangguk.

"Itu juga terjadi 17 tahun yang lalu." Pandangan semua orang kini beralih pada kertas-kertas di belakang Naruto. Ya sepertinya memang begitu. Tapi kenapa ada foto Hinata juga?.

"Dan kalian juga tau kan tentang Hinata, pendiri pertama klub ini?" Ya mereka tahu, Kabuto yang bercerita tentang Hinata yang menghilang dihari ulang tahunnya.

"Kita akan mencari tau pelaku pembunuhan pelajar itu!" Semua mata memandang Naruto tak percaya. Pemuda ini gila? Mereka hanya anak SMA yang kebetulan suka dengan hal-hal yang berbau misteri. Lalu bagaimana mereka bisa memecahkan sebuah kasus yang polisi saja mengaku kesulitan untuk menguak kasus ini.

Melihat tatapan ragu dari teman-temannya, Naruto paham karena ia juga ragu sebenarnya.

"Kita pasti bisa, karena Hinata kurasa dia waktu itu juga tengah menyelidiki kasus ini." Naruto mencoba menyakinkan.

Hinata tampak terkejut ketika Naruto mengatakannya. Dirinya mencoba memecahkan kasus itu? Benarkah?.

"Benarkah, Hinata mencoba mencari tahu kasus ini? Dari mana kau tahu?" Kiba bertanya penasaran. Seingatnya mereka tahu soal Hinata hanya sebatas 'dia itu pendiri klub ini yang kemudian hilang secara misterius' hanya itu.

"Sebenarnya, aku sangat penasaran kenapa Hinata menghilang," Naruto melirik Hinata yang hanya diam memandangnya.

"Karena itu, aku menemui keluarganya dan bertanya soal Hinata. Dan aku menemukan potongan koran ini dikamarnya," Naruto menyerahkan potongan koran tersebut pada teman-temannya. Satu persatu melihat dan membaca kertas koran tersebut hati-hati.

"Dan dari keluarga Hinata, mereka bilang kalau Hinata tengah menyelidiki kasus sebelum dia menghilang. Jadi aku simpulkan kalau Hinata tengah menyelidiki kasus ini."

"Begitu ya,? Kiba tampak berpikir. Agak terkejut juga, ternyata Naruto punya jiwa keingin tahuan yang tinggi. Tapi kenapa dia begitu penasaran dan sangat tertarik soal Hinata ya?

"Setidaknya kita coba dulu," Naruto melanjutkan. Ia berharap teman-temannya setuju. Sebenarnya kalau mereka keberatan pun tak masalah sih, toh dari awal ia memang berniat membantu Hinata seorang diri. Tapi dari lubuk hatinya Naruto berharap temannya mau membantu.

"Kita coba saja tidak ada salahnya kan?" Amaru berucap. Ia tersenyum memandang Naruto.

"Lagi pula mungkin kita akan terkenal karena berhasil mengalahkan polisi. Hahaha.." Ucap Sora dengan tawa khasnya.

Semua yang ada disana pun tertawa mendengar celotehan Sora. Naruto tersenyum lega. Tapi ada lagi..

"Aku juga memutuskan untuk mencari tahu tentang menghilangnya Hinata." Tawa mereka terhenti. Naruto memandang temannya yakin dan penuh harap. Di pojok ruangan, Hinata hanya menatap kosong kearah Naruto. Ada rasa tidak enak sebenarnya. Ia merasa kalau Naruto terlalu banyak menolongnya.

"Kau serius senpai? Jadi diawal pembentukan kita. Kau memilih dua kasus yang sulit seperti ini?" Naruto mengangguk yakin.

"Karena kurasa ada hubungannya antara kasus pembunuhan ini dan menghilangnya Hinata." Ucap Naruto.

Di pojok ruangan, Hinata tampak berpikir. Benarkah kematiannya ada hubungannya dengan kasus pembunuhan itu? Tapi kenapa?.

Semua diam. Tampak tengah memikirkan apa yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Baiklah, lagi pula kau ketuanya. Kita hanya mematuhi perintahmu kan?" Kiba menatap Naruto. Semua mengangguk menyetujui.

"Terimakasih." Naruto membungkukan badannya berungkali. Ia senang.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu, kau ketuannya." Amaru tersenyum lembut. Yang lain menanggapinya dengan senyum yang sama pula. Akh, Naruto jadi terharu.

"Kabuto-sensei perlu diberi tahu?" Shion bertanya. Oh iya, Naruto lupa.

"Biar aku saja yang beri tahu." Ucap Naruto.

* * *

Hinata dan Naruto duduk di atas meja, menghadap keluar jendela. Sejak 10 menit yang lalu setelah yang lain pulang, Hinata dan Naruto masih diam. Mereka hanya memandangi beberapa siswa dari klub basket yang sedang berlatih dari balik kaca jendela ruang _Mystery Club_.

"Jika perkiraanmu benar, semua ini bisa aku mengerti," Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapi ucapan Hinata.

Ya, jika perkiraan Naruto benar maka semua ini bisa masuk akal. Mengapa ia terkurung disini, mengapa ia bisa merasakan seseorang yang mati akibat pembunuhan itu. Hinata sedikit mengerti sekarang.

"Ya, mungkin urusanmu yang belum selesai itu adalah mengungkap pelakunya." Ucap Naruto. Ia menatap wajah pucat Hinata dari samping. "Mungkin sebenarnya kau sudah tau siapa pelakunya." Ya memang mungkin. Sayangnya sekarang ia hanya arwah yang memorinya hanya sedikit, ia tak ingat. Dan saat Hinata masih hidup, ia belum sempat menguaknya ke publik. Sebelum akhirnya..

"Naruto!" Hinata menatap mata biru milik Naruto.

"Ada apa?" Naruto bingung saat Hinata tiba-tiba menatapnya seperti itu.

"Kau yakin akan tetap mencari tahu tentang pembunuhan itu?" Hinata bertanya takut-takut.

Naruto mengangguk. Memangnya kenapa? Dengan dia tahu siapa pelakunya berarti urusan Hinata akan selesai kan.

"Jika sebelum mati aku tengah menyelidiki kasus ini dan aku tahu siapa pelakunya.." Hinata menggantung kalimatnya. Ia masih menatap Naruto, berharap pemuda ini mengerti yang akan dikatakannya tanpa ia harus melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Naruto tercekat. Matanya membulat. Naruto mengerti "Mungkin kau dibunuh oleh pelakunya," Hinata mengangguk. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tak menatap Hinata lagi.

"Kau akan dalam bahaya Naruto, aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa padamu," Hinata menatap Naruto khawatir. Meski ia ingin Naruto membantunya, tapi jika urusannya bisa membahayakan nyawa seseorang, Hinata tidak mau. Cukup dia saja yang menderita, jangan orang lain.

Naruto menelan ludahnya. Sejujurnya ia tidak memikirkan tentang hal itu sebelumnya, sama sekali tidak. Ia terlampau senang akhirnya ia sedikit tahu tentang kemungkinan urusan Hinata itu, sampai-sampai tak memikirkan apapun. Bahkan soal keselamatannya.

Menghembuskan napasnya. Naruto memandang Hinata. Mata birunya bertemu mata pucat yang tak bercahaya milik Hinata. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang amat hangat.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja jika kau baik-baik saja." Hinata tercekat, ia memandang Naruto tanpa berkedip.

"Apapun akan aku lakukan untuk membantumu." Dengan penuh keyakinan ia menatap Hinata.

"Lagi pula aku berbeda denganmu," Naruto memegang kedua tangan Hinata, menggenggamnya. Tak peduli pada rasa dingin yang menyerang kedua telapak tangannya yang membuat Naruto sedikit merinding.

"Saat itu kau sendirian. Berbeda denganku sekarang,"

"Aku punya teman-teman di _Mystery Club_ yang akan membantuku," Naruto tersenyum.

"Dan aku juga.. Punya kau.." Naruto tersenyum makin lebar. Ia menggantung kalimatnya. Pandangannya berubah jahil. "Sesosok arwah tua yang seharusnya ku panggil bibi!" Hinata menunduk, ia menahan tawanya. Hinata ingin marah dikatakan arwah tua tapi ia juga sangat bahagia mendengar kalimat-kalimat dari bibir Naruto.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang tengah tersenyum kearahnya. "Kau tetap menyebalkan!" Hinata mengerutu meski bibirnya menampakan senyuman. Naruto hanya diam, memandang sosok yang entah sejak kapan sudah memiliki tempat sendiri dihatinya. Sosok yang jika berada didekatnya akan terasa dingin, tapi entah mengapa Naruto menyukainya. Hawa dingin dari Hinata membuatnya nyaman.

Cukup lama saling bertatapan, Naruto dan Hinata tergelak bersama. Mereka tertawa, pada entah apa yang lucu. Merekapun memperbaiki posisi mereka menghadap keluar jendela. Memandang lapangan basket yang telah kosong entah sejak kapan. Tangan kanan Naruto masih menggengam jemari mungil tangan kiri Hinata. Mungkin dingin yang Naruto rasakan adalah kehangatan dari Hinata yang sangat ia sukai.

Tawa mereka berubah jadi senyumam. Mereka terdiam, menikmati kebersamaan yang hanya mereka yang dapat merasakannya.

Hinata menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto.

"Terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak Naruto"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note : Saya tau kalau chapter ini alurnya kecepetan dan maksa. Maaf ya, saya juga ngga puas sebenernya haha.. soalnya aku maunya Naruto cepet-cepet tau permasalahannya Hinata sih, jadi ya gitu deh jadinya. -_-**

**Sekali lagi, maaf ya kalo reader kecewa. Dan terimakasih sudah mau mau baca dan review.**

**Arigatou gozaimasu. Sampai jumpa ^^**

**Jakarta, 17 January 2015**

**Salam, Mey Lv**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mystery Club**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Mystery, Friendship**

**Main Chara : Naruto U. &amp; Hinata H.**

**Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo, Alur Maksa dan Lambat, etc.**

**Silakan Membaca ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa?" Tanya Hinata heran ketika tiba-tiba Naruto menjulurkan tangan kanannya.

"Hari ini usiaku 17 tahun, tidak memberiku ucapan selamat?" Ucap Naruto enteng. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya sebelumnya meminta ucapan selamat ulang tahun seperti ini. Tapi ia ingin Hinata mengucapkannya. Sayangnya Hinata pasti tidak tahu tanggal lahirnya. Jadi, Naruto berinisiatif memberi tahu Hinata, meski terkesan aneh jadinya.

Hinata hanya membentuk huruf O besar pada mulutnya tanpa bersuara. Ia manggut-mangut saja, membuat Naruto menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Ayo ucapkan selamat!" Naruto maksa. Tidak ada yang memberimu ucapan selamat ulang tahun ya?

Hinata tersenyum menahan tawa. Lucu melihat Naruto yang memaksa seperti itu tapi tersipu malu, jadi ingin mencubitnya.

"Otanjoubi Omedeto, Naruto." Hinata menjabat tangan Naruto, memberikan rasa dingin pada telapak tangan pemuda itu.

Naruto nyengir "Arigatou," Ucapnya.

Naruto kemudian duduk di meja, memandang lapangan basket yang terlihat masih sepi –Naruto memang berangkat pagi-pagi sekali hari ini. Hinata juga mengikuti duduk disamping Naruto. Mereka selalu seperti ini sejak ruangan ini dibuka. Duduk diatas meja memandang keluar jendela.

"17 tahun ya?" Hinata bicara sambil menatap Naruto. Pemuda itu menoleh. Sekarang mereka saling berhadapan. Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Dapat kado apa?" Hinata bertanya, ia penasaran. Kira-kira kado apa yang didapat oleh lelaki diulang tahunnya yang ke-17?

"Tidak ada,"

"Hah?"

"Ada sih kejutan dari kakek dan nenek tadi pagi, lalu mereka akan mengajak makan malam nanti, kedua orangtuaku juga menelpon mereka bilang akan datang nanti malam."

"Itu berarti ada, bodoh!" Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya melihat awan putih yang terlihat tebal dan empuk. Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau sendiri, apa yang kau dapat ketika ulang ta.." Naruto menutup mulutnya. Ia lupa kalau Hinata meninggal di hari ulang tahunnya. Apa tidak apa-apa bertanya seperti itu.

"Aku mendapat kejutan dari ayah dan adikku, teman-temanku, dan kado yang banyak." Hinata menerawang. Memori itu tiba-tiba terlihat begitu jelas. "Kado yang belum sempat aku buka."

Sepertinya Naruto benar-benar salah bicara tadi. Hinata jadi ingat soal kehidupannya yang dulu, kalau hal itu membuat gadis itu bahagia sih tidak masalah, tapi kalau gadis itu jadi sedih begini? Naruto tidak suka.

"Hinata, kurasa kau sudah membuka kado dari teman-temanmu." Ucap Naruto. Sekarang ia sedang mencoba menghibur roh disampingnya ini.

"Teman-temanmu selalu mengenangmu kan, kurasa itu kado yang sebenarnya mereka berikan padamu." Hinata tertegun. Benar, kenapa ia harus bersedih. Kado-kado yang diterimanya pun pasti hanyalah barang-barang yang dalam beberapa tahun mendatang akan dibuang.

Ia menatap Naruto dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih," Ucapnya. Hinata benar-benar berterimakasih. Lagi, Naruto membuatnya melupakan kesedihannya. Hinata bersyukur, sangat bersyukur malah.

Dan sekarang giliran Naruto yang tertegun melihat senyum manis roh itu. Sadar akan yang ia lakukan, Naruto alihkan pandangannya keluar jendela.

"Kabuto-sensei!" Naruto turun dari meja dan bergegas keluar ketika melihat Kabuto yang sedang berjalan memasuki gedung utama. Naruto ingin menemui Kabuto untuk membicarakan rencana klubnya. Sebenarnya tidak memberitahu pun tidak apa-apa sih.

"Aku ikut!"

* * *

"Sensei!" Panggil Naruto. Kabuto yang akan membuka pintu ruang guru, menoleh.

"Ya?"

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan tentang klub."

Kabuto menganguk, "Bicara didalam saja."

Kabuto mengambil kursi dan menggesernya di depan meja kerjanya. Naruto duduk di kursi yang disediakan Kabuto tadi. Sedangkan Hinata duduk di meja guru disamping meja Kabuto.

Ruang guru masih sepi. Hanya ada dua orang guru yang Naruto tidak kenal sedang merapikan meja kerjanya, juga seorang cleaning service yang mengelap kaca.

"Sebenarnya misi kami ini tentang Hinata, sensei." Hinata? Kabuto mengernyitkan alis.

"Mereka akan mencari tahu tentang kematianku Kabuto. Kau juga pasti ingin tahu kan?" Hinata menjawab wajah tanya Kabuto.

Naruto hanya melirik Hinata sekilas. Pemuda itu mengelengkan kepalanya pelan. Memangnya Kabuto bisa mendengarmu apa? Mungkin itulah yang dikatakan batin Naruto.

"Kita ingin tahu tentang sosok pendiri klub kami. Itulah misi pertama kami sensei," Hinata menatap Naruto bingung. Kenapa dia tidak bilang seperti yang ia katakan?

"Dan Kabuto-sensei kan teman Hinata, jadi saya kesini juga untuk menjalankan misi kami ini. Bertanya soal Hinata pada sensei." Hinata makin mengernyit heran. Kenapa dengan pemuda ini sih?

"Begitu ya?" Kabuto tersenyum. "Mmmh, jadi apa yang kau ingin tahu soal Hinata?"

Naruto hanya tersenyum kearah Hinata yang menatapnya sebal campur bingung. Ya sebenarnya Naruto juga akan memberi tahu soal misi klub yang sebenarnya pada Kabuto tadi. Tapi, dia merasa kalau misi ini hanya boleh klubnya saja yang tahu. Selain klubnya, tidak ada yang boleh tahu termasuk guru pembimbingnya.

"Sebenarnya kami sudah mulai mencari tahu tentang Hinata pada keluarganya sensei, dan mereka bilang sebelum meninggal dia sedang menyelidiki kasus. Mereka tidak tahu kasus apa, tapi aku yakin sensei tahu." Jawab Naruto. Pemuda ini sebenarnya juga tengah memastikan apakah analisisnya tentang Hinata yang tahu pelaku pembunuhan pelajar itu benar atau tidak.

"Ya Hinata tengah menyelidiki kasus saat itu bersamaku. Kasus pembunuhan berantai 17 tahun lalu." Kabuto menjawab sambil menerawang. Naruto tersenyum, senang rasanya tahu jika analisisnya memang benar.

Hinata memandang Kabuto. Jika dia menyelidiki kasus itu berdua, apakah Kabuto tau siapa pelakunya? Tapi jika tahu, Hinata yakin Kabuto akan bernasib sama seperti dirinya. Mungkin kebetulan baru dirinya yang tahu dan belum sempat Hinata memberi tahu Kabuto, dia sudah keburu mati. Tapi Hinata bersyukur dia belum sempat memberi tahunya, sehingga sahabatnya itu masih baik-baik saja sampai sekarang.

"Sebenarnya, sebelumnya dia tidak tertarik dengan kasus itu, tapi berubah ketika korbanya adalah teman kami."

_Hinata melipat koran yang tadi baru ia baca "Mengerikan." Ucapnya, lalu memberikan koran itu pada Kabuto disampingnya. Ia memakan ice cream yang dibelikan Kabuto tadi._

"_Pelakunya bukan orang kurasa," Kabuto menerima koran itu dan meletakannya disampingnya –dibangku yang kosong-_

_Hinata mengangguk sambil terus memakan ice creamnya. Matanya memandang anak-anak yang sedang bermain di taman tempat mereka berada sekarang. Taman cukup ramai sekarang karena ini hari minggu._

"_Kau tidak penasaran?" Tanya Kabuto._

"_Akh, tentu saja aku penasaran, kau dan semua orang pasti penasaran." Karena melamun tadi, Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Kabuto._

"_Tidak ingin mencari tahu?"._

_Hinata tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Polisi saja kesulitan mencari bukti dan pelakunya. Apalagi aku?"_

"_Meskipun aku pendiri Mystery Club, bukan berarti semua kasus akan aku selesaikan. Aku tahu kemampuanku, aku bukan Sherlock Holmes." _

"_Jangan merendah seperti itu, aku tau kemampuanmu," Kabuto menatap Hinata._

"_Kau selalu berhasil memecahkan kasus di sekolah, hilangnya cincin kepala sekolah, menghilangnya 20 buku di perpustakaan,mengungkap pelaku terror anak kelas 3, juga.."_

"_Sudahlah, itu kan kejadiannya di sekolah, berbeda dengan yang ini, lagi pula kau juga membantuku, aku tidak sehebat itu." Hinata memotong cepat-cepat perkataan Kabuto._

"Bagaimanapun aku mengatakannya, Hinata selalu menolak mencari tahu hal itu, dan ya sebenarnya aku cukup bersyukur karena itu."

Naruto dan Hinata tampak bingung. Kenapa Kabuto bersyukur?

Melihat raut heran dari wajah siswanya, Kabuto hanya tersenyum "Dia tidak akan bisa tidur, jika dia belum memecahkan kasusnya, aku bersyukur karena berarti dia akan tidur nyenyak." Oh, begitu. Naruto melirik Hinata yang tampak terperangah. Benarkah dia seperti itu jika menghadapi sebuah kasus?.

"Tapi kemudian tekatnya berubah.."

_Pagi itu harusnya menjadi awal hari yang cerah bagi siswa-siswi SMA N Konoha. Tapi.._

"_Kyaaa..!" Teriakan dari seorang siswi mengawali duka dan ketakutan yang mengancam seluruh penghuni sekolah._

_Seluruh penghuni sekolah yang mendengar teriakan itu langsung menuju kesumber suara. Dan teriakan-teriakan juga tangisan histeris pun terdengar bersahutan setelahnya._

"_I-itu Yuki-san"_

"_Dia anak kelas dua!"_

"_Aku tak mampu melihatnya!"_

_Hinata dan Kabuto yang baru datang saat itu pun langsung menuju ke tempat kejadian –kebun di belakang sekolah-. Mereka menerobos siswa-siswi yang mengelilingi sesuatu._

_Hinata menutup mulutnya setelah melihat apa yang menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Hinata ingin menangis melihat sosok mengerikan itu. Ia pun langsung menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Kabuto disampingnya. Kabuto memeluk kepala Hinata, makin menyenbunyikan wajah gadis itu._

"_Minggir-minggir!" Itu suara kepala sekolah, di belakangnya ada banyak orang-orang dari kepolisian._

_Kabuto menyeret Hinata untuk pergi dari tempat itu, saat polisi mulai mengusir siswa-siswa disana dan memasang garis polisi disekitar area tersebut._

_Di ruang Mystery Club, Hinata dan Kabuto duduk dilantai, bersandar tembok di bawah jendela. Hinata memeluk erat lengan Kabuto, menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Kabuto tahu, Hinata sedang menangis. Meski tanpa suara, tapi ia merasa seragamnya basah._

_Pemuda berkacamata itu mengelus rambut Hinata, mencoba memberi ketenangan pada gadis itu. Kabuto maklum, pasti ini sangat membuat gadis ini syok. Yang Kabuto tahu, Yuki cukup dekat dengan Hinata,mereka satu kelas di tempat bimbingan belajar. Melihat tubuh temannya yang tewas mengerikan seperti itu pasti akan membuat siapa saja syok seperti Hinata._

"_Aku tidak bisa menghilangkan kejadian tadi di pikiranku." Kabuto mengerti, sejujurnya dia juga sulit melupakan itu. Memangnya siapa yang akan dengan mudah melupakan hal itu? Melihat tubuh kaku yang keriput dan mengering, mulutnya menganga, matanya melotot, rambutnya putih semua. Dan tubuh tak bernyawa dengan kondisi seperti itu adalah temanmu sendiri._

"_Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa," Jemari pemuda itu menghapus air mata Hinata. "Tapi siapa yang tega melakukan hal ini?"_

"_Kau tidak ingin tahu, Hinata?" Kabuto menoleh._

_Hinata menggeleng. "Pasti bukan manusia yang melakukannya, manusia membunuh hanya menghilangkan nyawa orang yang dibunuh, bukan membuat orang yang dibunuhnya menjadi seperti orang berusia ratusan tahun,"_

_Kabuto mengerti, memang benar apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Di koran, radio dan tv pun sering membahas hal ini dengan sesuatu yang gaib. Karena diambil logika pun rasanya tidak mungkin seseorang membunuh dengan seperti itu, bahkan hingga 5 korbannya –ralat 6 sekarang._

"_Aku tidak mungkin mencari tahu."_

_Kabuto menghela napas "Baguslah.."_

Naruto melirik Hinata dan Kabuto bergantian. Benar mereka dulu hanya menjalin persahabatan? Tapi rasanya dari cerita Kabuto, mereka berdua terlalu intim sebagai sahabat.

Akh, memangnya kalau ternyata mereka berdua menjalin hubungan lebih dari teman kenapa? Tidak masalahkan? Itu masa lalu, dan Hinata juga hanya arwah sekarang, dia sudah meninggal 17 tahun lalu.

"Tapi sepertinya Hinata tetap tidak mau mencari tahu?" Tanya Naruto yang disetujui Hinata yang menganguk-angguk. Arwah gadis itu tampak antusias sekali mendengar cerita Kabuto, seolah Hinata dalam cerita itu bukan dirinya semasa hidup.

Kabuto hanya tersenyum "Iya, setelah korban kedua baru Hinata merubah keputusannya. Saat itu aku baru pertama kali melihatnya seperti itu,"

_Setelah 4 hari kejadian itu, SMA N Konoha kembali ramai ketika siswa-siswinya baru datang. Mereka tampak berlarian dengan wajah penasaran, cemas dan takut. _

_Kabuto yang baru datang pun hanya bingung melihat teman-temannya itu. Ada apa? Kebakaran ya?_

"_Yamato!" Kabuto melihat Hinata yang tengah menahan lengan seorang pemuda –teman seangkatanya._

"_Ada apa?" Kabuto sudah berada di belakang Hinata. Gadis itu menoleh kearahnya. Kabuto hanya tersenyum dan kembali menatap siswa yang dipanggil Yamato oleh Hinata._

"_Genta! Dia katanya menjadi korban pembunuhan itu!" Baik Hinata maupun Kabuto, mereka sama-sama terbelalak, mereka tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan 'Pembunuhan itu'._

"_Dia ditemukan di atap, aku juga baru ingin melihatnya." Genta? Genta yang mana? Teman seangkatannya tidak ada yang bernama Genta. Apa murid kelas tiga itu ya, wakil ketua klub judo? Genta yang disukai.._

_Kabuto tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu, ia melirik ke arah sampingnya. Sebenarnya Kabuto tak terlalu ingin melihat ekspresi Hinata saat ini. Dia pasti sangat syok._

_Setelah lengannya dilepas oleh Hinata, Yamato berlari menuju tangga mengikuti siswa lain yang juga tengah menuju ke atap gedung utama. Kabuto mengangguk, ia juga akan mengikuti Yamato sebelum sebuah tangan menahan lengannya._

_Kabuto menghentikan langkahnya, ia melihat lengan kirinya yang ditahan Hinata."Ada apa, kau ti.." Kabuto menahan kalimatnya melihat Hinata tengah merunduk hingga wajahnya tak terlihat tertutup poni._

"Dia terlihat sangat ketakutan, namun aku dapat merasakan amarah pada dirinya saat itu," Kabuto sedikit merubah posisi duduknya. "Melihat temanmu dan orang yang kau suka mati, pasti kau sangat marah kan?" Naruto mengangguk, ia melihat kearah Hinata. Arwah itu hanya diam tanpa ekspresi menatap Kabuto.

Jadi korbannya orang yang disukai Hinata ya? Gadis itu pasti sangat sedih. Entah bagaimana rasanya mengetahui bahwa orang yang sedang mendapat posisi special di hatimu, ternyata menjadi korban dari pembunuhan yang keji. Berat pasti.

_Kabuto dapat merasakan tangan yang menahan lengannya bergetar. Kenapa? Tak pernah Kabuto melihat gadis ini seperti ini. "A-aku ti-tidak mau," Bahkan suaranyapun kini bergetar dan tergagap. Hinata tak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. "Ku-kumo.. kumohon." Cengkraman di lengan Kabuto makin menguat dan gadis itu makin menunduk._

_._

_Duduk di meja seperti yang menjadi kebiasaanya, Hinata memandang keluar jendela di ruangan klubnya. Sekaleng soda berada digenggaman tangannya. Hari ini sekolah lagi-lagi diliburkan guna penyelidikan oleh polisi yang sedari tadi banyak terlihat mondar-mandir di SMA N Konoha._

"_Kau sudah baikan?" Hinata mengangguk._

"_Aku sudah memikirkannya." Hinata menatap Kabuto mantap. "Aku akan mencari tahu." Kabuto hanya melihat kedua manic lavender Hinata. Mencoba mencari kemungkinan gadis ini berbohong atau ragu dengan perkataannya. Tapi, nihil. Gadis ini sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya jika ingin mencari tahu tentang sesuatu. Penuh keyakinan, tanpa keraguan secuil pun._

"_Tapi, semua orang bilang yang melakukan ini siluman, Hinata?" Kabuto ragu._

"_Aku membaca sebuah buku. Siluman datang karena ia dipanggil."_

"_Aku akan mencari tahu siapa yang memanggil siluman itu." Kabuto terperangah. Benar. Memang siluman tak akan melakukan itu jika tidak dipanggil oleh manusia. Tapi, pastinya orang itu bukan orang sembarangan. Apa tidak berbahaya?_

"_Kau mau membantuku?"_

"_Tapi, Hinata ini.."_

"_Jika kau menolak. Aku bisa sendiri!" Kabuto sedikit kesal ucapannya terpotong. Sepertinya keras kepala gadis ini muncul lagi. Ya mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak mungkin ia biarkan Hinata mencari tahu kasus ini sendirian._

"Aku dan Hinata mulai mencari tahu, bertanya pada orang-orang terdekat, polisi, keluarga korban hingga bertanya pada cenayang tentang hal-hal gaib. Tapi kami belum mendapat apa-apa. Hingga Hinata dikabarkan menghilang di hari ulang tahunnya." Ucap Kabuto. Naruto mengangguk. Err tapi, Ada yang mengganjal dalam benak Naruto. Hinata kan kabarnya meninggal ketika ulang tahunnya, dan dari yang Naruto tahu itu berarti tanggal 27 Desember. Bukankah berarti masih libur natal dan tahun baru ya? Lalu kenapa dia hilang di sekolah? Ah Naruto baru sadar soal itu.

"Di sini, setiap 2 hari setelah natal, kami akan tetap berangkat sekolah untuk bersilaturahmi dengan teman dan guru. Juga untuk mengurusi kegiatan sekolah atau klub yang akan di tinggal lama." Setelah dari tadi diam, Hinata bersuara menjawab pertanyaan dalam benak Naruto. Roh Hinata sepertinya bisa membaca pikiran.

Oh, begitu. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Ia baru tahu. Maklumlah, dia kan murid baru disini. Ehm, tapi kenapa Kabuto tidak menceritakan proses ketika mencari tahu kasus itu? Ia menyembunyikan sesuatu?

"Sensei, lalu saat kalian mencari-cari bukti itu bagaimana?" Naruto sangat penasaran.

Kabuto hanya tersenyum, ia melepas kacamatanya dan mengelapnya. "Aku harus masuk ke kelas Naruto,"

"Haaah?" Naruto melihat kesekeliling. Ternyata ruang guru sudah ramai, para sensei itu sebagian besar sudah akan mulai keluar ruangan malah. Memangnya bel sudah berbunyi ya? Kapan?

"5 menit lalu." Naruto kaget oleh ucapan Kabuto. Kenapa semua orang seperti bisa membaca pikiran sih.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat ke kelas". Naruto mengangguk dan berlari keluar ruangan. Ia juga baru sadar, kalau Hinata juga sudah tidak ada di sana. Ck arwah itu, kenapa tidak memberi tahunya sih. Berlari sampai ke lantai tiga kan pasti sangat melelahkan. Naruto hanya menghela napas pasrah sambil terus berlari. Mendengar cerita soal Hinata, membuatnya lupa waktu. Menyebalkan.

* * *

"Hooaamms" Naruto menguap lebar. Pelajaran tadi sungguh sangat membosankan. Jika saja ia adalah Shikamaru yang sudah jenius dari sananya, Naruto juga pasti tertidur seperti bocah berambut nanas itu.

Naruto meregangkan ototnya, menyenderkan tubuhnya di jendela koridor sekolahnya. Sesekali pemuda itu melempar senyum dan menjawab sapaan dari teman-temannya yang melewatinya. Meski baru disini, tapi Naruto memang cukup di kenal karena keramahannya dan sifatnya yang menyenangkan. Ya meskipun pemuda ini juga dicap aneh, karena beberapakali terlihat seolah berbicara sendiri.

"Eh?" Lagi-lagi Naruto melihat Anko-sensei yang sedang melamun –lebih tepatnya memandang sesuatu ke bawah dari jendela koridor. Dan lagi-lagi perasaan Naruto mengatakan kalau yang menjadi objek guru muda itu adalah ruangan klubnya –_Mystery Club_-.

Setelah Naruto melihat Anko-sensei menunduk dan memejamkan mata, guru berambut hitam itu berjalan menjauh dari tempatnya tadi, menuju tangga di pojok koridor. Naruto hanya memandang punggung Anko-sensei yang semakin menjauh.

Naruto tampak berpikir, dan akhirnya ia pun memutuskan memanggil Anko. "Sensei, Anko-sensei tunggu!" Teriakan pemuda itu, sedikit membuatnya jadi perhatian.

Anko berhenti, menoleh kebelakang guna mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya.

"Kau.." Anko tampak mencoba mengingat "Naruto ya?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Iya. Aku Uzumaki Naruto, ketua dari _Mystery Club._" Naruto memperkenalkan diri. Anko hanya ber-oh dan mengangguk. Jadi ada apa pemuda ini memanggilnya?

"Kami sedang ada misi sensei, dan misi kami itu mencari tahu soal Hinata," Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya melihat Anko-sensei yang terkejut ketika ia menyebut Hinata. Ada yang salah dari nama Hinata?.

"Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Aku tidak kenal." Anko memundurkan badannya dan berniat berbalik meninggalkan muridnya. Namun Naruto menahan lengan senseinya. Terserahlah jika tidak sopan, Naruto penasaran dengan reaksi Anko soalnya.

Anko menatap muridnya marah. Dengan kasar ia hempaskan tangan pemuda itu.

"Maaf, tapi sensei kan teman sekelas Hinata dulu, pasti sensei kenal Hinata." Mata Anko menyipit tajam.

"Darimana kau tau?" Tanya Anko.

"Eh?" Tidak mungkin kan Naruto bilang dia tahu dari Hinata. Dia akan dianggap gila pasti.

"Dari Kabuto-sensei," Naruto berharap Anko percaya kebohongannya. Dan sepertinya berhasil.

"Kita memang sekelas, tapi aku tidak dekat dengannya. Jadi percuma jika kau bertanya tentangnya padaku." Setelah mengatakannya, ia bergegas pergi. Tak peduli wajah heran dan penuh tanya dari Naruto. Aneh, pikir pemuda itu. Rasanya seperti ada yang disembunyikan. Dan sepertinya Anko sangat tidak suka ia membicarakan Hinata. Baiklah, kata Hinata dari dulu Anko memang tidak menyukai gadis itu. Tapi kenapa? Apa yang membuat Anko tidak suka pada Hinata bahkan walau Hinata sudah meninggal.

Larut dalam pikirannya Naruto bahkan tidak sadar dengan hawa dingin disekitarnya. "Memikirkan apa?" Suara tiba-tiba yang terdengar sangat dekat di telinga kirinya membuat Naruto terlonjak kaget hingga membentur dinding tembok di sampingnya. Dan hal itu lagi-lagi membuat pemuda pirang itu mendapat tatapan heran dari teman-temannya. Ya tentu saja karena reaksi kaget Naruto tadi sungguh berlebihan.

Setelah menelan kasar ludahnya, Naruto hampir akan berteriak pada Hinata. Tapi ia teringat kalau sekarang mereka tidak sedang berdua. Akhirnya Naruto hanya menghela napas, mungkin nanti dia akan meceramahi arwah ini agar tidak datang tiba-tiba dan membuatnya terancam mati muda seperti dia..

Hinata hanya tersenyum, ini pertama kalinya dia datang menemui Naruto di tempat yang cukup ramai seperti ini. Tapi Hinata ingin bicara sesuatu. Ada yang mengganjal hatinya sedari tadi.

"Aku ingin bicara," Naruto mengangguk, ia lalu merogoh kantung celananya.

"Naruto!" Baru Naruto akan meletakan iphone miliknya disamping telinganya, seseorang memanggilnya. Itu Sora. Pemuda berambut hitam ke abu-abuan itu sekarang sudah berada disampingnya.

"Ada apa?" Naruto yang tadi menyender di dinding memperbaiki posisinya.

"Tidak, ayo ke kantin!" Hinata mendelik. Ia kira pemuda itu akan bicara penting, ternyata hanya ingin mengajak Naruto ke kantin? Jika Hinata bisa menyentuhnya pasti sudah ia cekik lehernya. Sialan, mengganggu saja sih.

Melihat wajah kesal arwah itu, Naruto hanya menahan senyumnya. "Aku.."

"Jangan menolak! Ada yang lain juga di kantin sekarang." Sepertinya, pemikiran Naruto tentang semua orang bisa membaca pikirannya itu memang benar.

"Ayo! Lagi pula." Suara Sora memelan, ia memandang sekeliling dan mengelus lengannya "Kenapa disini dingin ya? Hihhhh.." Sora bergidik dan menyeret Naruto menuruni tangga.

Hinata memandang sebal pemuda itu. Seenaknya saja dia menculik Naruto. Mungkin lain kali dia akan menakuti bocah itu untuk memberinya pelajaran. Dengan perasaan yang masih dongkol Hinata menghilang meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

Karena ini memang jam istirahat, kantin cukup ramai. Tidak hanya siswa, guru pun juga terlihat disini. Membuat Sora sedikit kesulitan mencari dua temannya itu.

"Itu mereka." Sora menunjuk meja disamping jendela. Disana ada Kiba dan Amaru juga Ino yang tengah mengobrol.

"Datang juga," Sambut Amaru ketika Naruto dan Sora duduk didepan mereka.

"Maaf, kalau lama." Balas Sora.

Tanpa menengok Naruto tahu kalau disampingnya kini sudah ada Hinata. Hawa dingin itu sudah sangat ia hapal, meski kali ini hawa dinginnya sangat tipis. Pasti yang dapat merasakannya hanya dirinya saja. Naruto agak kasihan sebenarnya jika Hinata menekan auranya, itu membuat arwah itu lelah. Hinata pernah mengeluh padanya.

"Naruto, hari ini ulang tahunmu kan? Selamat ya." Amaru menjabat tangan Naruto yang sedikit kaget. Kenapa Amaru tau?

"Selamat ya." Kiba dan Sora pun juga ikut menyalami Naruto.

"Aku tidak tahu kau ulang tahun Naruto, Selamat ya." Ucap Ino. "Kenapa, kalian tau?" Lanjut Ino.

"Dia ketua klub kita, masa kita tidak tahu!" Jawab Kiba sekenanya

Naruto nyengir, dia tidak menyangka kalau teman-teman barunya ini bisa tahu ulang tahunnya. "Terimakasih ya," Ucapnya.

"Mereka tahu ulang tahunmu Naruto, beruntung sekali kamu." Hinata menatap satu persatu teman Naruto yang sedang mengobrol. Masa SMA memang paling menyenangkan. Sayangnya masa SMA Hinata sangat singkat, dan sayangnya ia juga tidak ingat bagaimana dirinya saat SMA dulu.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan misi kita?"Tanya Kiba. Ah iya, Naruto kan tadi juga mau menanyakan soal itu.

"Aku berpikir apa kita benar-benar bisa melakukannya?" Lanjutnya.

"Kalian punya misi apa?" Tanya Ino penasaran. Wajah mereka kini berubah jadi sedikit serius, jadi Ino yakin pasti ini misi yang besar.

"Kami akan mencari tahu kematian Hinata." Ucap Sora.

"Kematian Hinata?" Ino segera menutup mulutnya menyadari volume suaranya. Sebenarnya Ino tidak tahu siapa Hinata itu. Tapi mendengar kata kematian sedikit membuatnya terkejut.

Mendapati delikan dari para anggota klub, Ino hanya tersenyum tidak enak. "Maaf." Ucapnya.

BRAKK

"Ya ampun, sensei. Maaf tidak sengaja."

Semua perhatian kini tertuju pada keributan di depan subuah mesin minuman. Disana ada Shion yang tengah mengambil dua kaleng soda yang terjatuh dan Anko yang mengelap kemejanya yang terkena soda.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Ucap Anko lalu segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Naruto menatap kepergian Anko dalam diam. Banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam benak Naruto seputar guru itu sebenarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Amaru pada Shion yang sekarang sudah ada di dekat mereka.

"Aku tidak sengaja menabarak sensei tadi," Mereka hanya menganguk paham.

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh kesamping. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kantin. Karena melamun tadi, Naruto baru sadar kalau Hinata sudah tidak ada lagi disampingnya. Kemana arwah itu?

* * *

Anko berjalan keluar kantin dengan terburu. Soda yang tadi dibeli ia tinggalkan begitu saja. Ia merasa pusing. Percakapan dari siswanya yang tak sengaja ia dengar benar-benar membuatnya sedikit kesal. Mencari tahu kematian Hinata? Apa yang sebenarnya mereka pikirkan? Dan kenapa pula mereka peduli dengan Hinata? Memangnya dia itu siapa?.

Tanpa Anko sadari, dibelakangnya ada Hinata yang sedari tadi mengikuti wanita itu. Hinata memandang punggung wanita di depannya. Ingin sekali rasanya menghentikan langkah Anko dan meminta semua jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ada dibenaknya. Andai saja bisa.

Tiba-tiba langkah Anko memelan dan berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan. Hinata yang menyadari dimana mereka sekarang, memandang punggung Anko bingung. Kenapa Anko kesini?. Sedangkan Anko, tubuhnya kaku dan tegang. Anko terkejut, ia bingung kenapa langkahnya membawa ke tempat yang selalu ia hindari sejak pertama kali ia ke sekolah ini lagi. Bukannya tadi ia berniat ke toilet? Akh, Anko merasa kalau ia harus memeriksakan kepalanya nanti.

Dengan kasar Anko menghembuskan napas menyadari ketidak fokusannya. Hanya karena nama Hinata kembali ia dengar, membuatnya seperti ini. Anko kesal, sangat kesal. Berrniat berbalik pergi, tanpa sengaja Anko melihat papan bertulis _Mystery club _di atas pintu. Anko berhenti bergerak, memori 18 tahun lalu tiba-tiba menyeruak masuk begitu saja dikepalanya.

_Anko berdiri di depan ruangan yang sepertinya baru dicat. Matanya bergulir menilai ruangan tersebut. Dari jendela, Anko bisa melihat dua orang tengah sibuk membersihkan ruangan ini. _

"Mystery Club_," Anko pandangi papan nama yang terlihat baru itu dan tersenyum sinis. "Bodoh!" Gumamnya._

_Pintu bercat coklat itu terbuka, menampakan dua orang yang tadi ada didalam ruangan. Mereka sedikit terkejut melihat Anko yang berada di depan mereka._

"_Anko, sedang apa disini?" Tanya Hinata, ia menatap bingung teman sekelasnya._

"_Aku buang sampah dulu ya," Pamit Kabuto. Di tangannya ada sebuah kantong sampah. Pemuda itu tak terlalu peduli pada apa yang dilakukan Anko disini._

_Sedang Anko, gadis itu masih berdiri di tempatnya, memandangi Kabuto yang mulai menjauh._

"_Mmnh, Anko lihat! Aku sudah punya klub sendiri sekarang." Pamer Hinata, membuat perhatian Anko kembali pada gadis itu. Hinata tersenyum ceria, telunjuk kirinya mengarah ke papan di atasnya. _

_Anko memandang malas papan itu. "Iya, aku tahu. Kau kan selalu bisa melakukan yang kau inginkan." Ucapnya dingin. Tatapannya pada Hinata makin menunjukan ketidak sukaannya pada gadis itu._

"_A-apa?" Hinata bingung. Anko, kenapa dia begitu? "Kau tidak suka ya?" Lirih Hinata._

"_Iya. Aku kan tidak pernah menyukaimu!" Jawaban dingin Anko membuat Hinata membelalakan matanya. Dari dulu sikap Anko memang selalu menunjukan ketidaksukaan padanya. Tapi mendengar langsung seperti ini, ternyata lebih menyakitkan._

_Tak memperdulikan kondisi Hinata, dengan malas Anko berbalik berniat pergi. Untuk apa juga lama-lama berada di tempat ini. Tidak berguna._

_Melihat Anko yang menjauh, Hinata bergegas menahan lengan Anko. Ia cengkram lengan Anko kuat seolah menegaskan agar Anko tidak beranjak dari tempat ini. Hinata ingin tahu. Ia ingin tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

"_Kenapa? Kenapa kau membenciku?" Tanya Hinata tegas meski suaranya terdengar lirih. Dengan perlahan Anko lepaskan cengkraman Hinata dilengannya dan berbalik. Ia tatap gadis itu tajam dan mulai membuka suaranya._

"Karena.. kau selalu mendapatkan semuanya!" Anko menekankan kata diakhir kalimat yang diucapkannya. Arah pandangnya lurus ke depan, menatap kosong pintu dengan cat pudar itu. Hinata yang berada di depan Anko, menatap Anko tanpa berkedip. Hinata merasa seperti pernah dalam kondisi ini –dejavu. Dan kata-kata yang diucapkan Anko, Hinata pernah mendengarnya.

* * *

"Kemana perginya roh itu?" Naruto berjalan keluar kantin. Setelah makan dengan waktu yang sangat singkat Naruto segera pamit pada teman klubnya. Naruto sedikit gelisah ketika Hinata tidak disampingnya. Agak aneh sebenarnya dengan perasaan khawatir pemuda itu. Hinata kan sudah biasa sendirian selama 17 tahun dan lagi dia itu roh, tidak mungkin kan ada yang akan berbuat jahat dengan roh?.

Meski tak tahu dimana Hinata, tapi Naruto tahu kemana ia akan pergi –_Mystery club_. Belum tentu sih Hinata disana sekarang, tapi pasti roh itu akan kesana kan.

"Anko-sensei dengan Hinata?" Gumam Naruto. Pemuda itu melihat Anko yang tengah berada di depan ruang klubnya, di depannya ada Hinata. Mereka terlihat seperti menatap satu sama lain. Naruto mengernyit heran. Anko-sensei tidak mungkin bisa melihat hantu seperti dirinya kan?. Penasaran, Naruto berniat segera menghampiri Anko dan Hinata, tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika ia lihat Kabuto-sensei yang sekarang seperti tengah berbicara dengan Anko.

Inginnya Naruto menghampiri mereka bertiga sekarang, tapi melihat situasinya, Naruto urungkan niatnya. Tak berapa lama, Anko terlihat pergi dengan terburu-buru. Naruto hanya melihatnya bingung, pembicaraan mereka hanya singkat saja ternyata. Tapi, apa yang mereka berdua bicarakan? Naruto alihkan pandangannya pada Hinata, disana Hinata tengah menatap Kabuto lekat. Hinata terlihat bingung. Kenapa? Apa yang di dengar arwah itu?

Setelah melihat Kabuto yang pergi menjauh, Naruto berjalan cepat menghampiri Hinata. Roh itu masih berdiri di tempatnya dengan pandangan kosong. Tapi, belum sempat Naruto hampiri roh gadis itu, dia menghilang begitu saja. Pergi kemana lagi dia?

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note : Terimakasih sudah mau baca. Chapter ini sangat panjang menurut saya dan mungkin chap depan juga akan sama panjangnya, semoga tidak membosankan ya **

**Sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya ^^**

**Jakarta, 27 January 2015**

**Salam, Mey Lovenolaven**


	7. Chapter 7

_Konoha, 1 Desember 1997_

_Aku memutuskannya, aku akan mengungkap pelakunya._

_Kurasa aku tau sesuatu._

_Entah bagaimana aku bisa merasakannya._

_Merasakan aura gelap dari orang itu._

_Tapi, aku berharap aku salah._

_Aku benar-benar berharap kalau aku salah._

_Kami-Sama.._

_Lindungi aku.._

Lembaran baru terbuka, menampilkan huruf-huruf yang tertulis rapi dengan tinta yang terlihat sudah semakin memudar. Ia menyeringai. Sudah lama sekali tak membuka buku ini lagi sejak 17 tahun yang lalu. Sebuah buku bersampul ungu milik seseorang yang sudah tiada.

"Hinata,"

**Mystery Club**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Mystery, Friendship**

**Main Chara: Naruto U. &amp; Hinata H.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Gaje, Typo, Alur Maksa, etc.**

**Kalimat miring adalah Flashback!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading! ^-^**

**.**

**.**

Hinata menatap jauh lurus kedepan, memperhatikan bangunan sekolahnya. Ia sekarang berada di atap, sendirian. Sebenarnya ketika dia baru kemari, ada dua siswa yang sepertinya tengah membolos dan memilih atap sebagai tempat mereka. Tapi kedatangan Hinata sepertinya dapat mereka rasakan dan membuat mereka tak nyaman. Tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang akan nyaman ketika tiba-tiba kau merasakan hawa dingin yang lain dari biasanya. Hawa dingin yang membuatmu meremang, ditambah langit yang agak mendung. Meski ini ruang terbuka, tapi mereka tetap merasa takut dan memilih meninggalkan tempat itu.

Hinata memang tak berniat menyembunyikan hawa keberadannya tadi. Pikirannya terlalu sibuk dengan hal lain. Tentang dirinya, Kabuto juga Anko. Hinata masih tak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan kedua temannya itu tadi.

Mereka, kenapa begitu mencurigakan?

Hinata menyipitkan matanya. Mengingat kembali pembicaraan Anko dan Kabuto,

_Anko sedikit terkejut ketika seseorang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang. Wanita itu menoleh, dan mendapati teman seprofesinya tengah menatapnya._

"_Sedang apa disini?" Suara berat khas pria dewasa yang dingin terdengar di telinga Anko._

_Anko berbalik. "Tidak ada," Jawabnya enteng menatap berani mata dibalik kacamata yang dikenakan pria itu. "..hanya sedang bernostalgia saja." Lanjutnya tenang. Anko berjalan melewati Kabuto di depannya. Namun,_

"_Kemarin, aku bertemu suami dan putrimu." Langkah Anko terhenti. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba menegang dan berkeringat dingin. _

_Mendengar perkataan Kabuto, Hinata sedikit terkejut. Jadi Anko sudah berkeluarga ya? Tapi keterkejutan Hinata terganti dengan keheranan dengan tingkah yang ditunjukan Anko. Wanita itu terlihat tak nyaman. Seolah adalah sebuah kesalah besar Kabuto mengatakan hal itu. Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?_

"_Putrimu, dia cantik," Kabuto menoleh melihat punggung Anko yang terlihat sedikit bergetar. Kabuto menyeringai. "..dia mungkin akan seperti Hinata." Lanjut Kabuto. Seringainya makin lebar mendapati reaksi Anko. _

_Anko menoleh, menatap Kabuto tajam dari bahunya. Matanya menyiratkan kemarahan dan kebencian. "Dia putri-Ku!" Anko menekankan setiap kalimatnya. "Dia tidak mungkin seperti Hinata."_

"_Anko, kau tau apa maksudku," Anko menelan ludahnya. Sebaiknya dia harus segera pergi, berhadapan dengan pria ini akan membuatnya semakin kesal. Dan tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Anko melangkah cepat, pergi. Dalam hatinya, Anko merutuki dirinya yang tanpa sadar berjalan ke tempat sialan itu. Tempat yang selalu dihindarinya. Tempat yamg akan membuatnya teringat gadis itu._

_Kabuto berdiri diam, pandangannya kosong ke arah papan '_Mystery Club'.

"_Kabuto.." Hinata menatap wajah dihadapannya dengan bingung. Sebenarnya ada apa?_

_Tes.._

_Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan kalau pipinya sekarang basah. Eh? Ada apa? Kenapa dia menangis begini?Hinata sungguh tak mengerti kenapa air mata terus mengalir dari kedua matanya begini. Apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya? Dengan cepat Hinata mencoba menghapus air mata yang terus membanjiri pipinya itu. Tapi kegiatannya terhenti,_

"_Kabu.." Hinata membelalakan matanya. Air mata kini juga tengah mengalir dipipi kiri Kabuto. Pria itu menangis? Tapi kenapa? Hinata, dia sungguh tak mengerti._

_Keterkejutan Hinata membuatnya tanpa sadar mengeluarkan hawa dinginnya. Hawa dingin itu membuat Kabuto terkesiap. Ia mengelus tengkuknya ketika bulu kuduknya mulai meremang._

"_Ck, apa yang kulakukan?" Kabuto pergi, meninggalkan Hinata yang terpaku._

Hinata menekan dadanya kuat-kuat, sakit. Mengingat Kabuto tadi membuatnya terasa sesak. Rasanya sungguh tak nyaman, perasaanya tidak enak membuatnya ingin menangis lagi. Tapi, Hinata tidak terlalu mengerti dengan yang ia rasakan. Dan itulah yang sedang dipikirkannya.

Pintu atap terbuka. Hinata tak terlalu memusingkannya karena ia tak mungkin terlihat. Jadi dia masih pada posisinya, memperhatikan bangunan sekolahnya.

"Jadi kau disini?" Hinata menoleh. Ternyata Naruto ya. Hinata hanya diam. Rasanya tak perlu menjawabnya.

Diamnya Hinata membuat Naruto agak risih, ia merasa tak dihiraukan. Dan Naruto tidak suka. Sedari tadi dia sudah mengkhawatirkan roh gentayangan ini. Bahkan pelajaran tadi benar-benar tak masuk dalam kepalanya sama sekali. Naruto tak tau kenapa ia cemas. Ia hanya cemas tanpa tau alasannya. Dan menurut Naruto, ini hal yang paling bodoh yang ia alami, mengkhawatirkan seorang roh? Yang benar saja.

Lalu saat bel pulang, ia segera keluar mencari gadis ini. Ruang _Mystery Club_ adalah tujuan pertamanya. Dan perasaan Naruto makin tak nyaman ketika tak mendapati Hinata disana. Untungnya, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Hinata ada diatap sendirian. Tak tahukah jika hanya dengan melihat roh ini semua perasaan mengganjal tadi seperti terbang begitu saja. Naruto bersyukur dalam hati saat itu.

Tapi, sepertinya kehadirannya tak terlalu dipedulikan gadis ini. Dia bahkan tak menjawab pertanyaan sederhana Naruto. Memang itu pertanyaan retoris yang Naruto sendiri tahu jawabanya. Tapi tak bisakah Hinata menanggapinya sebagai basa-basi? Naruto agaknya kesal. Ia menyadari kalau tadi ia telah mengkhawatirkan sesuatu yang benar-benar tak perlu.

Naruto baru akan mengeluarkan pendapatnya –protes. Ia tidak suka jika hanya dirinya saja yang memikirkan Hinata tapi gadis itu tak memikirkannya. Egois? Bukan. Naruto hanya ingin keadilan. Itu yang dipikirkannya. Bukannya dia yang akan membantu Hinata? Jadi harusnya Hinata selalu memikirkannya seperti dia yang selalu memikirkan Hinata –roh yang akan dibantunya.

"Hin.." Tapi melihat wajah pucat gadis itu membuat Naruto urung mengatakan pikiran –yang sebenarnya kekanakan- miliknya. Gadis itu murung. Kenapa? Sesuatu terjadikah?

"Naruto," Panggil Hinata tanpa menoleh.

"Kau payah." Heh? Payah? Apa yang sebenarnya dipikiran gadis ini? Setelah tadi tak menghiraukannya, sekarang dengan sadisnya dia mengatai Naruto payah. Hantu tak tau diri, ingin sekali Naruto mencekiknya sampai mati. Eh tunggu, dia kan sudah mati.

Alis Naruto berkedut. Padahal tadi dia sudah luluh dan menyalahkan dirinya sendiri yang punya pikiran kekanakan seperti bocah tk yang menyukai gadis dan memaksa gadis itu untuk juga menyukainya. Lalu tadi, roh ini mengatainya. Arg, bahkan Naruto benar-benar kehilangan kata-katanya. Sungguh menyebalkan.

Hinata menatap pemuda yang tengah menahan kekesalan disampingnya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar kesal, Hinata jadi agak tidak enak. Sebenarnya perkataannya tadi ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri, bukan untuk Naruto. Hinata merasa kalau sekarang dia benar-benar payah. Dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan dia membutuhkan orang lain untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri. Bukankah itu sangat payah?

Tapi jangan harap Hinata akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Itu adalah kebisaannya, menyatakan semua perasaanya kedalam satu kata dan dikatakannya pada orang lain. Jika itu Kabuto, ia pasti akan mengerti. Lagi pula, ekspresi menahan kesal milik Naruto cukup menghibur juga.

"Kau sudah tau apa masalahku, lalu apa rencanamu?" Hinata mengatakan langsung pertanyaan yang memang sejak awal ingin ia utarakan.

Rencana ya? Naruto tampak berpikir. Sebenarnya Naruto,

"Kau belum punya rencana ya?" Tepat. Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya cuek. Pandangannya kearah lain. Lagi pula dia baru memprediksi masalah Hinata itu kemarin, memikirkan rencana itu perlu waktu.

"Kalau begitu kau dengarkan perintahku." Naruto menatap Hinata. Cih, sikap pemimpinnya mulai lagi. Baiklah gadis ini memang ketua _Mystery Club,_ tapi itukan dulu –17 tahun yang lalu dan sekarang Narutolah ketuanya.

"Apa?" jawab Naruto malas. Meski sedikit tak suka, tapi Naruto tetap ingin tahu juga, apa yang sedang dipikirkan mantan ketua klubnya ini.

"Pertama, bisakah kau mencari seluruh data tentang korban pembunuhan itu? Baik korban yang sekarang maupun yang dulu," Naruto berpikir, benar juga. Data tentang latar belakang korban itu sangat penting untuk melakukan analisis seperti ini, apalagi jika korbanya lebih dari satu, karena kemungkinan korban itu saling berhubungan.

"Lalu kau coba cari tau tentang bagaimana aku menyelidiki kasus ini pada Kabuto. Bukankah tadi dia belum selesai bercerita?" Ah iya itu, kenapa dia bisa lupa soal cerita dari senseinya yang bersambung.

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Kau juga cari tahu tentang diriku pada teman-temanku dulu."

"Teman-temanmu?" Naruto mengerutkan kening. Dua teman Hinata ada disini, Kabuto dan Anko-sensei. Kabuto yang menjadi pembimbing klubnya tentu saja bukanlah masalah untuk dikorek informasinya seputar Hinata, apalagi dia juga sahabat Hinata dan Kabutopun sudah membagi kisahnya sebagian. Lalu Anko-sensei, meski ada didepan mata, Naruto tak yakin bisa mencari tahu soal Hinata padanya. Lalu teman-teman Hinata yang lain? Kemana dia harus mencarinya ya? Mungkin Naruto pernah melihatnya saat pemakaman, tapi tentu saja itu sesuatu hal yang tak bisa diandalkan.

"Mengenai data korban, dua diantaranya dari sekolah ini, aku yakin sekolah masih memiliki data siswanya. Pergilah ke perpustakaan, kau bisa menemukannya disana." Perpustakaan ya? Eh tunggu.

"P-perpustakaan?" Naruto memasang tampang horror, ia menggeleng kencang. "Tidak mau,"

Hinata menyipit tajam, kenapa dengan pemuda ini? "Kau tidak mau membantuku ya?" Bukan itu, Naruto laki-laki dan laki-laki sejati itu menepati janjinya. Itu adalah kata-kata yang selalu dipegang Naruto, jadi ia tak mungkin tidak mau membantu roh didepannya. Hanya saja,

"Disana ada hantu yang menyeramkan," Hantu level tinggi pastinya, hantu yang masih bisa dilihatnya meski kalungnya tetap melingkar dilehernya. Saat itu pelajaran bahasa Jepang, Naruto mencoba untuk tak menghiraukannya tapi sepertinya hantu itu tau kalau Naruto bisa melihatnya jadi hantu itu terus saja memelototinya. Ditatap tajam oleh makhluk menyeramkan yang hanya bisa dilihat olehmu, memangnya siapa yang tak takut. Dan sejak hari itu 'perpustakaan' masuk daftar tempat yang harus dihindari.

"Ajak anggota yang lain,"

"Memangnya saat itu aku sendirian?" Benar juga.

"Kau saja yang kesana!" Naruto menyuruh Hinata. Rasanya menyenangkan ketika menyuruh gadis itu. Ia merasa benar-benar seorang ketua.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Tidak mau!" Perasaan seorang ketua langsung hancur begitu saja, dengan mudahnya perintahnya dibantah. Ya mau bagaimana lagi, sepertinya dia memang tak benar-benar bisa jadi ketua dihadapan roh ini.

"Memangnya aku ini bisa dengan mudah menyentuh barang disekitarku?" Hinata memberikan alasanya. "Lagi pula Kimuzu-san memang sangat menyeramkan." Heh? Sepertinya ada yang salah disini.

"Hoi, kau kan juga hantu seperti dia kenapa kau juga takut?" Naruto menatap tak percaya Hinata. Lucu sekali dia. Hantu yang takut pada hantu, yang benar saja.

"Aku bukan hantu! Aku roh! Hantu ya hantu roh ya roh, kami berbeda! Kau tidak paham juga!" Hinata berteriak kesal. Hawa dingin yang dirasa Naruto makin dingin saja.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya. "G-gomen," Ucapnya sambil membungkuk dalam, Hinata yang kesal lebih mengerikan dari hantu di perpustakaan ternyata.

Ah iya, Naruto tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. Dan dia merasa sangat bodoh baru memikirkanya.

"Baiklah, kita berdua tidak perlu kesana. Aku tinggal membagi tugas keanggota yang lain, dan aku akan menghindari tugas ke perpustakaan."

Hinata tersenyum puas. Ya, jadi masalah selesai kan.

"Oh iya, Hinata.." Naruto ingat sesuatu lagi. "..tadi aku melihatmu dengan Anko dan Kabuto-sensei. Apa yang dibicarakan mereka?" tanyanya.

"Oh, tidak ada.."

Naruto mengernyit, sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan. Perasaannya mengatakan hal itu. Naruto menatap Hinata penuh tanya. Gadis ini, apa-apaan dia?

* * *

"Haah.." Amaru menghela napasnya entah sudah yang keberapa. Dia mencoba meregangkan otot lehernya yang pegal. Gadis itu benar-benar lelah. Ingin sekali segera sampai rumah dan berendam air panas. Karena tugas klub musiknya, Amaru baru akan pulang, padahal sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Tentu saja, memangnya siapa yang mau masih berada di sekolah jam segini? Langit sudah semakin gelap.

Sepinya suasana membuat suara langkah Amaru menggema di koridor yang dilaluinya. Amaru bersenandung mengikuti lagu yang tengah di dengarnya melalui _headset_ ditelinganya. Ia sengaja melakukannya untuk menghilangkan suasana sepi yang tidak menyenangkan ini.

_**Deg..**_

Amaru menghentikan langkahnya, dia tercekat. Tadi itu apa? Amaru merasa kalau ada sesuatu yang dengan cepat melewatinya dari arah belakangnya. Dan sesuatu itu meninggalkan hawa dingin yang aneh.

Mengigit bibirnya, dengan perlahan ia tolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, meski takut tapi rasa penasaran lebih besar dirasakannya. Dan ketika Amaru menoleh, tak ada sesuatu yang aneh yang dilihatnya, koridor masih sepi dan gelap. Tapi, perasaan Amaru saja atau memang suasananya lebih gelap dari sebelumnya? Dan juga dingin?

Karena perasaannya yang makin tak enak saja, Amaru memutuskan untuk bergegas pergi. Ia melangkahkan kakinya cepat-cepat. Nafas Amaru memburu, sungguh ia sangat membenci perasaannya sendiri yang merasakan kalau kegelapan itu seolah mengejarnya.

_Brugh_

"Akh!" Amaru meringis ketika tubuhnya terjerembab ke depan. Bahkan _smartphone_ disakunya ikut terjatuh juga, membuatnya mati dan otomatis lagu yang sedari didengar Amaru ikut mati juga. Amaru jadi benar-benar merasakan keheningan yang tak menyenangkan sekarang.

Wajah Amaru memucat. Dia melihat koridor gelap dibelakangnya. Apa? Apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya jatuh begini. Amaru berani bersumpah kalau tadi dia merasakan ada yang mendorongnya. Tapi, kenapa sepi begini. Ia melihat kelantai, mungkin ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tersandung. Tapi kosong, tak ada apapun disana.

Amaru menelan ludahnya, inginnya dia berkata sesuatu. Mungkin ada yang sedang mengerjainya dan tengah bersembunyi. Tapi, semua yang ingin dikatakannya seperti tersangkut di tenggorokannya. Amaru melihat kesekitarnya. Jantungnya bedegub begitu cepat, bahkan Amaru bisa mendengar suaranya. Bulu kuduknya meremang tak wajar. Dan hawa disekitarnya, kenapa makin tak karuan saja. Ini diruang terbuka, tapi udara serasa semakin menipis. Amaru tak suka ini. Meski kakinya serasa lemas, ia segera mencoba bangkit, meraih _smartphone_nya dan berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Apapun yang sedang terjadi, Amaru tak mau peduli, yang penting dia segera keluar dari gedung ini dan sampai dirumahnya dengan selamat.

Dari balik jendela ruang _Mystery Club _Hinata tengah membelalakan matanya lebar, kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya. Ia tak percaya dengan yang tadi dilihatnya. Mungkin gadis itu tak bisa melihatnya, tapi Hinata tentu berbeda. Sosok hitam yang begitu menyeramkan tadi melewati gadis itu. Aura gelapnya begitu kuat, saking kuatnya aura gelap itu bahkan membuat gadis itu terdorong dan jatuh ketika sosok itu melaluinya. Bahkan tadi sesuatu yang gadis itu rasa ada yang melaluinya begitu cepat adalah hantu yang sepertinya tengah menghindari sosok itu.

Tadi itu apa? Sosok itu baru pertama ia lihat di sekolah ini. Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak asing, hanya saja aura yang ada pada sosok hitam itu terlalu asing bagi Hinata. Aura jahat, dendam, iri, semua aura keburukan ada pada sosok itu, tak ada sama sekali kebaikan disana. Hinata menggigit bibir pucatnya, bahkan sosok itu membuatnya menggigil begini meski sudah tak ada.

Siapa itu? Dari mana dia? Kenapa ada disini? Pertanyaan itu berputar-putar di kepala Hinata.

"Naruto.." Gumamnya. Ada yang tak beres. Hinata merasa ini benar-benar gawat.

* * *

Berendam air panas memanglah sesuatu yang tepat dilakukan sepulang sekolah. Rasanya tubuhmu yang lelah dan tak bertenaga dihidupkan kembali. Pikiran yang penatpun akan menjadi rileks juga otot-otot yang kaku mengendur kembali. Itulah yang selalu Naruto lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Kekuatan baru, sekolah baru, teman baru, kegiatan baru, semua itu memang membuat pikiran Naruto selalu kusut. Apalagi pikirannya tentang roh cantik yang meminta pertolonganya. Naruto senang saja membantunya, tapi ada perasaan lain yang membuatnya jengah.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi menuju kamarnya. Tapi sebelum sampai ke kamarnya, Naruto memicingkan mata kearah ruang keluarga, tempat dimana kakeknya tengah duduk menonton tv dengan seekor anjing besar disampingnya. Anjing besar? Naruto tidak ingat kalau kakeknya memelihara anjing. Dan ketika ia melihat mata anjing itu, Naruto tau, anjing itu adalah sosok yang yang hanya dirinya dan kakeknya saja yang tau.

Ia memegangi kalungnya. Kalung ini masih dipakainya, tapi kenapa anjing itu masih bisa dilihatnya? Dibalut rasa penasaran, Naruto memutuskan bergabung dengan kakeknya. Minum teh sambil berbincang dengan kakeknya menunggu makan malam, sepertinya bukan ide yang buruk.

"Itu anjing siapa kek?" Naruto bertanya, ia meneliti anjing yang duduk disamping kakeknya itu.

Jiraya menoleh, "Anjing tetangga, dia baru mati tadi pagi," Jiraya kembali fokus pada acara berita sore yang sedang ditontonnya. Jemari besarnya mengelus bulu anjing itu pelan.

"Kenapa aku bisa melihatnya?" Naruto memainkan liontin kalungnya. Jiraya pasti paham apa maksudnya.

"Dia ini roh. Kalung itu hanya membuatmu tidak melihat hantu kelas rendahan. Tentu saja kau bisa melihat anjing ini," Jawab Jiraya enteng.

"Jadi roh itu hantu kelas atas ya?"

Jiraya menatap cucunya. "Hantu dan roh itu berbeda. Kau tidak paham juga ya?" Heh? Ucapan kakeknya kenapa sama dengan Hinata?. Naruto menggeleng.

Jiraya menghela napas. Cucunya ini keterlaluan. Bukankah dia sudah memberi buku yang berisi hal-hal seperti ini? "Kau tidak membaca buku yang kuberi ya?"

Naruto tampak berpikir. Oh, buku tua itu? Naruto membacanya kok, Tapi

"Aku membacanya ketika tidak bisa tidur, dan buku itu bisa membuatku segera tidur ketika baru membacanya," Alis Jiraya berkedut. Apa-apaan bocah ini? Menggunakan buku berharganya untuk menghilangkan insomnianya. Memangnya buku itu sebegitu membosankannya?

"Cucu sialan." Desisnya. Naruto hanya menatap tak acuh kakeknya. Jika dia sialan, kakeknya apa dong?

"Jadi perbedaannya apa?" Naruto berharap sekali kakeknya mau menjelaskan, bukan menyuruhnya membaca buku tua itu. Saat ini Naruto sedang tak ingin membaca.

Jiraya menghela napas. Mau bagaimana lagi. "Jadi hantu level tinggi itu memanglah yang dari awal diciptakan sebagai hantu, seperti manusia, binatang, tumbuhan, siluman, dan shinigami," Ia menyeruput tehnya, ini akan menjadi penjelasan yang panjang.

"Makhluk-makhluk ciptaan Kami-sama itu tentu saja memiliki perannya masing-masing. Dan manusia, binatang dan tumbuhanlah yang hanya bisa dilihat oleh mata orang biasa," Sampai ini, Naruto mengerti.

"Lalu selain mereka, hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa melihatnya." Iya, iya Naruto paham, maksudnya itu hantu, siluman dan shinigami kan? Ya walau Naruto belum pernah melihat siluman dan shinigami sih.

"Lalu dari ketiga makhluk itu ada yang lain, yaitu hantu-hantu rendahan dan juga roh,"

"Mereka sama-sama berasal dari tubuh manusia atau hewan yang mati tapi sangatlah berbeda." Berasal dari asal yang sama tapi sangat berbeda. Oke, sekarang Naruto mulai bingung.

"Hantu-hantu itu tercipta dari rasa dendam dan perasaan tidak terima kalau dirinya mati. Dan karena perasaan itulah, sisi lain dari dirinya bangkit dan menjadi hantu yang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa"

"Hantu itu hanya bisa melihat dan memperhatikan sumber dendamnya saja. Sedangkan roh, roh itu sebenarnya tak berada lagi dibumi ketika sudah terpisah dari jasadnya. Roh yang masih berada di bumi, dia berati sosok yang amat penting. Dia memiliki sebuah urusan atau keinginan yang belum tercapai. Tapi bukan berarti orang yang mati dan memiliki urusan rohnya akan terjebak di bumi. Jika urusan dan keinginan orang itu hanya berguna untuk dirinya sendiri maka rohnya akan tetap dibawa ke alam sana." Jiraya diam menatap Naruto. Dia terlihat serius mendengarkan, tapi dia paham tidak ya?

"Jadi, roh yang masih terjebak di bumi itu karena dia memiliki kepentingan yang menyangkut orang banyak. Selain itu jika dia memiliki keinginan yang hanya roh itu yang bisa melakukannya, roh itu akan dibiarkan di bumi, tapi bukan keinginan untuk balas dendam tentunya. Orang yang menginginkan hal itu, suka tidak suka rohnya akan tetap dibawa dan jika perasaan dendam itu sangat kuat akan tercipta sosok hantu yang tadi kujelaskan,"

"Intinya, roh itu manusia biasa hanya saja dia sudah tak memiliki tubuh manusianya. Dan tentu saja derajatnya jauh lebih tinggi dari hantu, karena roh ada untuk sesuatu yang mulia."

Hah, sekarang Naruto mengerti. Ia tau sekarang kenapa Hinata tak suka jika dibilang hantu. Gadis itu memang berkali-kali lipat lebih baik dari hantu. Hmm tapi, Naruto tak yakin Hinata tahu jika dirinya itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat penting.

"Anjing itu bagaimana?" Apa anjing itu punya urusan yang penting juga? Tapi kedengarannya aneh.

"Dia punya keinginan agar selalu bersama majikannya," Naruto memandang takjub anjing itu. Setia sekali, batinnya. Ia mengangguk paham. Oh iya,

"Kek. Apa roh itu akan melupakan masa lalunya?" Naruto teringat Hinata yang tak mengingat apapun dikehidupan sebelumnya.

"Hmm ya, roh itu hanya dibekali ingatan yang penting-penting saja. Tapi memori yang sangat penting dan begitu kuat biasanya ada yang selama hidupnya ingin dikenang dan juga dilupakan."

"Maksudnya?" Naruto agak bingung.

"Contohnya ketika kau pipis dicelana saat sekolah. Tentunya itu menjadi kenangan yang begitu kuat kan? Tapi kenangan itu tentunya tak ingin kau ingat karena itu memalukan. Dan saat kau mati, ketika roh keluar dari jasadmu, karena kau sangat ingin melupakan kenangan itu, kenangan itupun diibaratkan diletakan disudut yang jauh dikepalamu sehingga kau tak mudah mengingatnya. Tapi bukan berarti kau tidak bisa mengingatnya."

Naruto mengangguk paham, jadi Hinata sepertinya memang tak ingin mengingatnya.

Tapi kenapa?

* * *

_Konoha, 3 Desember 1997_

_Polisi bilang, para korban tak saling memiliki hubungan,_

_Kecuali kedua temanku yang berasal dari satu sekolah,_

_Tapi, kenapa mereka begitu buta?_

_Mereka memiliki hubungan,_

_Memang bukan para korbannya, Tapi _

_Kami-sama, _

_Apa yang sedang kuhadapi?_

"Analisismu memang mengagumkan, Hinata" Seringainya melebar, meski ada bagian yang sudah tak bisa terbaca dari tulisan itu, tapi bukankah dia sudah mengetahuinya? Itu bukan masalah tentunya.

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

Author's Note : Yosh akhirnya update. Maap ya lama ^_^

Maaf juga kalau ternyata membuat bingung karena tiba-tiba flashback, jadi udah aku kasih warning ya kalau kalimat miring itu flashback. Ano, bukannya ga mau dengerin reader-san yang ngasih saran buat kasih tanda flashback, anggap saja itu cirikhas saya. Hehe ^^ semoga bisa diterima.

Dan mengenai pertanyaan soal hantu yang ada level-levelnya. Semoga chap ini bisa membuat reader semua paham ya. Oh iya, karena harus persiapan sbmptn, mungkin chap depan updatenya agak lama.

Dan Special thanks buat : ryurechan, A'Raion No Sun, UzumakiDesy, Guest, betmenpengangguran, Murakamisenpai, Yuuna Emiko , Ryoko, , Ichika, Aisawa, Kuzuri Reiketsu, kensuchan, zoccshan, , .7, Aik as HarumiAtsuko, Sena Ayuki, dan yang lain.

Terimakasih banyak sudah berkenan kasih riview dan saran. Semoga ngga bosen dengan fic ini.

Reviewnya lagi ditunggu.. Bye~ ^-^v

Jakarta, 30 March 2015

Salam, Mey Lv.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mystery Club**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Mystery, Friendship**

**Main Chara: Naruto U. &amp; Hinata H.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, Typo, Alur Maksa, etc.**

**Kalimat miring adalah Flashback!**

**.**

**.**

**Silakan Membaca! ^^**

**.**

**.**

Seperti pagi sebelum-sebelumnya, Naruto akan berjalan kaki menuju halte –menunggu bus yang akan membawanya ke sekolah. Saat melewati rumah keluarga Masaki –tetangganya, ia melihat kakeknya tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria berusia 40 tahunan, itu Tooru Masaki pemilik rumah sekaligus anjing yang ada disamping kakeknya.

Naruto tersenyum melihatnya. Pasti kakeknya tengah memberi tahu soal anjing itu pada paman Tooru. Apalagi melihat Tooru yang kemudian berjongkok mensejejerkan dirinya di depan roh anjing itu, pria itu menangis setelahnya. Tangannya kemudian ia julurkan kedepan. Bagi Tooru dan orang lain, pria itu pastilah terlihat seperti mengelus udara, tapi bagi Naruto dan kakeknya tentu berbeda.

Menghembuskan napasnya, Naruto memilih melanjutkan perjalanannya. Melihat kejadian tadi, ia jadi ingat bibi Hanabi dan kakek Hiashi. Sayang sekali Hinata melarang mereka untuk bertemu dengan roh itu. Kira-kira bagaimana kabar mereka ya? Juga apa bibi Hanabi belum menemukan buku diary milik Hinata? Tidak ada kabar darinya soalnya. Bukankah Hanabi sudah berjanji akan memberi tahu jika bukunya sudah ketemu?

"Haah.." Naruto menghela napas. Fakta baru soal ingatan roh yang baru diketahuinya, membuatnya memikirkan Hinata semalaman. Naruto yakin, pengetahuan Hinata soal kasus pembunuhan itu dan orang yang telah membunuhnya masuk dalam kategori memori penting dan yang pasti akan dibawanya ketika menjadi roh. Apalagi kemudian hal itu menjadi urusannya yang belum selesai dan membuatnya terjebak di sekolah.

Tapi, Hinata sama sekali tidak tahu apapun. Ia tidak ingat. Jadi Naruto simpulkan kalau itu adalah kenangan yang ingin Hinata kenapa? Kenapa hal yang seperti itu ingin Hinata lupakan? Rasanya aneh sekali ada orang yang ingin melupakan pembunuh dirinya sendiri. Biasanya itu kan menjadi hal yang justru memunculkan dendam? Tapi Hinata, dia justru melupakannya.

Apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu sebenarnya? Hinata itu seperti apa dia ketika masih hidup? Kenapa dia begitu penting, hingga Kami-sama menahan rohnya di bumi?

"Akh," Rasanya terlalu banyak pertanyaan di kepala Naruto seputar roh cantik itu dan itu benar-benar membuatnya ingin cepat tahu. Menyebalkan. Andai saja buku Diary Hinata ada, mungkin ia sudah mendapat jawaban semua pertanyaannya itu. Ya mungkin nanti dia akan mengunjungi kakek Hiashi dan bibi Hanabi.

.

* * *

.

"Akiko, bagaimana kabarmu nak? Kau baik-baik saja kan dengan ayah?" An ko meminum jusnya, ia tersenyum lembut mendengar suara riang dari ponselnya.

"Iya, mama juga baik-baik saja disini," Jawab Anko, mendengar pertanyaan balik putrinya diseberang telpon. Ia meletakan gelas jusnya yang kosong dan meletakannya di wastafel, berjalan menuju kamarnya. Anko tak bisa melepaskan senyum dari wajahnya mendengar celotehan-celotehan lucu anaknya, sesekali ia juga mendengar suara pria dewasa –suaminya.

Anko memasukan beberapa buku dan dompet ke dalam tasnya. "Mama sedang bersiap-siap" Jawab Anko, sepertinya kegiatannya agak menggangu si penelpon.

"Iya, mama juga ingin cepat-cepat ke sana. Tapi kan mama harus menyelesaikan pekerjaan mama dulu disini." Ucap Anko lembut. Senyum terukir dari bibirnya mendengar gerutuan lucu anaknya.

"Akiko, baik-baik ya disana. Jangan buat ayah, kakek dan nenek repot, mengerti?" Anko diam menunggu jawaban. "Anak pintar, yasudah mama mau berangkat. Jaa~" Lanjutnya, lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon mereka.

Anko mengela napas, berpura-pura semua baik-baik saja itu tidak ringan juga. Sebenarnya, keadaannya memang tak bisa dikatakan baik, pikirannya sedang kalut dan kusut. Akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering ingat Hinata dan perkataan Kabuto kemarin membuatnya makin tak nyaman saja. Tapi, Anko bersyukur. Setidaknya dia ingat tentang Hinata ketika dirinya akan segera pergi dari kota ini, meski itu sebulan lagi karena ia harus menyelesaikan tugasnya.

"Ahk,"

Tak sengaja, Anko menjatuhkan kunci mobilnya dan menendangnya hingga masuk kolong lemari.

"Ck," Anko mendecak kesal. Ini jelas merepotkan.

Anko memposisikan dirinya di depan lemari, berlutut dan merendahkan badannya, tangan kirinya menjadi tumpuannya dan tangan kanannya masuk kolong berusaha meraih kuncinya. Itu tidak mudah, terlihat dari raut wajah Anko yang kesusahan.

"Dapat," Ucap Anko lega. Ia segera menarik kembali tangannya tapi Anko seperti menyenggol sesuatu. Anko mengernyit penasaran. Ia rendahkan lagi tubuhnya, membuat kepalanya hampir menyentuh lantai. Matanya mencari tahu apa yang ada didalam kolong itu, meski cukup gelap tapi Anko bisa melihat ada sebuah kotak disana. Penasaran, Ankopun menarik keluar kotak itu juga. Ia tidak ingat pernah meletakan kotak ini disana. Dengan hati-hati Anko membuka pelan kotak itu, dan ketika membukanya ia sekarang tahu kotak apa itu. Anko sedikit tersenyum, menyadari kalau ia bisa lupa hal seperti ini.

Kotak berwarna coklat itu adalah kotak yang berisi barang-barangnya semasa SMA dulu. Sayang jika harus dibuang jadi Anko memilih untuk menyimpannya, tapi siapa sangka kalau ia justru melupakannya.

Anko melihat-lihat isinya, terlambat masuk sekolah sebentar tidak masalah sepertinya. Didalam kotak, ada sebuah gantungan kunci, boneka kelinci kecil, name tag miliknya, kartu pelajar, beberapa note book dan juga sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal bersampul hitam. Anko mengernyit melihat buku itu, ia ambil dan memperhatikannya.

"Ini.."

"Hinata.."

.

* * *

.

Hinata berdiri diam memandang keluar jendela. Dulu, sebelum bertemu Naruto, dia selalu menghabiskan harinya seperti itu tanpa berniat untuk keluar ketika banyak orang. Hinata hanya memperhatikan orang-orang dari dalam ruangan. Tapi, tak benar-benar memperhatikan orang-orang sebenarnya, karena Hinata hanya melamun memikirkan yang terjadi padanya. Sama seperti sekarang ini.

"Shinigami sialan!" Umpatnya.

Kemarin malam setelah bertemu sosok hitam menakutkan, Hinata memanggil shinigami yang bertanggung jawab atas dirinya. Tapi seperti biasanya, dia tidak menjawab. Alasanya; ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang menjadi rahasia, seperti yang terjadi di masa depan atau yang sedang terjadi sekarang di tempat lain. Sebagai shinigami dia tidak bisa dengan sembarangan memberi tahu, itu menyalahi aturan.

Hinata hanya menghela napasnya yang tak , mau bagaimana lagi. Itu peraturan Kami-sama, mau melanggarnya? Jangan harap.

"Amaru," gumam Hinata. Ia melihat gadis itu tengah berjalan bersama Shion. Gadis itu sepertinya baik-baik saja hanya sedikit pucat, Hinata bersyukur melihatnya.

Alis Hinata naik sebelah, ia melihat pemuda pirang temannya yang berlari terburu-buru. Hinata yakin, tujuannya adalah ruang ini. Tapi, kenapa tergesa-gesa begitu?

BRAKK!

Naruto membuka pintu ruangan dengan kasar. Hinata mengernyit heran melihatnya. Ada apa dengan anak ini?

Pemuda itu berjalan terburu ke arah Hinata, menekan bahu gadis itu dan menatap mata kosong Hinata dengan tajam. Jika saja Hinata masih bisa merona, pastilah pipinya sudah merah sekarang. Ditatap seperti itu oleh mata sebiru langit dan hangat, membuat Hinata agak malu dan tegang. Tapi, pemuda ini apa yang membuatnya seperti itu?

"Hinata, kenapa kau tidak ingin mengingatnya!"

"Heeh?"

* * *

_Konoha, 6 Desember 1997_

_Meski aku tahu,_

_Tapi aku tak benar-benar mengerti,_

_Aku ragu,_

_Polisi tetap menyangkal dan tak mau memberi tahu,_

_Sama seperti kemarin,_

_Apakah ini sia-sia seperti yang mereka bilang?_

_Tidak!_

_Meski sedikit sulit ku percaya,_

_Para korban jelas memiliki hubungan,_

_Aku akan tetap mencarinya,_

* * *

Anko menatap tak percaya buku di hadapannya sekarang. Sebenarnya, ia tak percaya dengan yang dilakukannya sekarang. Membawa buku usang itu ke sekolah? Yang benar saja? Untuk apa pula?

Dirinya benar-benar tak habis pikir. Sepertinya dia terlalu lelah dan banyak pikiran sehingga melakukan hal-hal yang tak penting seperti ini.

Anko masih menatap buku itu. Buku bersampul hitam polos itu, Hinata yang memberikannya satu hari sebelum kejadian itu. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan gadis itu ketika memberikan buku ini, Anko tak terlalu mengingatnya. Dan kenapa Hinata memberikan buku ini kepadanya Anko juga tak tahu. Dia juga masih heran kenapa dulu dia menerimanya.

"Apa isinya ya?" Anko bergumam, mengelus sampul buku itu. Jika dipikir, Anko sama sekali belum pernah melihat isinya sejak pertama Hinata memberikannya.

Perlahan Anko mulai mencoba membuka sampulnya. Entah mengapa ia jadi gugup. Rasanya terlalu aneh jika hanya ingin membuka isi sebuah buku ia jadi gugup dan takut seperti sekarang. Bahkan, untuk menelan ludahnya serasa jadi sulit.

"Anko!"

Panggilan itu sukses membuat Anko menghentikan kegiatannya dengan panik dan dengan cepat menyembunyikan buku itu di laci mejanya. Anko benar-benar terkejut, rasanya jantungnya berhenti berdetak, mungkin karena dia terlalu fokus, panggilan pelan tadi membuatnya jadi seperti itu.

"Kau membuatku kaget. Ada apa?" Ucap Anko pada orang yang memanggilnya.

Kabuto mengernyit heran dengan respon yang diberikan Anko padanya. Bukankah respon tadi terlalu berlebihan? Dia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mengejutkannya.

"Kepala sekolah memanggilmu." Tak mau memikirkannya, Kabuto langsung _to the point_ dengan yang memang akan dia katakan.

Anko mengangguk, "hmm, ya. Terimakasih." Ucap Anko dan segera pergi meninggalkan Kabuto yang masih berdiri di tempatnya.

"Hmm.." Kabuto hanya bergumam menanggapi, menatap kepergian Anko hingga sosoknya tak terlihat lagi. Matanya menyipit heran, kemudian pandangannya beralih ke arah laci meja kerja Anko. Sepertinya ada yang Anko sembunyikan disana dan Kabuto cukup penasaran.

"Oi Kabuto!" Kabuto terlonjak kaget dengan panggilan yang tak hanya membuat dirinya saja yang kaget, namun juga para guru yang lain. Ia melihat kesumber suara. Matanya menyipit –untuk melihat sosok yang masih berdiri di luar pintu dengan jelas.

"Nagato?"

.

* * *

.

Seperti yang sudah direncanakan kemarin, Naruto telah membagi tugas kepada ke empat temannya di klub. Sora dan Shion mencari tahu data korban yang lama juga data korban baru. Sedangkan Amaru dan Kiba, mereka akan mencoba mencari informasi tentang seberapa jauh polisi sudah menyelidiki kasus ini. Itu menjadi tugas yang paling sulit tentunya. Polisi tidak akan dengan mudah memberi tahu hal seperti itu pada sekelompok anak SMA yang seperti kurang kerjaan. Apalagi itu kasus besar. Naruto juga ragu, tapi tidak salahnya mencoba, apalagi Kiba memiliki sedikit koneksi dengan kepolisian mengingat kakak iparnya bekerja disana. Dan Naruto, dia akan mencari tahu lebih banyak tentang Hinata pada teman-temanya di SMA dulu.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang hanya memandang keluar jendela. Dia tak yakin jika Hinata mendengarkan tentang dirinya yang sudah membagi tugas pada yang lain pagi tadi. Mungkin karena hal itu sudah pasti akan Naruto lakukan, Hinata jadi tak memerlukan informasi tersebut. Tapi, tak seharusnya roh ini diam begitu kan?

Setelah Naruto menceritakan yang ia ketahui mengenai ingatan roh, Hinata tak bicara apapun padanya, bahkan dia langsung menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Ia bercerita karena ingin mendengar pendapat Hinata, tapi malah dicuekin seperti itu. Roh ini –Hinata benar-benar menjadi sangat menyebalkan menurut Naruto. Ia harus sangat bersabar menghadapinya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku memilih melupakan hal itu Naruto," Naruto sedikit terkejut. Ia menoleh dan memilih diam untuk mendengar yang akan Hinata katakan selanjutnya.

"Tadi aku bertemu shinigami, dan semua yang kau katakan itu benar," lanjut Hinata. Gadis itu kemudian tersenyum menatap Naruto. "Ingatan itu tidak hilang hanya tersembunyi. Jadi aku akan berusaha mengingatnya. Dia bilang aku bisa mengingatnya jika mau." Ya, jika Hinata mau, pasti dirinya bisa mengingatnya. Menyadari hal itu, Hinata merasa sangat bodoh. Pasalnya, Hinata sadar kalau selama ini ia memang tak pernah berusaha untuk mengingat ingatan yang hilang itu. Ia hanya selalu menunggu kedatangan Naruto selama 17 tahun tanpa usaha apapun. Agak menyesal. Jika selama 17 tahun itu ia berusaha mengingatnya, mungkin ia sudah mengingat sesuatu yang akan membuat tugas Naruto jadi lebih mudah. 17 tahun itu waktu yang lama. Dengan terus mengelilingi sekolah ini dalam kurun waktu itu, pasti akan ada hal yang ia ingat kan?.

"Aku juga akan membantumu mengingatnya," Naruto tersenyum lima jari andalannya. Hinata terperangah. Tidak, jika Naruto membantunya maka ia tak membantu sama sekali, justru menambah beban Naruto saja kan?

"Ka-"

Naruto memegang pundak Hinata. Menatap tepat dikedua bola mata pucat gadis itu. "Tidak apa, mengingat hal seperti itu akan sangat sulit jika tidak ada hal-hal untuk memancingnya. Aku sudah berjanji untuk membantumu kan?" Kalimat itu keluar begitu saja. Naruto juga heran pada dirinya sendiri. Terkadang ia begitu kesal dengan gadis ini, tapi ia juga tak bisa mengabaikan gadis ini. Mungkin dulu –saat Hinata meminta bantuannya- Naruto ragu dan tak berniat. Tapi, sekarang bisa dibilang jika Naruto menikmatinya dan bersemangat. Ia ingin segera tahu semua misteri ini dan segera membuat roh ini bahagia di tempatnya. Ya, Naruto ingin Hinata bahagia. Bahagia karena dirinya.

Hinata mengangguk, "Terimakasih." Ucapnya.

Naruto menghela napas. Ketika ia mendapat petunjuk baru, mungkin petunjuk-petunjuk itu akan membuat Hinata jadi mengingat sesuatu. Jadi Naruto hanya perlu melaksanakan tugasnya. Hinata juga pintar, jadi harusnya itu akan mudah.

"Hee?" Naruto menaikan sebelas alisnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat heran.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Kabuto-sensei, dia dengan siapa?" jari telunjuknya mengarah pada dua orang yang tengah duduk di bangku dekat lapangan. Keningnya makin mengkerut ketika meyakini jika seragam yang dikenakan pria di samping Kabuto adalah seragam polisi. Sedang apa seorang polisi berada di sekolahnya?

"Nagato?"

"Kau mengenalnya?"

Hinata menatap Naruto dan mengangguk.

.

* * *

_._

"_Hinata, tunggu!" dengan terengah Nagato akhirnya berhasil mengejar Hinata._

"_Nagato? Ada apa?" Tanya Hinata, ia membiarkan pemuda itu mengambil napas terlebih dahulu. Sepertinya ia berlari sekuat tenaga untuk mengejarnya._

"_Kau bodoh ya? Apa yang kau lakukan?" Ucap Nagato langsung._

"_Apa!" Nagato tidak waras sepertinya. Berlari mengejarnya hanya untuk mengatai dirinya bodoh? Oh, Hinata benar-benar tersinggung._

"_Ku dengar kau mencari tahu pelaku pembunuhan itu. Memangnya apa yang kau pikirkan?" Hinata diam, sekarang ia maklum mengapa Nagato bilang dirinya bodoh._

"_Kabuto memberi tahumu ya?" Tanya Hinata balik. Tidak ada yang tahu hal ini selain dia dan Kabuto, jadi dugaan Hinata pasti benar._

"_Jawab pertanyaanku, bodoh! Apa yang kau pikirkan hah?" Nagato sudah tak sabar lagi. Ia butuh penjelasan logis dengan apa yang sedang gadis itu lakukan._

"_Kau tak perlu tau apa yang sedang aku pikirkan." Hinata menjawab dengan penuh penekanan di setiap kalimatnya._

"_Tapi-"_

"_Ini adalah kegiatan klubku, Nagato. Kau tak punya hak untuk mencampuri urusan klub kami!" Hinata mulai kesal. Ia meninggikan suaranya sehingga sedikit menarik perhatian siswa lain disekitarnya. Hinata berbalik berniat meninggalkan pemuda berambut merah itu._

"_Tapi biarkan aku ikut membantumu, Hinata!" Nagato mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata. Ia juga kesal pada salah satu sahabatnya ini. Tak tahukah jika Nagato mengkhawatirkannya? Para korban dari pembunuhan itu adalah remaja seusia mereka. Jika sang pelaku tau jika ada remaja yang iseng mencari tahu keberadaanya, bagaimana jika akhirnya Hinata justru jadi korban berikutnya? Apakah gadis ini tak memikirkan hal itu? Benar-benar bodoh._

_Hinata kembali menatap Nagato. Ekspresinya sulit diartikan Nagato saat ini. Hinata menggeleng, "Tidak, tidak untuk saat ini. Kau tidak bisa," Nagato mengernyit bingung._

_Gadis itu tersenyum dan menepuk pundak Nagato pelan, "Bantu aku ketika kau sudah jadi anggota polisi. Saat itu aku yang menjadi detektifnya dan kau yang akan membantuku menangkap pelakunya. Saat ini kau belum jadi polisi dan aku belum menjadi detektif sesungguhnya. Jadi biarkan anggota Mystery Club yang melakukan ini, mengerti?"_

_Nagato menghela napas lelah. Percuma memaksa, Hinata gadis yang keras kepala. "Terserahlah, tapi kau harus berhati-hati!"_

_Hinata tersenyum tipis dan mengacungkan jempol kearah Nagato sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan pemuda itu._

"_Aku pasti.."_

"..Akan membantumu, Hinata," Gumam Nagato pelan.

Sekarang polisi muda itu tengah duduk dibangku dekat lapangan menunggu Kabuto yang sedang membelikannya minuman. Duduk sendirian di sekolah lamanya, membuatnya teringat kenangan lama. Ia tersenyum getir, sadar jika kalimat terakhirnya tak pernah terwujud. Ia tak pernah membantu gadis itu meski kini ia sudah jadi anggota polisi dengan jabatan yang lumayan.

"Ini, maaf menunggu lama," Kabuto menyodorkan minuman kaleng dan duduk disamping Nagato.

"hmm," gumam Nagato menjawab.

"Jadi ada apa tiba-tiba seorang polisi sepertimu ini datang kemari, hmm?" Tanya Kabuto penasaran.

"Aku mendapat istirahat dari tugasku dan kebetulan lewat sini. Aku ingat jika ada dua temanku yang sekarang bekerja di sini. Jadi, aku iseng mengunjungi kalian," Jawab Nagato.

Kini mereka hanya diam, memandang lurus ke depan.

"Oh iya, dimana Anko?" Ucap Nagato memecah keheningan yang terjadi selama sepuluh detik tadi.

"Di ruang kepala sekolah, dia akan pindah jadi mungkin sedang mengurusi keperluannya,"

"Hmm, pindah ya?" Gumam Nagato, kemudian meminum kopinya, "Sebenarnya, ketika tahu Anko kembali kesini aku sedikit terkejut. Begitu juga denganmu. Kupikir kalian tidak akan kembali lagi kemari, jujur saja, aku juga masih merasa berat kesini. Apalagi jika melihat ruangan itu." Sambung Nagato, ia menunjuk ruangan dipojok dengan dagunya yang langsung dipahami oleh Kabuto.

"Dan lagi," Nagato sekarang menatap Kabuto, "Kenapa kau yang seorang sarjana kedokteran justru memilih menjadi guru kimia di sekolah kota kecil seperti ini?" Nagato menggeleng "Aku sungguh tak pernah bisa memahami pemikiranmu, Kabuto."

Membenarkan letak kacamata bulatnya yang tak melorot dari hidungnya, Kabuto hanya terkekeh, "Aku hanya ingin selalu mengingatnya, disini rumahku." Jawabnya. Nagato hanya megernyit heran. "Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Kabuto bertanya balik. Ia membuka kasar sebelah jaket yang dikenakan Nagato –mengintip seragam dibalik jaket tersebut, "sepertinya jabatanmu sudah lebih tinggi?" Kabuto menyeringai.

"Hoi apa yang kau lakukan?" Nagato segera merapikan kembali jaketnya. Menatap kesal pada temannya itu.

"Jadi kasus apa yang membuat kantong matamu jadi memiliki kantung, hmm?" sindir Kabuto.

"Haah, apa terlihat jelas?"

Kabuto mengangguk. "Kau benar-benar butuh tidur,"

"Aku juga menginginkannya, tapi aku sedang menghadapi kasus yang paling berat sekarang. Kasus yang tak berbau sama sekali." Nagato menghela napas. Kabuto menatap pria di sampingnya, tentu dia mengerti apa yang di maksud kasus _paling berat_ itu.

"Kabuto, kupikir hanya remaja di jaman kita saja yang harus mengalami ketakutan seperti itu. Kupikir dia menjadi yang terakhir. Aku tak menyangka jika yang kita alami saat itu juga terjadi sekarang."

"Hmm ya, aku juga tak menyangka. Aku berharap hal itu tak terjadi pada murid-muridku," Kabuto menenggak minumnya. Melihat murid-muridnya yang masih cukup banyak mondar-mandir disekitarnya.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kasusnya?" Sambung Kabuto. Ia bertanya soal kasus Hinata. Setaunya ketika Nagato baru menjadi polisi, ia membuka kembali kasus hilangnya Hinata.

"Oh. Kasus itu sudah habis masa berlakunya dua tahun lalu. Jadi kasus itu sudah tak berlaku lagi. Aku gagal." Jawab Nagato. Kabuto hanya diam.

"Ehm, Kabuto. Dulu, apa yang kalian dapatkan?" Ini pertanyaan yang ingin Nagato tanya sedari tadi sebenarnya. Sedikit mencari informasi tentang kasus yang sedang ia selidiki. Mungkin Kabuto bisa membantu, dia dan Hinata pernah mencari tahu hal tersebut kan?

"Hinata yang menghilang." Jawab Kabuto sendu. Ia tak pernah suka jika membahas ini. Ia tak suka harus mengingat Hinata yang pergi karena hal bodoh yang dulu mereka lakukan.

Hening. Nagato jadi merasa bodoh bertanya hal itu. Dia juga sudah tahu kan hasilnya? Hasil yang selalu ia sesali. Hasil yang membuat mereka kini tak pernah bisa lagi melihatnya. Hinata yang menghilang. Hinata yang pergi untuk selamanya.

"Sudah hampir bel masuk, sebaiknya kau kembali dan tidur." Kabuto berdiri, mencoba menghilangkan suasana yang berubah sendu tadi.

"Ya, maaf mengganggumu ya. Dan salam untuk Anko," Ucap Nagato sembari menjabat Kabuto.

"Akan kusampaikan."

.

* * *

.

Nagato mengernyit heran menatap pemuda dihadapannya. Pemuda berambut pirang dihadapannya itu terengah-engah mengatur napasnya. Ada urusan penting apa sehingga dia berlari mengejarnya hingga seperti itu.

"Paman, tunggu dulu." Naruto menegakkan badannya. Napasnya sudah lumayan teratur. Nagato hanya diam, dari tadi dia juga sudah menunggunya kan?

"Maaf, perkenalkan aku Uzumaki Naruto, ketua _Mystery Club._" Nagato sedikit berubah mimik wajahnya. Terkejut dan tertarik soal _Mystery Club_. Setahunya Kabuto telah menutup klub sejak saat itu.

"_Mystery Club_?" Naruto mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Nagato.

"Paman, apa kenal Hinata?" kali ini Nagato tak berhasil menyembunyikan wajah terkejutnya. Bagaimana pemuda ini mengetahui soal Hinata?

"Dari Kabuto-sensei. Dia juga adalah pembimbing kami. Jadi dia menceritakan tentang Hinata," Naruto melirik Hinata yang setia berada disampingnya. Roh itu hanya memandangi Nagato dengan takjub dan terharu. Temannya yang lain, telah berhasil menjadi sosok yang dulu mereka inginkan. Pastilah itu memunculkan perasaan-perasaan lain dihatinya. Perasaan iri tapi juga turut bahagia. Mereka telah tumbuh sedangkan dia masih terjebak di tubuh 17 tahunnya. Hinata tak mau berbohong, memikirkan hal itu sepertinya lebih banyak perasaan iri yang ia rasakan. Sudahlah.

"Kabuto?" Nagato benar-benar bingung sekarang, dia kira Kabuto tak mau lagi berhubungan dengan klub itu. Tadi dia juga tak menceritakan tentang hal ini. Memang Nagato tak pernah bisa memahami jalan pikiran temannya itu.

"Iya Hinata temanku. Jadi ada apa? Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanya Kabuto langsung, mencoba mengabaikan pertanyaan seputar Kabuto.

"Kami ingin tahu tentang Hinata. Dan kurasa anda orang yang tepat selain Kabuto-sensei. Dan juga.." Naruto sedikit memelankan suaranya di bagian akhir. Membuat Nagato menyipit bingung "Kurasa anda bisa membantu kami?" Sambungnya.

Nagato yakin, itu adalah hal serius sehingga pemuda ini meminta bantuannya. Tapi apa?

"Aku tadi mendengar percakapan anda dengan Kabuto-sensei jika anda tengah menyelidiki kasus pembunuhan itu. Sebenarnya, kami juga tengah menyelidiki kasus itu." Naruto bohong, sebenarnya yang menguping pembicaraan mereka tadi Hinata.

Lagi-lagi Nagato membelakan matanya. Sama seperti Hinata, bocah ini gila karena menyelidiki kasus berat ini dengan status pelajarnya.

Terlalu bingung, Nagato hanya menatap Naruto tajam. Tak tau lagi apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Kabuto tahu soal ini?" dia pembimbingnya kan? Harusnya dia tahu resikonya dan tak memberi ijin.

Naruto menggeleng. Naruto tahu Kabuto tak akan memberikannya ijin jika dia memberi tahu hal ini dulu.

"Aku akan memberi tahunya" Ucap Nagato, ia tak mau lagi mendengar ada siswa yang menjadi korban setelah mencari tahu kasus ini. Siswa yang tak menyelidiki kasus ini saja bisa menjadi korban kan?

"Paman, dengarkan aku dulu" Ucap Naruto panik. Hinata hanya diam. Sedih. Dia mengerti kekhawatiran Nagato terhadap Naruto. Dan hal itu justru makin membuatnya sedih, menyadari jika dirinya ternyata benar-benar membahayakan nyawa Naruto dan yang lainnya.

"Na.." Ucapan Hinata berhenti ketika Naruto justru menggengam tangan kirinya. Niatnya untuk meminta agar Naruto berhenti dan tak usah membantunya lagi ia urungkan. Tangan hangat Naruto yang menggenggamnya seolah memberinya semangat dan mengatakan jika semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Paman, aku melakukan semua ini demi Hinata!" Nagato menghentikan langkahnya. Tertarik dengan alasan pemuda itu.

Perkataan Naruto kepada Nagato membuat Hinata makin menundukan wajahnya. Ia bahagia tapi dia juga merasa bersalah.

"Aku tahu, Hinata menghilang mungkin karena dia dulu menyelidiki kasus ini. Tapi dia gagal karena sendirian. Sekarang aku tidak sendiri, ada teman-temanku yang akan saling membantu dan melindungi. Juga ada anda." Naruto makin menggengam erat tangan Hinata. Perkataannya itu tak hanya untuk meyakinkan Nagato tapi juga Hinata, mungkin juga dirinya sendiri. Naruto sadar, jika keyakinan Hinata pasti mengendur juga keyakinannya. Karena sebenarnya dia juga khawatir dengan temannya yang lain. Inginnya dia tak mau melibatkan mereka, namun Naruto juga sadar dia tak akan berhasil jika sendirian.

"Kumohon paman, bantu kami. Jika anda tak mau melihat kami jadi korban, maka andalah orang yang tepat untuk menolong kami. Jika anda tak mau membantu, tolong jangan katakan hal ini pada Kabuto-sensei." Apapun alasan yang nanti ia katakan pada Kabuto, Naruto yakin Kabuto tak akan memberi mereka ijin.

Nagato menghela napas berat. Dia tak mungkin tak membantu, sudah kewajibanya untuk melayani masyarakat. Lagi pula, anak ini bilang jika yang dia lakukan untuk Hinata –sama sepertinya. Entah bagaimana, dia mengatakan hal itu seolah dia juga sangat mengenal Hinata. Tak mungkin kan? Usia pemuda ini saja pasti separuh usianya.

"Baiklah," Ucap Nagato, mengembangkan senyum bahagia dari Naruto juga Hinata.

"Ini," Nagato memberinya kartu nama.

"Terimakasih" Ucap Naruto sambil membungkuk berulang kali.

"Sampai jumpa, Naruto," Nagato menatap Naruto kemudian pandangannya beralih disamping pemuda itu, tak ada apa-apa tapi sedari tadi ia merasa perasaan yang aneh seperti ada sesuatu yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Sampai jumpa, Nagato" ucap Hinata, memandang punggung sahabatnya yang menjauh dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Setelah Nagato tak terlihat lagi, kini hanya ada mereka berdua disini. Di halaman depan sekolah. Siswa yang tadi mondar-mandir juga sudah tak terlihat lagi karena memang bel masuk sudah berbunyi lima belas menit yang lalu.

"Terimakasih,"

"hmm?" Naruto bergumam, menatap Hinata disampingnya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu," Naruto tersenyum, ia tak tahu harus bilang apa lagi. Mau bilang tidak apa-apa dan tidak merepotkan? Faktanya Hinata merepotkannya kan. Jadi Hinata memang pantas mengatakan dua hal itu kepadanya sih.

"Naruto, aku lupa memberitahumu sesuatu!" Hinata terlonjak teringat sesuatu.

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto penasaran. Sepertinya sesuatu yang penting.

"Soal sosok hitam yang aku temui semalam."

"Sosok hitam?"

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**Karena jarang bales review jadi mewi mau bales sekarang, buat yg log in, dibales lewat pm ^^**

**Hayden-keren aku suka :) : Terimakasih, ini udah lanjut ^^**

**Guest(1) - Paling pelakunya yang kelihatan baik, paling kabuto : Wah ngga tau tuh :))**

**Betmenpenganguran - ngrepotin author nih jadi ngga enak, fokusin dulu sbmptn nya, sukses ya.. : ngga ngerepotin kok ^^ iya udah jadi maba ini, makasih dukungannya.**

**hqhqhq - Yang jahat Kabuto? atau siapa? : Ngga tau tuh :Dv**

** Sulivan sulistyo- apa anggota club mysteri bakal ada yg mati? : Mungkin? Entahlah :D  
**

**rizky - Jadi buku harian yang di naru dan hana di bawa orang? ****Bagian buku harian hina trakhir yg tulisannya udh pudar harusnya dikasih coretan/apapun , supaya reader tau mana bagian yang ilang. : Hmm, bukunya dari awal emang ga di naru atau hana kok ^_^, okeh, makasih sarannya. :))  
**

**NameItachi ET - Kenapa ngga update lagi min? : Ini udah Update :))**

**Mei-shy - (review kamu panjang ya? jadi ngga aku tulis xD) : iya ini udah update, maap kalo bikin bingung. terimakasih dukungannya. hihi**

**Guest(2) - Kabuto suka hinata? : Mereka sahabatan, tapi mungkin sih xD**

**Tomoya - ceritanya mengingatkan saya dengan anime Tasogare Otome x Amnesia. plot dan tema nya sedikit mirip. : wah kayanya ngga cuma kamu yg bilang begitu, tapi aku ngga tau tuh anime apa? ._. jadi pengen nonton :/  
**

**Guest(3) - ceritanya mirip another ._. : begitu ya? aku usahakan beda ya ._.**

**Seeu - fic ini udh lma ga di trusin ya? Udh 5 bln. kira2 kpn mau di lnjut'ny senpai? : ini udah lanjut. tadinya mau nunggu sembilan bulan loh. wwww  
**

**Yap, sebelumnya. bener-bener minta maaf kalo updatenya ngaret sekali. mewi baru masuk kuliah dan langsung dijejali dengan tugas masa? T-T**

**Sebenernya chap ini pengen lebih panjang lagi, tapi malah nanti ngga update-update. jadi sebenernya chap ini cuma buat ingetin aja sih sama reader kalo ff ini masih ada. hihihi **

**Terimakasih buat yang masih nunggu kelanjutannya *kalo ada xD. juga buat aqnaalmahfud03 yang sampe PM saya. Ini udah update ya. :))  
**

**Ditunggu Reviewnya ya.. Arigatou ^^**

**Jakarta, 6 September 2015**

**Salam, Mey Lv**


	9. Chapter 9

**Mystery Club**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Mystery, Friendship**

**Main Chara: Naruto U. &amp; Hinata H.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Alur Maksa, etc.**

**Kalimat miring adalah Flashback!**

**.**

**.**

**Silakan Membaca! ^^**

**.**

**.**

"Kitane.. dan Nauma.."

Amaru menyudahi mencatatnya, menutup bukunya dan menyimpannya dalam tasnya. Suasana perpustakaan saat jam pulang lebih sepi dari biasanya. Amaru yakin jika sekarang hanya dirinya, Sora dan penjaga perpus yang masih mau berada diruangan berisi buku-buku ini. Jika bukan Naruto yang meminta sebagai awal dari penyelidikan kasus pembunuhan itu, Amaru tak akan mau pulang telat lagi. Trauma. Kejadian kemarin, masih sulit diterima akal sehatnya.

"hmm, Kitane dan Nauma.." Amaru sudah siap untuk pulang tapi teman disampingnya masih membuka buku dokumen yang tadi disalinnya.

"Sora, kau mengatakan sesuatu?" karena dari tadi Sora hanya bergumam, Amaru tak mendengarnya dengan jelas meski suasananya sepi begini.

"Ah tidak, aku hanya berpikir jika aku seperti pernah mendengar nama keluarga ayahnya Genta dan Yuki,"

"Dan kurasa ada yang aneh," Sora menunjukan kertas dokumen di tangannya pada Amaru.

"Lihat!, kenapa Genta dan Yuki menggunakan nama keluarga ibu mereka?" Ah, Benar. Amaru tidak menyangka jika Sora bisa begitu memperhatikan bahkan dirinya yang menyalinnya saja baru sadar. Ah, mungkin karena dia memang hanya menyalin saja.

.

* * *

.

Langkah Naruto terhenti, ia memandang heran kedua sosok wanita yang sudah dikenalnya. Di depan sana, di depan rumah kakek Hiashi mereka berdua terlihat tengah bertengkar. Ah, bukan bertengkar, Naruto tak terlalu mengerti bagaimana menjelaskannya, karena yang dapat Naruto lihat hanya salah satu dari mereka yang terlihat emosi dan yang lain terlihat pasrah dan seperti tengah memohon sesuatu.

Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi antara bibi Hanabi dan Anko-sensei?

Meski penasaran, Naruto hanya mampu melihat mereka dari jarak ini. Naruto rasa mungkin kehadirannya tidak akan diinginkan baik itu oleh Anko-sensei maupun bibi Hanabi. Tapi, jika keadaannya semakin memburuk atau rasa penasarannya semakin besar mungkin Naruto akan mendekat. Tapi semuanya sepertinya sudah membaik, bibi Hanabi tak terdengar mengusir Anko-sensei lagi atau mungkin karena guru bahasa inggris Naruto itu juga sudah menyerah memaksa Hanabi. Entahlah.

Sekarang yang Naruto lihat adalah Anko-sensei yang membukukkan badan –berpamitan. Bibi Hanabi terlihat tak peduli dan yang makin membuat Naruto heran, Anko-sensei terlihat sudah terbiasa mendapat perlakuan seperti itu.

Anko berbalik. Ia tak dapat menyembunyikan keterkejutannya ketika matanya bertemu mata biru milik Naruto. Mencoba tak peduli kenapa Naruto bisa berada disini, Anko segera beranjak pergi. Melewati Naruto yang hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Ah, Naruto?"

.

.

"Apa kau sudah lama berada disana?" Hanabi bertanya sambil meletakkan secangkir teh untuk Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak juga," ya memang Naruto belum lama disana. Sayang sekali. Jika saja ia lebih lama berada disana, mungkin Naruto sedikit mengerti apa yang terjadi diantara Anko dan Hanabi tadi.

Hanabi bergumam. Dari yang Naruto lihat, Hanabi sepertinya tak terlalu memperdulikan apa Naruto tahu yang sudah terjadi atau tidak.

"Bibi, baik-baik saja?" Naruto bertanya hati-hati. Melihat Hanabi yang hanya melamun seperti itu membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

"hmm, ya.. aku tidak apa-apa." Hanabi memcoba tersenyum, meyakinkan Naruto jika dia memang baik-baik saja.

Naruto bingung harus bagaimana lagi. Rasanya tak sopan jika dia bertanya langsung tentang Anko-sensei, walau Naruto begitu penasaran. Dan juga meski Hanabi berada di depannya, Naruto merasa jika fokus adik Hinata itu tak sedang dengannya.

"Terimakasih untuk mochinya, Naruto. Ayah pasti senang," Naruto mengangguk. Sebelum ke rumah kakek Hiashi Naruto memang mampir dulu membeli mochi di tempat –yang menurut Hinata menjadi favorit ayahnya- sebagai buah tangan. Tak sopan kan jika datang dengan tangan kosong?

Bicara soal ayah Hinata. Dari tadi Naruto belum melihatnya. "Kakek Hiashi, dia tidak di rumah, bi?"

"Dia sedang berkunjung ke rumah saudara," Naruto mengangguk paham. Lagi-lagi ia tak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. Hening. Melihat Hanabi yang hanya memandangi ke luar jendela, Naruto hanya bisa diam menyeruput tehnya. Sikap bibi Hanabi ini, apa karena Anko-sensei? Naruto menggeleng dengan pemikirannya. Tak boleh ia menuduh Anko-sensei seperti itu. Mungkin saja kan sebelum kehadiran Anko-sensei, suasana hati bibi Hanabi memang sedang buruk.

"Hinata.." Hanabi menelan ludahnya, matanya masih fokus melihat langit orange yang menjadi pemandangan favorit Hinata ketika masih hidup. "Dia, benar-benar baik-baik saja kan, Naruto?" lanjutnya. Matanya yang terlihat jelas menahan air mata menatap Naruto.

Naruto terhenyak. Apa Hinata baik-baik saja? Naruto tak yakin dengan jawabannya. Pertanyaan itu, juga ingin Naruto tanyakan langsung pada Hinata. Menahan keraguaannya, Naruto menggenggam erat cangkir ditangannya.

"Aku sangat merindukannya.." Bibi Hanabi, sepertinya hanya ingin mengungkapkan perasaannya. Jadi, Naruto memilih mendengarkannya.

"Aku selalu merindukannya. Apa dia juga merindukanku?" Hanabi menatap Naruto, rupanya wanita itu sudah tak mampu menahan air matanya. Dalam hati, Naruto berteriak jika Hinata juga selalu merindukan Hanabi dan selalu ingin melihat sosok Hanabi yang sekarang.

"Aku merasa sangat jahat, Naruto. Aku selalu mencoba untuk merelakan dia pergi. Tapi kurasa aku tak benar-benar merelakannya. Dan saat ku sadar jika mungkin aku membuatnya tersiksa disana, jika membuat perjalananya ke alam sana menjadi sulit.. Aku, hiks.." Hanabi menarik napas, mencoba menenangkan emosinya yang tiba-tiba meluap untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku, aku merasa menjadi adik yang sangat jahat. Aku membenci diriku sendiri,"

Naruto membeku mendengar penuturan Hanabi. Sekarang Narutolah yang merasa menjadi anak jahat. Ia tak menyangka jika kebohongan yang dibuatnya membuat bibi Hanabi tersiksa. Rasanya pasti menyakitkan. Merasa jika kau telah menyakiti orang yang paling kau sayangi di dunia ini, Naruto tak mampu membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya yang merasakan hal itu. Tapi..

Naruto tak mungkin menjelaskan yang sebenarnya. Jika saja pembunuh itu tidak ada.

Ah, benar. Naruto terlonjak menyadari sesuatu.

Dengan mata yang penuh keyakinan, Naruto menatap Hanabi. "Kau tidak jahat bi," Naruto menggenggam erat tangannya. Menahan amarah. "yang jahat adalah orang yang membunuh Hinata." Ya yang jahat memang bukan dirinya ataupun bibi Hanabi. Orang yang jahat, orang yang harus disalahkan atas semua yang terjadi adalah pembunuhnya. Tidak ada yang salah akan hal itu. Jika pembunuh itu tidak ada, Hinata pasti masih disini bersama Hanabi. Dirinya dan Hanabi juga tidak akan merasa menjadi orang jahat.

Tapi, jika pembunuh itu tidak ada. Bukankah kau tidak akan bertemu Hinata, Naruto?.

.

* * *

.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul tujuh malam, tapi suasana begitu sunyi dan langit terlihat terlalu gelap untuk ukuran waktu sekarang ini. Hening dan menyeramkan. Namun keadaan yang ganjil itu nampaknya tak mempengaruhi seorang gadis di sebuah arena pembangunan sebuah gedung perkantoran untuk menunggu seseorang sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Meski bingung kenapa orang yang sedang mencuri perhatiannya mengajak bertemu di tempat aneh seperti ini, gadis berambut coklat pendek itu tetap menurut dan menyetujuinya. Cinta memang buta.

Angin berhembus semakin kencang dan langit menjadi gelap berawan. Gadis itu menjadi gelisah. Sebentar lagi pasti akan turun hujan tapi orang yang ditunggu belum juga datang. Ia merapatkan mantelnya, ketika merasakan hawa dingin menyelimutinya. Napasnya semakin memberat, namun ia masih berusaha untuk bertahan. Sesekali ia memainkan _smartphone_ miliknya untuk menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya juga menghilangkan perasaan jika ada yang tengah memperhatikannya.

"Kau dimana?" ucapnya menahan tangis. Rasa takut sudah tak bisa ia tahan lagi. Ingin segera berlari namun kakinya lemas seperti jeli. Juga entah bagaimana ia yakin pria yang sedang ia tunggu akan datang menemuinya. Tapi semakin ia yakin pria itu akan datang semakin pula ia merasa hawa disekitarnya memberat. Dan gelap.

"Kyaa..!" gemuruh guntur mengejutkannya. Awan tebal dan gelap menyelimuti langit di atasnya. Angin berhembus semakin kencang hingga menerbangkan benda-benda disekitarnya. Air hujan juga mulai turun semakin banyak dan deras. Gadis itu panik. Takut basah dan khawatir terkena benda- benda yang terbang disekitarnya, gadis itu berlari menuju gedung di sampingnya. Dan hal itu menjadi keputusan paling salah yang pernah diambilnya.

Di dalam gedung, gadis itu merasa jika ia baru saja memasuki dimensi lain. Sangat gelap dan sunyi, di depan sana tidak ada apapun yang dapat dilihatnya. Perlahan ia ambil langkah mundur, instingnya menyuruh ia untuk segera pergi dari tempat ini. Tak apa terkena hujan atau terluka sedikit, itu masih lebih baik. Namun langkahnya tertahan, di belakangnya ia merasakan aura berat yang mencengkam. Dingin. Lebih dingin dari yang pernah ia rasakan. Menelan ludahnya gugup, gadis itu menoleh kebelakang. Tidak ada. Tidak ada yang dapat gadis itu lihat, kecuali kegelapan. Tidak ada apa-apa, namun kenapa ia merasa harus lari dan menjauh dari tempat itu juga? Kegelapan itu seolah sedang mengancam nyawanya.

Tak mau memikirkan apa yang sedang terjadi, gadis itu berlari sekuat tenaga. Dia mau pulang, bagaimanapun caranya dia harus bisa selamat sampai rumah. Ia tak memikirkan cinta lagi, masa bodo. Napasnya semakin memburu, entah sudah berapa tangga ia naiki tapi di belakangnya kegelapan itu masih mengejarnya.

_Brukk_

Tersandung kakinya sendiri, gadis itu jatuh tersungkur. Ia lelah, kakinya lemas tak mampu berdiri lagi. Menahan tangis karena takut, gadis itu masih berusaha menjauh dengan menyeret tubuhnya menjauhi sesuatu yang tak dapat ia lihat yang mengejarnya. Kegelapan itu semakin mendekat. Tubuh gadis itu bergetar hebat. Matanya membulat. Ia melihatnya. Ada sesuatu di dalam kegelapan itu. Ia semakin mendekat, dan..

"Kyaa!"

.

.

Dia tak tau apa yang terjadi. Tiba-tiba sesuatu dari kegelapan itu menyerangnya. Kejadiannya begitu cepat hingga ia tak sempat melihat seperti apa sosok yang menyerangnya itu. Dia kira, dia sudah mati saat itu.

"eegh.." ia memang belum mati, tapi sepertinya sebentar lagi dia akan mati. Seseorang tengah mencekik lehernya hingga ia tak menginjak lantai dibawahnya. Meski cengkraman dilehernya tak terlalu keras tetap saja itu menyakitkan dan membuatnya sulit bernapas.

"Le..pas,"

Gadis malang itu melirik orang dibawahnya. Siapa orang ini? Dia tak tahu. Orang ini memakai tudung yang membuat wajahnya tak terlihat. Gadis itu tak tahan lagi, ia sekuat tenaga mencoba turun dan melepaskan cengkraman dilehernya.

Namun, usahanya terhenti. Matanya membelalak lebar melihat sesuatu di depannya.

Aura kegelapan muncul dari orang yang mencekiknya. Aura itu terus keluar dan membentuk sosok yang menyeramkan. Tak hanya dari orang itu saja, kegelapan disekitarnya juga seolah bersatu dengan sosok itu dan membuat sosok itu semakin besar dan gelap. Suara-suara pilu dan menyeramkan menemani terbentuknya sosok itu. Gadis itu, tak pernah dalam hidupnya mendengar suara menyedihkan dan memilukan seperti itu.

Sosok hitam itu mendekatinya. Ia melewati begitu saja orang yang masih mencekik leher gadis itu. Dia membeku. Takut. Ia tak mampu bergerak, bahkan untuk menggerakkan bola matanya atau berkedip. Gadis itu terpaku pada sosok di depannya. Sosok hitam itu, bagaimana rupanya? Tak ada yang dapat dilihat. Hanya gelap yang seolah memakannya.

Tak hanya 'seolah', nyatanya sosok hitam itu, memang benar-benar tengah melahapnya. Dimulai dari kepala gadis itu, sosok itu mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya hingga ujung kaki. Yang dapat dilihat sekarang hanya gumpalan hitam yang mengerikan.

Orang bertudung hitam yang masih setia mencekik gadis –yang sudah tak terlihat lagi- itu hanya menyeringai puas mendengar jeritan kematian memenuhi telinganya. Ia menatap gumpalan hitam di depannya datar. Satu lagi, nyawa seseorang ia ambil.

Sosok hitam itu terlihat mulai menjauhi tubuh gadis itu. Dimulai dari memperlihatkan kaki gadis itu kemudian naik memperlihatkan wajahnya. Sosok itu semakin menjauh, kemudian menghilang diikuti hilangnya awan gelap dan badai, hanya menyisakan hujan yang seolah menangisi kepergian seseorang.

Suasana sekarang menjadi lebih tenang dari beberapa saat yang lalu, yang terdengar hanya suara hujan yang masih turun diluar sana. Orang itu menatap datar gadis yang rupanya sudah tak sama lagi. Ia melangkah tanpa emosi menyeret mayat gadis itu menuju tepi gedung yang masih belum di beri pembatas atau apapun itu.

Sampai di tepian, orang itu mengambil ancang-ancang. Dengan sekali gerakan, mayat gadis itu ia lempar. Ia melakukannya seolah itu sesuatu yang tak berharga. Tak berperasaan dan dingin.

"Selamat tinggal,"

_**Brakk!**_

.

* * *

.

Karena hari yang semakin larut, Hanabi meminta Naruto untuk pulang. Ia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto, mengingat kabar yang beredar akhir-akhir ini. Naruto juga tak berniat pulang larut. Semakin malam akan semakin banyak hantu yang ia lihat. Itu merepotkan.

Setelah berpamitan, Naruto berjalan menuju halte. Meski kecewa mendapati jika Hanabi tak menemukan buku diary Hinata walau sudah menelusuri setiap sudut rumah, setidaknya Naruto melihat hal yang menarik tadi. Keberadaan Anko-sensei dirumah kakek Hiashi tak bisa ia abaikan begitu saja. Hanabi memang tak bicara apa-apa soal itu tapi bukan berarti Naruto melupakannya kemudian. Ia akan mencari tahu apa hubungan mereka. Walaupun jika ternyata, hal itu tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan kasusnya Hinata.

Naruto melihat kesekelilingnya, apa memang suasana selalu sunyi seperti ini meski masih jam tujuh?. Mencoba tak peduli, Naruto duduk menunggu bus ke arah rumahnya. Musik _pop-rock_ menjadi teman untuk menghilangkan kebosanan.

Mendadak angin berhembus kencang. _Headset_ di telinga kirinya ia lepas. Naruto menjadi waspada. Ia tatap langit yang berawan dan gelap, angin semakin kencang menerbangkan debu dan sampah dijalanan, perlahan hujan mulai turun dan semakin deras. Naruto menelan ludahnya, dengan segera ia genggam kalung biru miliknya.

Perasaan seperti ini, Naruto tahu. Jika badai ini adalah badai yang sama seperti waktu itu, maka akan ada yang mati lagi. Benarkah? Naruto harap ia salah. Tapi, melihat kondisi yang aneh ini sepertinya dugaannya benar. Para hantu akan muncul jika ini adalah badai biasa. Namun kondisi sekarang justru sebaliknya. Mereka jelas-jelas menghindar.

Naruto melihat kesekitar, ia takut tapi mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa ia lakukan. Dia tahu akan ada yang mati jadi tidak mungkin dia menghindar juga seperti para hantu itu. Ia harus menolong siapapun itu yang sedang dalam bahaya. Jadi, Naruto mencoba mencari petunjuk kemana ia harus pergi.

Mata Naruto menyipit, disana, awan-awan gelap seolah berkumpul menuju satu tempat. Sepertinya sesuatu sedang terjadi. Tak banyak berpikir lagi, Naruto menerjang badai. Tak peduli jika akan basah kuyup, Naruto hanya harus berlari kesana. Ia harus tahu apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

"Kyaa!"

Suara lengkingan wanita terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. Padahal badai dan suara gemuruh guntur masih belum reda. Suara tadi terdengar dari arena proyek di depan Naruto. Tanpa menunggu lama, Naruto berlari memasuki arena itu. Badai benar-benar membuat jarak pandangnya menipis. Naruto tak mampu melihat lebih dari satu meter didepannya. Dimana dia? Jika ia berteriak lagi Naruto mungkin bisa tahu dimana keberadaannya.

Selain itu, apa-apaan hawa berat di sekitarnya ini? Naruto yang dapat melihat hantu tentu sudah terbiasa dengan hawa berat jika makhluk itu ada disekitarnya, tapi kali ini rasanya terlalu berat dan kuat, Naruto yakin bahkan orang biasapun akan mampu merasakannya. Ini membuatnya sesak.

Naruto melihat ke atas, disana ia merasakan hawa jahat yang begitu kuat. Ya pasti ada disana. Tapi, Naruto tak sanggup melangkah. Takut. Naruto mendadak ragu. Kepalanya pusing dan ia ingin berlari menjauh. Hal aneh macam ini? Apa dirinya sanggup menghadapinya? Apa dirinya bisa menolongnya? Sekarang, jika ia berlari kesana. Apa dia dapat kembali dengan baik-baik saja?.

Di tengah kekalutan dan keraguan yang tiba-tiba menghampiri Naruto. Angin kencang yang sedari berhembus tiba-tiba menghilang, awan juga sudah tak begitu gelap lagi. Keadaan menjadi lebih sunyi, hanya hujan yang masih setia menuruni bumi.

Naruto bingung. Sepertinya badai sudah reda. Dan hawa berat yang ia rasa juga sudah tidak ada. Sekarang keadaan lebih baik. Naruto dengan segera tersadar akan kebodohannya yang mendadak merasa ragu dan berlari ke gedung tujuannya. Meski masih hujan, tapi jarak pandang sudah bukan menjadi masalah lagi. Ia sudah bisa melihat tempat sekitarnya jelas.

Tapi, mendadak waktu seolah berjalan melambat. Dari arah gedung itu sesuatu jatuh. Sepertinya Naruto terlambat. Ia membelalakan matanya, nafasnya tercekat. Sekuat tenaga, berusaha meraih sosok itu agar tak menyentuh tanah.

Tapi, dari awal Naruto memang sudah terlambat.

_**Brakk!**_

Sesuatu itu jatuh tepat di depannya. Naruto membeku. Ia seperti mau mati saat itu juga.

Meneguk ludahnya, Naruto menggerakkan lehernya ke bawah. Ia ingin melihatnya, sosok yang tak dapat diraihnya.

_Brukk_

Naruto limbung, kakinya sudah tak mampu lagi menahan tubuh yang bergetar hebat. Ia jatuh terduduk. Tak sanggup lagi. Itu terlalu mengerikan.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Naruto berusaha meraih _iphone _miliknya.

"Pa-paman Nagato,"

.

* * *

.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata berani melihat badai yang sedang terjadi. Hinata merasa dirinya akan sama saja dengan hantu-hantu lainnya jika bersembunyi ketika hal seperti ini terjadi. Meski tak dapat melihat apa yang terjadi di luar sana dan mengetahui siapa yang berbuat kekacauan seperti ini. Hinata tetap tak ingin menghindar. Jadi, bersama dengan shinigami yang selalu Hinata pinta untuk menemani di kondisi seperti ini, Hinata duduk melihat badai di atap sekolahnya. Lokasinya yang tinggi dan terbuka membuat Hinata dapat melihat sebagian atap-atap gedung di Konoha dan melihat gelapnya langit Konoha dengan jelas.

Suara-suara bising yang mengerikan bercampur dengan suara deru angin menggema ditelinga Hinata. Dadanya terasa sakit. Hinata sudah tak bernafas tapi di saat seperti ini ia selalu merasa sesak. Sekuat tenaga Hinata mencoba untuk bertahan. Ia cengkram kemejanya kuat-kuat menahan sakit yang menyiksa. Tidak apa-apa. Hinata mencoba menyemangati diri. Dirinya sudah mati, sesakit apapun rasa yang ia derita tidak akan membuatnya mati kedua kalinya. Sekarang dia hanya seorang roh gentayangan. Tidak apa-apa..

Tunggu! Benarkah tidak apa-apa? Bukankah justru menjadi masalah? Bukankah itu berarti Hinata akan selalu menderita seperti ini? Selamanya?.

Hinata meringis. Sampai kapan ia harus menderita begini?

"Akkh.." sakit Hinata semakin menjadi ketika aura kelam di luar sana semakin membesar.

Hinata menangis. Ia bisa merasakan aura kematian dengan begitu jelas.

Berapa banyak lagi nyawa orang akan diambil? Kapan semua akan berakhir? Sampai kapan ia menjadi roh yang tidak berguna? Dan.. Sampai kapan dia terjebak disini?

"Kau tak harus melakukan semua ini." Ucap shinigami dingin. Sosoknya sekarang sedang dalam wujud manusianya –seorang pria berambut merah dengan jubah hitam- berdiri menjulang disamping Hinata.

Hinata menggeleng. Segala perasaan yang sedang ia alami sekarang, mungkin bisa membuatnya ingat tentang kematiannya.

Hinata tertegun. Mendadak rasa sakitnya bertambah. Sebuah penyesalan menghamtamnya kuat. Jika dia tidak menjadi orang egois yang hanya ingin mengingat kenangan bahagia, jika dia tidak melupakan kenangan penting yang menyakitkan, pasti dia akan menjadi sedikit berguna. menyadari betapa egois dan naif dirinya membuat sakit di dada Hinata mengganda.

"Berakhir," shinigami menatap datar tanpa emosi awan gelap yang menyelimuti suatu tempat. Badai sudah berhenti dan langit juga tak sepekat beberapa saat yang lalu.

Hinata merebahkan badannya. Ia benar-benar lemas. Menghadapi kondisi berat semacam itu menghabiskan banyak energinya. Pantas semua hantu memilih bersembunyi.

Hinata menatap sendu langit diatasnya. Seperti kata shinigami, semua sudah berakhir. Dan seseorang telah kehilangan nyawanya. Sayangnya, semua hanya berakhir untuk hari ini saja tidak untuk besok, lusa atau selamanya. Masih akan terjadi lagi. Selama Hinata belum menyelesaikan urusan yang sialnya berhubungan dengan semua ini. Seseorang akan terus kehilangan nyawanya.

"Semua orang yang kuambil nyawanya juga menginginkan untuk melupakan kenangan buruk. Semua orang hanya ingin bersama kenangan indah mereka di dunia…" Shinigami menatap Hinata dingin. "Pada dasarnya hal itu wajar, jika kau mati tapi hal-hal buruk yang selalu kau ingat, itu akan membebani roh yang suci. Kau normal." Hinata tertegun. Perkataan shinigami, maksudnya dia sedang bilang kalau Hinata tidak egois kan? Hinata jadi terharu. Meski wajahnya dingin, tanpa ekspresi dan meyeramkan, Hinata akui kalau dia satu-satunya sosok yang selalu menemaninya.

"hiks, ternyata kau baik juga.." Hinata bangkit mendudukan diri, ia tatap penuh haru shinigami yang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

"Tapi, kau satu-satunya yang bodoh."

Eh? Dia baru saja bilang Hinata bodoh? Sudah sering sih. Tapi, bukannya si shinigami baru menghibur? Apa-apan dia.

"Hanya kau yang ingin melupakan bagaimana kau bisa mati dihari itu. Jika saja kau tak melupakan kematianmu, pasti segalanya akan lebih mudah meski kenangan yang lain kau lupakan."

"Saat aku mengambil nyawamu, saat aku harus mengatur kembali kenanganmu, aku tak bisa menolak keinginanmu meski aku tahu jika kau harus menyelesaikan urusanmu terlebih dahulu. Kenangan adalah hak istimewa yang dimiliki seseorang di awal dirinya keluar dari jasad."

Mau protes tapi tak bisa. Bodoh. Kata itu memang pantas ditujukan untuk Hinata. Seburuk apa sih kematiannya sampai ingin melupakannya? Jika buruk, kenapa tak timbul dendam? Hinata mati di usia yang masih muda, harusnya ia tak menerimanya begitu saja. Jadi, seberapa bodoh sih dirinya?

"Aku tahu.." Hinata bergumam menahan emosi.

"Aku akan pergi. Ku harap kau tak memanggilku lagi di saat seperti ini. Bagaimanapun aku ini malaikat sibuk."

Tinggal pergi saja, Hinata tak peduli. Padahal sudah belasan tahun saling bertemu, tapi sikapnya ngga ada baik-baiknya sama sekali. Apa semua shinigami seperti itu? Atau jangan-jangan hanya shinigami yang ditugaskan mencabut nyawanya saja yang begitu. Jika benar, Hinata benar-benar sial.

"Aku pergi,"

Sosok shinigami mulai berubah. Perubahan dimulai dari kakinya yang kini sudah tak menyentuh tanah, kemudian semakin keatas hingga pucuk rambutnya. sosok pria tampan itu sudah tak ada. Shinigami yang sekarang berwujud seperti saat pertama Hinata lihat. Seperti jubah hitam yang melayang-layang.

Perubahan itu berlangsung sangat cepat. Hinata hanya melihat tak tertarik. Sosok asli shinigami bukanlah sesuatu yang enak dipandangi. Sosok hitam itu terlalu menyeramkan.

Eh? Sosok hitam?

Hinata jadi teringat sesuatu.

"Tunggu!" percuma. Shinigami sudah menghilang.

Hinata baru sadar jika sosok hitam yang menyeramkan kemarin wujudnya mirip seperti shinigami. Pantas Hinata merasa tidak asing. Walau jelas aura yang dikeluarkan sangat berbeda. Tapi, apa ada makhluk selain shinigami yang berwujud sama?.

.

* * *

.

Nagato menghela nafas lelah. Harapan untuk bisa tidur lelap malam ini, lenyap begitu saja. Kondisi mayat didepannya sama persis dengan dua korban lainnya. Nagato mendengus, memilih berjalan menjauhi korban. Masalah otopsi dan lainnya biar ia serahkan saja pada para bawahan. Ia lelah.

Nagato menghampiri Naruto yang duduk di mobil polisi miliknya. Pemuda itu yang beberapa saat lalu menelpon dan menyuruhnya untuk datang. Saat Nagato menemukannya, kondisi Naruto begitu kacau. Ia terduduk di depan korban dengan tubuh gemetar, seluruh tubuhnya juga basah dan kotor dipenuhi lumpur. Bahkan Naruto harus dibantu berdiri dan menjauh dari tempat itu oleh Nagato.

Keadaan Naruto sekarang terlihat sudah cukup baik. Beberapa handuk tebal yang membungkus badannya dan kopi panas ditangan pemuda itu pasti sedikit membantu menghangatkan dan menenangkannya. Tubuhnya sudah tak gemetar, meski wajahnya masih pucat tapi itu bukan masalah besar. Nagato hanya menatap lega. Naruto sepertinya memiliki mental yang kuat. Tadinya Nagato berpikir untuk memanggil psikiater atau apalah untuk membantu menenangkan pemuda itu jika kondisinya masih sama atau histeris tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Sudah lebih baik, terimakasih paman sudah mau datang,"

Nagato hanya bergumam. Karena Naruto yang menelponnya, sudah dipastikan ia akan dimintai keterangan. Jika Nagato melakukannya sekarang, sepertinya bukan pilihan yang bijak meski ia sudah penasaran mendengar penjelasan yang akan dikatakan remaja tentang kejadian ini.

"Statusmu sekarang adalah saksi, kau mengertikan?" Naruto mengangguk.

"Kuharap besok kau mau memberi keterangan,"

"Akan kulakukan." Jawabnya tanpa keraguan. Di telinga Nagato, pemuda itu seperti tengah menahan amarah.

Polisi muda itu menghela nafas –lagi. "Baiklah, biar ku antar kau pulang," besok akan menjadi penyelidikan yang melelahkan. Jadi, membiarkan Naruto istirahat malam ini adalah pilihan tepat.

.

* * *

.

Pemeriksaan terhadap Naruto berlangsung berjam-jam di kantor polisi. Paman Nagato menjemputnya sekitar pukul tujuh pagi dan Naruto baru di ijinkan pulang jam satu siang. Benar-benar penyelidikan yang melelahkan dan membosankan. Untung ada Nagato yang cukup perhatian, selang berberapa saat Nagato pasti akan mengajak Naruto mengobrol dengan pembahasan mengenai Hinata. Seperti apa Hinata dimata Nagato. Bagaimana _mystery club_ dulu. Nagato menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto. Dan itu cukup menyenangkan.

Dan kini, Naruto tengah berjalan pulang bersama teman-temannya di _mystery club_. Ya, Naruto memang meminta mereka datang menemuinya di kantor polisi. Ada yang ingin Naruto sampaikan. Untung saja semua menyanggupi di hari minggu seperti ini.

Mengingat kejadian mengerikan yang semalam Naruto alami, juga cerita dari paman Nagato. Ternyata kasus ini memanglah kasus yang berbahaya. Naruto tak mau jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada teman-temannya. Jadi, Naruto menceritakan semua yang sudah ia alami dan meminta mereka untuk tak perlu lagi memikirkan masalah ini. Naruto akan mengatasi dan mencari tahu sendiri. Naruto hanya meminta agar mereka tak keluar dari klub. Intinya Naruto hanya ingin meminjam nama mereka sebagai anggota klub agar klub tidak dibubarkan karena tak memiliki anggota.

Tapi, respon mereka diluar bayangan Naruto. Mereka tidak akan keluar dari klub dan tetap ingin membantu. Alasannya karena sudah terlanjur penasaran, lagi pula mereka tak akan membiarkan ada temannya yang berjuang sendirian. Saat itu, Naruto merasa dirinya benar-benar beruntung. Ya walaupun ia harus merasa khawatir juga.

"Huaah, ternyata para polisi itu susah juga ya dimintai informasi," Kiba menggerutu. Saat di kantor polisi menunggu Naruto, ia sempatkan untuk tanya-tanya pada polisi yang ditemuinya. Sayangnya hampir semua tak ada yang mau bicara. Menyebalkan.

"Padahal, salah satu dari kita ada yang sudah jadi saksi."

"Saudaramu saja tidak banyak membantu, Kiba-senpai," Shion menanggapi.

Menghela nafas pasrah, Kiba membenarkan ucapan adik kelasnya.

"Bagaimana dengan kalian?" Naruto bertanya pada Amaru dan Sora yang berjalan di depannya.

"Yah, kami sudah mendapat sebagian. Besok akan ku berikan," jawab Amaru.

"Ternyata lebih mudah dari yang kubayangkan, haha.." Sora tertawa puas dengan kerjaannya. Meski ada dua korban lagi yang belum didapatkan seluruh datanya, itu tak terlalu menjadi masalah. Sora dan Amaru sudah menjadwalkan untuk pergi ke sekolah dua korban itu besok.

"Setelah semuanya terkumpul, kita analisis bersama."

Semua mengangguk mengerti. Pasti akan menjadi hari-hari yang cukup menegangkan setelah ini.

"Anko-sensei?" perhatian semuanya tertuju pada Kiba.

Kiba menunjuk seseorang di sebuah kafe di sebrang jalan. "Itu, Anko-sensei."

Anko duduk di kursi sebelah kaca, jadi sosoknya terlihat jelas dari luar. Mereka melihat sekilas, kemudian langsung melanjutkan perjalanan. Ini hari minggu, jadi hal yang wajar jika seseorang menghabiskan waktu diluar. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan.

Namun berbeda dengan Naruto, ia melihat penuh tanya. Tentu saja. Pasalnya, orang yang sedang bersama Anko minum kopi adalah kakek Hiashi. Setelah kemarin Naruto melihat senseinya dirumah Hinata dengan bibi Hanabi sekarang bersama dengan kakek Hiashi. Bukannya Anko-sensei tidak suka Hinata? Apa hubungan mereka?

"Naruto..! ayoo!"

Teriakan Kiba menyadarkan Naruto dari lamunannya. "Oh, iya." Jawabnya dan berlari menghampiri teman-temannya.

.

* * *

.

Alunan musik jazz lembut terdengar di salah satu _coffe shop_ di pusat kota Konoha. Hari libur membuat _coffe shop_ yang biasanya sepi menjadi ramai. Tempat ini memang cukup menjadi favorit dari kalangan muda hingga tua karena desain interiornya yang klasik.

Di salah satu meja samping jendela, dua orang pengunjung duduk dengan suasana canggung yang kentara.

Anko hanya menunduk menatap gelas kopinya tanpa minat. Duduk di kursi depannya, pria paruh baya menyesap kopi pesanannya dengan hikmat.

"Jadi, kemarin kau datang ke rumah?"

Anko mengangkat wajahnya. Ia menatap pria dihadapannya itu, kemudian mengangguk. "Iya.." jawabnya pelan.

Hiashi mendesah pelan, "Tolong maafkan sikap Hanabi," ucapnya pelan, merasa bersalah.

Anko menggelang, "Tidak apa-apa, aku mencoba untuk mengerti."

Suasana kembali menjadi hening di antara mereka. Mereka jelas terlihat memikirkan apa yang harus dibicarakan sekarang. Meski pada kenyataannya banyak yang ingin mereka berdua katakan. Bukankah memang itu tujuan dari pertemuan ini kan? Tapi rupanya hal itu tak semudah yang dibayangkan.

"Bagaimana kabar anak dan suamimu?" Hiashi selalu menjadi yang pertama membuka obrolan.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, sekarang sudah di rumah kedua orang tua suamiku,"

Hiashi hanya bergumam, "Jadi kau akan pindah?"

Anko mengangguk, "Kemarin aku ingin berpamitan, karena setelah ini mungkin aku akan sibuk mengurusi kepindahan," Hiashi bergumam paham.

"Anko.." Hiashi menatap sendu pada wanita di hadapannya. "Maaf," ucap Hiashi. Satu kata yang memiliki banyak makna. Semua yang ingin Hiashi ucapkan, hanya dapat ia keluarkan dengan kata itu.

Anko menahan nafasnya. Gengamannya pada cangkir kopi miliknya makin erat. Rasa bersalah kembali menghinggap menatap wajah yang semakin menua penuh beban di hadapannya.

"Tidak, kau tidak bersalah."

Hiashi memang tak sepenuhnya salah.

"Aku,." Anko berusaha menyunggingkan senyum. "Dapat memanggilmu ayah, itu cukup bagiku," Anko ingin meminta lebih dari itu sebenarnya. Tapi, tak bisa. Tak mungkin pernah bisa.

"Kau tak perlu meminta maaf, ayah."

.

.

TBC

.

.

Author's note : Terimakasih atas segala dukungan kalian, terimakasih untuk para reader yang sudah meriview, follow dan favourite juga silent reader yang selalu membaca ficku. Maaf karena updatenya ngaret dan ceritanya mengecewakan. u.u

Seperti biasa, saran, kritik, kesan dan pesan kalian setelah membaca chapter kali ini sangat aku nantikan di kolom review..

Terimakasih, sampai jumpa di chap berikutnya_. Jaa~_

Jakarta, 31 Desember 2016

Salam, mey lovenolaven


	10. Chapter 10

_10 December 1997_

_Aku takut_

_Namun, Aku tak bisa berhenti_

_Mimpi-mimpi itu selalu menghantui_

_Namun, Aku harus yakin_

_Aku benar_

_Yang ku pikirkan memang benar_

_Mereka saling berkaitan_

_Dan ini tentang_

* * *

**Mystery Club**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Mystery, Friendship, Supranatural, Fantasi**

**Main Chara: Naruto U. &amp; Hinata H.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Alur Maksa, etc.**

**Kalimat miring adalah Flashback!**

**.**

**.**

**Silakan Membaca! ^^**

**.**

**.**

Hinata tertegun dengan cerita Naruto. Ia tak menyangka jika Naruto bertindak senekat itu. Waktu itu dirinya juga nekat, sih. Tapi Hinata kan sudah mati, jadi tak perlu lagi khawatir soal kematian. Sedangkan Naruto? Hinata tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika sesuatu terjadi pada pemuda itu? Naruto satu-satunya harapan miliknya.

"Aku disini, dan keadaanku baik-baik saja. Kau tak perlu secemas itu," Naruto tak tega melihat kekhawatiran di wajah pucat Hinata. Kan Naruto jadi merasa bersalah melakukannya.

"Tapi tetap saja," Hinata bergumam sedih. Ia mengerti Naruto masih baik-baik saja. Tapi jika pelaku tahu Naruto berada disana ketika kejadiaan itu. Akankah Naruto tetap baik-baik saja?

Hinata tak yakin.

"Aku akan berhati-hati, percayalah." Naruto memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. Sebenarnya kekhawatiran Hinata juga ia rasakan sendiri. Paman Nagato bahkan kakeknya juga sudah memperingatkan dirinya.

Hinata menatap Naruto. Selain percaya pada Naruto, tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan. Untuk itu, Hinata hanya perlu menggali lagi memory yang ia lupakan agar Naruto tak perlu melakukan semuanya sendiri.

"Oh iya Hinata."

Naruto tampak ragu, untuk melanjutkan. Hinata hanya menatapnya penasaran. Apa Naruto punya hal lain yang ingin dikatakan?

"Sebenarnya aku bertemu Anko-sensei dirumahmu dan kemarin aku melihatnya bersama kakek Hiashi?"

"Benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Apa Anko-sensei suka mampir?"

Hinata menggeleng pasrah. Ia sama sekali tak tahu soal hal itu. Apa dulu Anko selalu mengunjungi rumahnya, apa Anko kenal dengan ayahnya? Apa Anko tahu tempat tinggalnya saja Hinata tak ingat. Menyedihkan sekali.

Tapi, bukankah hubungannya dengan Anko tak terlalu baik? Kenapa bisa Anko mengunjungi rumahnya bahkan bertemu ayahnya?.

Apa itu terjadi setelah dirinya menghilang?

"Hinata?" Naruto mencoba menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunanya. Naruto paham roh itu tak tahu apapun.

"Maaf," Hinata menunduk sedih.

Naruto hanya menghela napas. Ya bagaimanapun jika ia ingin tahu satu-satunya cara adalah bertanya langsung pada Anko-sensei, Hanabi atau kakek Hiashi.

"Aku akan menemui Kabuto-sensei, kau mau ikut?"

Hinata mengangguk setuju. Tentu saja dia ikut.

.

* * *

.

"Sensei!" Naruto membungkuk, memberi hormat.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja kan?" Kabuto menatap khawatir pada anak didiknya itu. Kabar yang ia dengar dari Nagato cukup membuatnya ketakutan.

Naruto hanya menatap bingung gurunya. Kabuto terlihat terlalu berlebihan. Tapi mengingat hampir semua orang berlaku sama, Naruto langsung maklum. Ya, pengalaman kemarin itu kan masuk kategori ekstrem, apalagi menyangkut nyawa.

"Bagaimana kau bisa ada disana?"

"Aku kebetulan lewat dan mendengar suara teriakan. Jadi aku langsung berlari kesana," Kebohongan yang sama ketika semua orang bertanya padanya.

Kabuto hanya menghembus napas lelah. Menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto pelan. "Benar-benar berani atau mungkin bodoh?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ya, jarak antara berani dan bodoh itu memang tipis kan?

Hinata yang mendengar hanya menatap Naruto sedih. Ternyata, selain pada Hinata, Naruto mengatakan kebohongan. Seberapa banyak kebohongan yang harus Naruto lakukan hanya untuk seorang Hinata? Sesungguhnya Hinata merasa sangat tak pantas.

"Apa kau melihat orang lain ada disana? Pelakunya mungkin?" perhatian Hinata kembali pada Kabuto di depannya.

Tanpa Naruto tau, akhir-akhir ini Hinata lebih sering memperhatikan Kabuto, dan jika Hinata bisa keluar dari gedung ini pasti Hinatapun mengikuti Kabuto hingga rumahnya. Dan semakin sering Hinata mengikuti Kabuto. Perasaan kala pertama kali Hinata melihatnya, semakin terasa saja. Hinata tak bisa memastikan perasaan seperti apa itu, karenanya ia masih belum memberitahukannya pada Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng. Sayang sekali dia tak melihatnya, err atau mungkin beruntung dia tak melihatnya?. Naruto merunduk sambil tersenyum kecut. Sekarang dia bahkan bingung harus merasa beruntung atau tidak. Nyatanya hatinya masih memiliki perasaan takut dan ragu.

Naruto melirik Hinata di sampingnya. Malu dan takut Hinata akan kecewa jika gadis itu tau bahwa sebenarnya sebagian besar dirinya merasa takut.

Kabuto menghela napas. "Kau tidak melihatnya, tapi tidak ada jaminan dia tak melihatmu," ia menatap Naruto. "Kau, benar-benar dalam bahaya."

"Dia tak melihatku." Naruto membalas tatapan Senseinya. "Dia pasti akan membunuhku saat itu juga,"

Kabuto melepas kacamatanya, memijat lelah pangkal hidungnya.

"Baiklah, jadi ada apa kau mencariku?"

Naruto diam, ia tak langsung menjawab hanya menatap Kabuto yang terlihat bingung.

"Sensei, apa menurutmu, Hinata tau siapa pelaku pembunuhan itu?"

Kabuto diam, pertanyaan Naruto tak pernah terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya.

"Jika iya, apa sensei sebenanya juga tau? Sensei bilang, kalian menyelediki kasus itu bersama kan?"

"Lalu kenapa hanya Hinata yang menghilang?"

Hinata mengernyit dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan Naruto yang terlihat menuntut dan memojokkan Kabuto.

Meski terkejut, Kabuto terkekeh pelan, "Ada apa denganmu Naruto? Kau terlihat marah karena bukan aku yang menghilang?,"

Naruto terlonjak, menyadari apa yang telah ia lakukan, "Maaf.." Naruto merunduk. "Aku hanya.." Naruto mencoba memilih kata. "..penasaran?" sambung Naruto ragu.

"Jadi apa yang membuatmu penasaran?" Kabuto bertanya, mencoba yakin pada jawaban ragu-ragu milik Naruto.

Naruto menatap Kabuto bingung. "Semuanya, aku ingin tahu semuanya. Bagaiama sensei dan Hinata saat itu mencari petunjuk dan saat Hinata kemudian dinyatakan menghilang,"

Kabuto diam beberapa saat. "Ambilah bangku, kau perlu duduk untuk mendengarkannya."

.

.

_Hinata menulis beberapa nama korban pembunuhan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini di Konoha. Ia melihat kalender di depannya, hari ini tanggal 4 desember 1997, tepat tiga hari setelah korban terakhir di temukan dan dirinya memutuskan untuk mencari tahu tentang hal ini. Keputusan yang berani atau bodoh seperti yang dikatakan Kabuto._

_Data-data sudah ia dapatkan selama tiga hari ini, tapi tetap tak memuaskan. Entah kenapa, mencari data lengkap korban menjadi sangat sulit._

"_Kak, Kak Kabuto menelpon," Dari lantai bawah teriakan Hanabi menghentikan kegiatan Hinata. Dengan segera Hinata menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Hanabi yang masih menggenggam gagang telpon._

_Hinata tersenyum, menepuk pelan kepala Hanabi dan meraih gagang telpon yang diberikan adiknya. _

"_Ya Kabuto?"_

"_Aku sudah mendapat data tambahan, ini dari kepolisian jadi pasti akurat,"_

"_Bagaimana kau mendapatkanya?" tadi siang mereka sudah mencoba tapi justru mendapat penolakan yang cukup menyakitkan, jadi Hinata heran._

"_Ya, sebotol sake. Mungkin setelah ini aku akan melaporkan mereka pada atasannya," Hinata mendengar kekehan kecil dari Kabuto yang membuatnya ikut terkekeh juga._

"_Ini sudah larut, aku berikan besok di sekolah saja,"_

"_Tidak, aku ingin melihatnya sekarang, aku akan menemuimu,"_

_Kabuto terdengar menggeram, "Oh ayolah Hinata, jangan buat aku menyesal telah memberitahumu, yang penting datanya aman padaku, sebaiknya kau segera istirahat dan tidur dengan nyenyak, mengerti?"_

_Hinata menghela napas, "Baiklah, selamat malam."_

.

_Hinata memijit pelipisnya, tak ada yang aneh dari data-data yang ia baca berulang-ulang itu. Korban satu sama-lain tak saling berkaitan. Tapi rasanya terlalu janggal jika pelaku memang memilih korbannya acak tanpa alasan._

"_Lihat kan? Memang tidak ada apa-apa? Aku juga sudah membacanya berulang. Jadi prediksimu jika mereka punya hubungan, kurasa tidak benar."_

_Meski tak rela, Hinata tetap harus menerima kenyataan. "Ya, kurasa memang begitu." Dengan lemas Hinata mulai membereskan kertas-kertas yang berserakan._

_Beberapa saat memperhatikan Hinata. Kabuto mulai tak sabar. Ia tarik wajah lesu itu untuk menatapnya._

"_Ap.."_

"_Jelek sekali!" Kabuto memandang wajah Hinata ngeri. Kantung mata hitam, kulit terlihat kendur, rambut ikat berantakan. Seperti bukan gadis SMA._

"_Empat hari ini, kau tidak tidur?"_

_Hinata menepis tangan Kabuto. Dan memilih menghindar tatapan pemuda itu._

"_Aku mengalami mimpi buruk," Jawabnya sambil mulai bangkit dari duduknya. Tapi, sebelum Hinata bangkit dengan kasar Kabuto menahan bahu gadis itu, membuatnya terduduk lagi._

"_Apa yang.."_

"_Hinata!" Ucapan Hinata terpotong oleh geraman tertahan Kabuto._

"_Aku tidak ingin kau hanya terpaku pada kasus ini. Hinata, jika kasus ini membuatmu seperti ini, sebaiknya kita hentikan. Ini bukan wilayah kita?"_

_Hinata menatap Kabuto jengkel. "Aku ingin tahu. Dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku sebelum aku tahu apa yang ingin ku ketahui, bahkan jika itu adalah kematian." Jawab Hinata dingin._

_Kabuto menghela napas. Hinata lebih keras kepala dari yang ia duga. Jika ia biarkan, Hinata pasti akan diluar kendali hanya untuk mencari tahu._

"_Setelah jam pelajaran berakhir, aku akan menemui peramal, bagaimana?" sebelum keluar ruangan, Hinata sempatkan berhenti._

_Kabuto menggeram. "Tidak! Aku ingin kau pulang dan tidur. Biar aku saja yang menemui peramal itu, tulis saja apa pertanyaanmu biar aku yang tanyakan. Jika kau menyayangiku lakukan seperti yang ku minta,"_

_Melihat Kabuto yang seolah sudah dipuncak kesabarannya, Hinata hanya menatap datar. "Akan kuletakkan di mejamu," jawab gadis itu dan berlalu._

_Kabuto menghela napas lega. Sebenarnya tak yakin juga gadis itu akan melakukan perintahnya. Tapi itu lebih baik. _

_Tapi, mimpi buruk seperti apa yang Hinata alami? Kenapa tak menceritakannya?_

.

"Kemudian aku menemui peramal, chenayang atau apapun itu yang sudah kami tentukan sebelumnya. Ada banyak sekali pertanyaan yang Hinata tulis saat itu,"

"Maaf Naruto aku tak terlalu mengingat apa saja yang ia tanyakan," Naruto merunduk kecewa. Tapi mengingat itu sudah sangat lama, wajar jika Kabuto lupa.

"Yang aku ingat, Hinata menanyakan apa peramal itu bisa melihat siapa pelakunya dan apa dia bisa melihat korban berikutnya?"

"Peramal itu memberikan jawaban yang membuatku sedikit merinding ketakutan. Dia bilang,"

"_Bukan hanya kau yang datang menemuiku, orang-orang berseragam itu sebelumnya juga sudah datang. Jadi jawaban dariku padamu atau pada mereka juga sama. Bahwa fenomena ini, aku tak ingin mencampurinya. Gelap. Aku tak mampu melihat apapun."_

"_Dan satu lagi, temanmu itu. Hal buruk akan terjadi padanya,"_

"Aku memberitahukan semua padanya, bahkan tentang keadaannya. Tapi Hinata tetap tak puas. Aku memahaminya, Hinata memang tak terlalu mempercayai hal-hal macam itu. Tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk percaya."

"_Sebaiknya hentikan saja Hinata. Orang macam dia saja tak ingin ikut campur."_

_Hinata menghela napas. Dirinya benar-benar lelah. Ia letakkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantalan. "Aku tak ingin menghentikannya, Kabuto."_

"_Tak selamanya, segalanya berjalan sesuai dengan yang kau inginkan," Kabuto menatap Hinata yang lebih memilih memejamkan mata._

"_Ini baru enam hari, masih terlalu dini untuk menyerah,"_

"_Justru karena ini baru enam hari, karena kita belum terlalu jauh," Kabuto mencoba meyakinkan._

_Hinata menatap tatapan berharap Kabuto. Tak ada jawaban, hanya diam._

"_Beri aku beberapa waktu lagi, tolong bantu aku,"_

"Aku mengalah, dan menuruti keinginannya. Agar penyelidikan lebih cepat kami tak pernah melakukan penyelidikan bersama. Banyak orang yang harus kami datangi, banyak tempat yang harus kami kunjungi, selalu berdua akan memakan waktu yang lama."

"_Sebelumnya, tidak ada korban yang di temukan di sekolah mereka. Mereka selalu di temukan di luar, tapi dua korban yang terakhir ini, mereka tewas di sini. Bukankah itu sedikit mencurigakan Kabuto?" Hinata bertanya pada Kabuto di sampingnya._

"_Semua hal bisa menjadi mencurigakan Hinata," Hinata mengangguk. Kemudian menulis sesuatu di buku catatan miliknya. Apa yang Hinata tulis, Kabuto tak tahu atau berniat menanyakannya._

"_Menurutmu, apa Genta jadi korban yang terakhir?"_

"_Kenapa?" Kabuto bertanya bingung._

"_Jarak antara korban itu sekitar 1 minggu, dan sekarang sudah lebih dari satu minggu sejak itu,"_

_Kabuto mencoba mencerna analisis gadis itu. Benar juga. "Jika memang benar, itu berita baik. Tak akan ada korban lagi kan berarti?"_

"_Ya, kurasa begitu." Hinata bergumam. Kemudian melanjutkan menulis di buku catatannya lagi._

"_Buku-buku apa itu?" Kabuto mengernyit heran pada tumpukan buku tebal di depan Hinata._

"_Aku ingin memahami tentang hal-hal aneh itu, jadi aku meminjam buku di perpustakaan sekolah dan Konoha." Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya Hinata menjawab sekenanya._

"_Kau akan baca semuanya?"_

_Hinata menatap Kabuto dan mengangguk. "Mau bagaimana lagi?"_

_Kabuto menggeleng tak percaya. Dengan segera ia ambil buku tebal bersampul hitam di tumpukan paling atas dan sebuah buku yang lebih tipis._

"_Yang ini, biar aku yang baca dan akan ku beri tau isinya."_

_Hinata hanya diam menatap Kabuto yang mulai membaca buku di tangannya._

"Buku apa yang Hinata baca, sensei?" Naruto mengintrupsi cerita Kabuto.

"Buku tentang hal-hal gaib. Aku tidak ingat apa judul buku yang ku baca, yang jelas buku itu begitu mengerikan. Aku bahkan heran bagaimana Hinata bisa mendapatkannya."

"Mengerikan?" Naruto bertanya bingung, memang apa isinya?

"Buku tua yang sangat tebal dengan bau kertas lama yang menyengat dan isinya hal-hal aneh. Bagaimana itu tidak mengerikan?" Naruto menganguk mengerti.

"Itu adalah kali terakhir aku bertemu Hinata, setelah akhirnya kami libur untuk mempersiapkan natal. Aku dan dia masih berhubungan dengan telpon, tak sempat bertemu karena aku selalu berada di luar Konoha ketika natal."

"Dan saat kami kembali ke sekolah, −hari dimana Hinata menghilang. Sebelumnya dia memintaku untuk menemuinya di ruang _mystery club_. Itu adalah terakhir kalinya aku mendengar suaranya dan melihat wajahnya. Aku menunggunya tapi dia tak pernah datang. Ku pikir, Hinata lupa atau ada hal lain sehingga dia tak bisa datang dan tak sempat memberi tahuku."

_Kabuto melihat jam di ruangan itu, sudah jam 6 lebih dan sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Sepertinya mustahil Hinata masih berada disini. Meski kesal tapi Kabuto tetap berpikir positif. Mungkin Hinata sibuk mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahunnya yang akan di adakan jam 8 nanti dan pulang lebih dulu._

_Dengan perasaan dongkol, Kabuto memilih pulang. Ia berjanji akan memperlihatkan wajah kesalnya di pesta Hinata nanti._

_Namun, rencana Kabuto tak pernah terjadi. Tepat ketika ia menyelesaikan mandinya. Suara dering telpon menjadi awal dari rusaknya rencana tersebut._

"_Kak Kabuto, apa Kakakku sedang bersamamu?" Suara Hanabi, tergesa-gesa, panik dan berharap._

"_Dia tidak bersamaku, ku pikir dia pulang lebih dulu?"_

"_Oh Kami-sama, bagaimana ini? Dia sebenarnya kemana?" suara Hanabi terdengar bergetar menahan tangis._

_Kabuto tahu, sesuatu yang buruk telah terjadi. "Tenanglah Hanabi, kau coba hubungi teman yang lain. Sebentar lagi aku akan kesana. Tanyakan juga pada Nagato, mungkin dia bersamanya,"_

"Aku bersama Nagato dan paman Hiashi mencarinya. Menelusuri hampir tiap sudut Konoha. Tapi Hinata, dia tak pernah kami temukan. Dan pesan apa yang ingin dia sampaikan padaku pun aku tak mengetahuinya."

Kabuto terdiam, menerawang jauh ke depan. Menengok lagi masa lalu membuatnya lagi-lagi merasa menyesal. Jika saja Hinata tak pernah mencari tahu kasus aneh itu, pasti dia masih disini. Di Konoha. Menjadi seorang detektif yang dia cita-citakan.

Mendengar cerita hidupnya sebelum mati membuat Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Hanya air mata yang mampu mewakili perasaannya. Lagi-lagi Hinata merasa dirinya sangat bodoh. Kenapa saat hidup dia begitu ambisius? Hanya untuk mengurangi rasa haus akan keingintahuannya, dia tak mendengar saran sahabatnya, tak memperdulikan bagaimana tentang keluarganya.

Hinata patut bersyukur jika yang mati hanyalah dirinya, bukan orang-orang terdekatnya. Jika itu terjadi, Hinata mungkin akan mengutuk hidupnya sendiri.

Naruto berpikir, dari cerita senseinya jelas yang mengetahui segala tentang kasus ini adalah Hinata. Selain dari memory Hinata maka hanya buku diary Hinata yang dapat jadi petunjuk penting kasus ini. Anehnya buku itu tiba-tiba menghilang disaat Hinata menghilang juga. Tak mungkin jika bibi Hanabi yang menyembunyikannya. Dan sudah dipastikan jika Hanabi juga tak pernah membukanya –Ia begitu menghargai privasi kakaknya. Tak mungkin juga buku itu menghilang begitu saja ketika ada Hanabi yang sangat memperhatikan kamar Hinata. Maka dugaan Naruto, pasti ada orang yang mengambilnya di saat hari Hinata menghilang, disaat keadaan begitu kacau dan Hanabi tak menyadarinya. Dan yang pasti pula orang yang mengambilnya tentu orang yang tak ingin kasus ini terungkap, kemungkinan besar orang yang sama yang membunuh Hinata. Pelaku dari semua pembunuhan ini.

Naruto mengernyit, ia menoleh ke arah Hinata disampingnya yang tengah menunduk dalam. Jika dugaan Naruto benar, kenapa pembunuh tahu jika Hinata memiliki sebuah catatan?.

Kabuto menyipit heran memperhatikan siswa didiknya yang tengah menatap serius sesuatu di sampingnya. Disampingnya tak ada apapun. Lalu apa yang pemuda itu tatap? Dan apa yang sedang Naruto pikirkan?

"hmmm?" Kabuto bergumam, mulai fokus ke arah pandang Naruto di depannya. Mulai memikirkan sesuatu yang sedikit tak masuk akal.

Apakah disana ada sesuatu yang tak dapat dia lihat? Kabuto mulai penasaran, pandangannya lagi-lagi ia arahkan pada sosok yang dapat ia lihat dengan jelas –Naruto. Ingin bertanya, tapi ia urungkan. Biarlah dirinya sendiri nanti yang temukan jawabannya.

.

* * *

.

"Dimana Sora dan Amaru?" Naruto bertanya pada dua teman di depannya. Sekarang mereka berada di ruang _Mystery Club _karena memang mereka sudah mengagendakan untuk diskusi.

"Sora tidak mengabarimu?" Kiba bertanya heran. Naruto menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Akh, kurasa karena tadi dia terlihat buru-buru jadi tak sempat menyampaikan."

"Mereka pergi mencari data tambahan." Naruto mengangguk dan menggumam O tanpa suara.

"Mereka benar-benar hebat ya, bisa mendapatkan data-data korban dengan mudah. Aku jadi iri." Kiba mendesah panjang setelahnya. Merasa jika dalam kasus ini dia tak bisa melakukan apapun. Shion yang mendengar juga mengangguk setuju.

"Polisi-polisi itu benar-benar pelit soal informasi," Kiba menambahkan.

"Mungkin kau bisa memberi mereka sake?" Naruto jadi ingat trik yang digunakan Kabuto untuk mengelabui polisi.

Kiba mengernyit. "Apa-apaan? Kau mengajariku menyuap?"

Naruto mengedikan bahu. "Ada seseorang yang memberi tahuku cara seperti itu," ucapnya, menyimpan kembali _Iphone_ yang sedari tadi ia mainkan dan berlalu mengambil map berisi file data di rak dokumen yang telah diletakkan Amaru tadi siang. Sepertinya tadi Naruto mendapat pesan dari Amaru.

Kiba dan Shion hanya saling pandang. Penasaran, ingin tahu siapa orang yang mempunyai ide cerdas seperti itu.

Naruto melihat kesekitar. Hinata tidak ada. Kemana dia di sore hari begini? Menemui shinigami?

"Senpai," Panggilan dari Shion menyadarkan Naruto.

"Suka sekali sih tiba-tiba melamun?"

"Haha, Maaf," Naruto hanya tertawa garing menjawab ejekan dari adik kelasnya.

"Baiklah, sekarang ini adalah data-data dari korban pembunuhan di tahun 97 dan 2014," Naruto mulai membagi data korban. Ada enam data korban di tahun 97 dan satu data korban 2014.

"Amaru sudah mengkopinya jadi masing-masing dari kita bisa menyimpannya, meski belum lengkap tapi kita bisa menganalisis data yang ada terlebih dahulu."

Kiba dan Shion mengangguk.

"Kiba tolong catat tanggal kematian mereka, dan Shion catat tempat mereka ditemukan, dan urutkan berdasarkan tanggal kematian mereka." Mereka mengangguk dan mulai mencatat hal-hal yang diperintahkan Naruto.

Naruto sendiri fokus dengan kertas fotocopy di tangannya. Membaca dengan teliti setiap kata pada lembaran kertas tersebut. Dan sama seperti yang Kabuto bilang, jika dilihat mereka semua sepertinya tidak ada hubungan apapun dan dipastikan mereka tidak saling mengenal kecuali mungkin Genta dan Yuki yang berada di sekolah yang sama. Tapi, Hinata sempat berpikir jika mereka ada hubungan. Analisis memang tak selamanya benar, namun Naruto cukup yakin dengan kemampuan Hinata. Dari cerita masa lalu Hinata yang Naruto dengar dari Nagato entah bagaimana, firasat, analisis, prediksi atau apapun itu yang dilakukan Hinata hampir semuanya selalu benar. Bukan berarti Hinata punya indra ke-enam atau kekuatan supranatural atau apa, namun karena gadis itu memang suka memperhatikan sekitar, ia memiliki otak cerdas yang suka sekali berpikiran jauh dan luas. Apalagi untuk gadis keras kepala seperti dia, aneh jika hanya dengan data-data seperti ini Hinata langsung menyerah dengan analisisnya. Keingintahuannya akan kebenaran analisisnya pasti tak cukup hanya dengan data korban yang diambil dari kepolisian. Pasti ada hal lain lagi yang Hinata dan Kabuto dulu lakukan. Atau mungkin hanya Hinata sendiri yang melakukannya? Dan Kabuto tak ikut didalamnya. Kemudian hasil yang Hinata dapatkan ingin ia sampaikan pada Kabuto di hari itu, sayangnya Hinata menghilang atau terbunuh di hari itu sebelum sempat memberitahukannya pada _partner club_-nya.

_Drrrt drrtt_

Suara getaran _iphone_ di sakunya mengagetkan Naruto yang tengah sibuk dengan pemikirannya. Naruto mengambilnya dan mendapati sebuah pesan masuk baru dari Sora.

Naruto mengernyit. Segera ia ambil kertas di meja untuk mencocokan dengan apa yang di katakan Sora di pesan tersebut.

"Hmm," Naruto bergumam, wajahnya terlihat begitu antusias dengan apa yang di temukannya. Jika Sora tak memberitahunya, Naruto tak akan menganggapnya sesuatu yang aneh dan memperhatikannya lebih jauh lagi.

"Shion!" suara Naruto yang terdengar begitu bersemangat mengalihkan semua perhatian Shion bahkan Kiba yang sedang mengurutkan data korban.

"Ya?"

"Kalian sudah selesai?" Kiba dan Shion saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk.

"Hampir," Naruto tak menjawab, ia hanya berlari memutari meja dan menarik _white board_ di pojok ruangan agar berada di tengah-tengah mereka –dekat meja.

Kiba dan Shion hanya memperhatikan, tak tau juga apa yang akan ketua klubnya ini lakukan, jadi mereka hanya menunggu perintah berikutnya saja.

"Tolong, catat disini dan yang rapi."

Shion mengangguk dan bangkit dari duduknya, mengambil spidol yang disodorkan Naruto dan mulai menulis catatanya dan Kiba.

_Genta Yoshida – 1 desember 1997 – atap SMA N Konoha_

_Yuki Matsu – 27 november 1997 – kebun belakang SMA Konoha_

_Nana Seito – 23 November 1997 – Tepi sungai Konoha_

_Rin Chiriku – 17 November 1997 – Samping Gedung perkantoran Konoha_

_Hanzo Fujiwara – 11 november 1997 – Kuil_

_Hikaru Endoo – 7 November 1997 – Tepi Hutan Konoha_

_Torune Tou__– 1 November 1997 – Atap gedung kosong_

_Izuki Yamada – 1 oktober 2014 – Area perkebunan_

_Kenji Nakamura – 3 Oktober 2014 – Taman Konoha_

_AS – 18 Oktober 2014 – daerah pembangunan gedung perkantoran_

Kiba menggeser tempat duduknya agar dapat melihat tulisan yang baru saja di tulis oleh Shion. Ia menatap Naruto –menunggu reaksi darinya.

"Apa ada yang aneh, Naruto?" Kiba mulai tak sabar dengan Naruto yang hanya diam sambil menatap papan putih di depannya.

"Hmm, sekarang tolong tulis nama orang tua mereka."

Shion mengerti, ia mulai mengambil kertas-kertas fotocopyan miliknya dan mulai mencatat tiap-tiap nama keluarga korban.

_Genta Yoshida – 1 desember 1997 – atap SMA N Konoha - Ayah : Nauma Shinichi Ibu : Miu Yoshida_

_._

_Yuki Matsu – 27 november 1997 – kebun belakang SMA Konoha – Ayah : Kitane Tanaka Ibu : Rina Matsu_

_._

_Nana Seito – 23 November 1997 – Tepi sungai Konoha – Ayah : Seito Nakajima Ibu : Kuroi Arumi_

_._

_Rin Chiriku – 17 November 1997 – Samping Gedung perkantoran Konoha – Ayah : Chiriku Hisao Ibu : Haruka Kanazawa _

_._

_Hanzo Fujiwara – 11 november 1997 – Kuil Kazuma – Ayah : Kendo Fujiwara Ibu : Nana Kazuma_

_._

_Hikaru Endoo – 7 November 1997 – Tepi Hutan Konoha – Ayah : - Ibu : -_

_._

_Torune Tou – 1 November 1997 – Atap gedung kosong – Ayah : Tou Junko Ibu : Mizuki Tomomi_

_._

_Izuki Yamada – 1 oktober 2014 – Area perkebunan – Ayah : Yamada Ichiru Ibu : Natsumi Seito_

_._

_Kenji Nakamura – 3 Oktober 2014 – Taman Konoha – Ayah : - Ibu : -_

_._

_AS – 18 Oktober 2014 – daerah pembangunan gedung perkantoran – Ayah : - Ibu : - _

_._

Naruto tersenyum cukup puas. Tulisan Shion mudah di baca dan rapi. Sayangnya masih ada data yang belum lengkap. Tapi itu tak masalah karena esok juga pasti Sora dan Amaru sudah mendapatkannya.

"Terimakasih," ucapnya.

Naruto berjalan mengambil spidol dengan warna berbeda, kemudian dia menggunakannya untuk melingkari nama belakang Genta dan Yuki beserta nama belakang kedua orang tua mereka.

Naruto menatap kedua temannya yang seolah mengerti apa maksud dari perbuatannya. Ia tersenyum, tiba-tiba entah mengapa merasa keren.

"Ehm," Naruto berdehem, mencoba menghilangakan perasaan –sok kerennya- yang tiba-tiba muncul. Padahalkan yang menyadari hal itu bukan dirinya.

"Ini, kejanggalan yang di temukan Sora. Di Jepang sangat jarang anak yang menggunakan nama keluarga Ibu mereka. Namun bukan berarti tidak ada kasus seperti itu. Jadi, kita masih harus mencari tahunya lagi."

Mereka mengangguk menyetujui. Tapi tetap tak menghilangkan rasa penasaran di kepala mereka. Rasanya cukup aneh jika itu hanya kebetulan. Apalagi mereka juga satu sekolah, meski beda angkatan dan kelas. Selain itu, korban yang lain tak ada keanehan, meski entah bagaimana dengan satu korban lagi yang datanya belum lengkap itu.

"Hm?" Naruto mengernyit. Sekian lama menatap tulisan-tulisan di papan, Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

Naruto kembali menggunakan spidolnya untuk melingkari tiga buah nama yang sama '_Seito_'. Nama belakang itu milik tiga orang yang berbeda. Nana Seito korban di tahun 97 dan ayahnya –Seito Nakajima, satunya milik ibu Izuki Yamada korban pembunuhan minggu lalu –Seito Natsumi.

"Mungkinkah mereka dari keluarga yang sama?" Kiba mulai bertanya. Rasanya ia semakin penasaran.

Naruto menggeleng. "Belum tentu, ada banyak nama keluarga yang sama juga disini."

Benar juga. Kiba menghela napas. Ia perhatikan lagi tulisan di papan tulis. Mungkin saja ada hal menarik lagi yang bisa di temukan.

"Jika diperhatikan, jarak pembunuhan dari satu pembunuhan ke pembunuhan berikutnya di 17 tahun lalu dengan yang terjadi sekarang terlihat jauh berbeda ya?." Kiba mulai berdiri dari kursinya dan mendekati papan.

"Lihat?" Ia menunjuk-nunjuk papannya dan menatap kedua temannya.

Tak menjawab perkataan Kiba. Naruto langsung mulai menulis jarak pembunuhan itu di samping nama-nama korban. Tak hanya itu, Naruto juga menambahkan nama Hinata dan tanggal kematian gadis itu di atas nama Genta, tak ketinggalan juga Naruto menulis jarak antara kematian Genta dengan Hinata.

"hmmm," Kiba bergumam. Yang di kerjakan Naruto membuat makin memudahkan mereka untuk mengetahui berapa jarak kematian para korban.

Dan memang benar, ada perbedaan yang cukup menonjol di antara keduannya. Pembunuhan yang terjadi 17 tahun yang lalu, jaraknya hanya berkisar 3 dan 6 hari. Sedangkan pembunuhan yang terjadi sekarang, pembunuhan pertama dan kedua hanya berjarak 2 hari, kemudian pembunuhan berikutnya terjadi 2 minggu kemudian. Jaraknya terlampau jauh. Aneh, tapi belum ada yang dapat disimpulkan.

"Apa mungkin jika pelakunya berbeda?"

Naruto menatap Kiba. "Maksudnya?"

"Seperti dalam cerita _death note. _L mengetahui jika ada 2 Kira, karena pola pembunuhan yang dilakukan mereka berbeda,"

Naruto mengangguk. Masuk akal, memang. Tapi, sekarang baru terjadi tiga pembunuhan. Bukan berarti Naruto mengharapkan pembunuhan lain juga, hanya saja itu tak cukup membuktikan jika pelaku kali ini berbeda dengan pelaku yang dulu. Mungkin saja pelaku kali ini memang membutuhkan persiapan yang lama untuk melakukan pembunuhan ketiganya di tahun ini atau apa.

Lagi-lagi Naruto hanya menatap tulisan di depannya. Kali ini, fokusnya tertuju pada nama paling atas yang tadi ia tulis –Hinata. Jarak antara kematian Hinata dengan Genta cukup lama, hampir satu bulan. Itu membuktikan asumsi Naruto, jika Hinata memang bukan termasuk 7 korban yang tewas dengan tubuh menua itu. Tapi kematian dan menghilangnya gadis itu, tetap ada hubungannya dengan kasus ini.

"Ah, mungkinkah ini sesuatu hal yang diturunkan?" nada rendah yang dikeluarkan Kiba dengan tatapan mendelik seperti itu, entah kenapa membuat suasanya menjadi bertambah tegang. Naruto bahkan sampai memundurkan badannya dan menelan ludah.

_**Plaak**_

"Senpai!, Kenapa sesuatu yang mengerikan seperti itu diwariskan?" Shion menatap Kiba tak percaya, ia memeluk dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba bergidik. "Jangan bicara sembarangan!" lanjutnya lantang.

"Ugh, itu hanya asumsi, Shion." Kiba mengelus punggungnya yang tadi mendapat pukulan mengejutkan dari Shion yang cukup keras. "Kau tak perlu memukulku, juga." Kiba menatap Shion tak percaya. Well, sakit sih ngga, kagetnya itu yang membuat Kiba cukup kesal.

"Habis tadi kau menyebalkan sih." Shion hanya membuang muka, tanpa wajah bersalah. Kiba hanya terbengong melihat juniornya itu. Mengungkapkan asumsi, apanya yang menyebalkan?.

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua temannya itu. Pertengkaran mereka cukum meringangkan suasana yang sempat tegang tadi.

Naruto mengeluarkan _iphone_-nya dan mengambil gambar catatan di papan untuk ia pikirkan lagi di rumah.

"Baiklah, kurasa sampai disini dulu, aku masih harus mencari tahu tentang Hinata."

"Oh iya, kau sudah berhasil menemui teman-teman Hinata, Naruto?"

Naruto menggeleng. Sampai sekarang informasi tentang Hinata yang berhasil ia dapat hanya berasal dari Kabuto-sensei, paman Nagato, dan keluarga Hinata. Bahkan ia juga belum berhasil mendapat informasi atau cerita apapun dari Anko-sensei.

"Baiklah, aku duluan. Nanti kita bicarakan lagi di _chat groub._"

.

* * *

.

Hinata duduk bosan di meja di belakang meja kerja Anko. Dari tadi siang Hinata memang tengah mengikuti setiap kegiatan guru muda itu. Entah mengapa, Hinata ingin melihat Anko dari pada Kabuto kali ini.

Hinata melihat keluar jendela, langit sudah berwarna orange, tapi wanita di depannya masih sibuk dengan komputernya. Sepertinya, karena akan pindah, Anko jadi harus menyelesaikan seluruh tugasnya terlebih dahulu sebelum pindah.

"Anko, kau tidak pulang? Banyak hantu kalau malam." Hinata berucap, sedikit berharap pesannya akan Anko dengar, walau ia tak berharap juga sih Anko akan mendengarnya karena pasti jadinya akan membuat wanita itu lari ketakutan mengingat makhluk hidup di ruang guru sekarang hanya ada Anko.

Anko melihat jam di tangannya. Terlalu fokus, membuatnya jadi terlambat pulang begini.

"Huuh," Anko menghembuskan napas, lalu melemaskan otot-ototnya yang kaku karena terlalu lama duduk dan mengetik. Mematikan komputernya, Anko bergegas membereskan berkas-berkas di mejanya.

"Akhirnya kau mau pulang juga, akan ku antar sampai depan jadi tidak akan ada yang mengganggumu," Hinta takut jika kejadian seperti yang dialami Amaru terulang. Roh itu kemudian turun dari meja yang didudukinya dan memperhatikan setiap gerakan yang dilakukan Anko.

Anko membuka laci mejanya, hendak meletakan dokumen-dokumen terakhir yang dibereskannya. Namun, matanya terpaku pada buku tebal hitam yang waktu itu ia bawa. Terlalu sibuk dengan proses kepindahannya membuat Anko lupa tentang buku itu.

Anko mengambilnya. Wanita itu hanya menatap dan meraba buku itu dengan tegas, seolah tengah meneliti inci demi-demi inci sampul buku itu dengan kulit tangannya.

"Hmm ada apa?" Hinata yang tadi memperhatikan buku-buku yang ada di rak dokumen milik Anko, baru menyadari Anko yang termangu duduk di kursinya dengan sebuah buku di tangannya.

"Huaah buku apa itu?" Hinata melihat buku itu dan Anko bergantian. Ekspresi Anko terlalu janggal hanya untuk merenungi sebuah buku. Atau karena buku itu, Anko jadi teringat sebuah kenangan yang mengharukan?. Tapi dari mana asalnya buku itu? Dari tadi Hinata tak melihatnya.

"Kau tak mau membukannya?" Hinata jadi penasaran dengan isinya, melihat tingkah Anko yang seperti itu.

"Sepertinya tidak ya?" Hinata menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Anko hanya diam, tak ada gelagat atau keinginan untuk membukannya, jadi sudah dapat dipastikan kan jawabannya?

Hinata tetap penasaran. Buku hitam tebal dan tua seperti itu, Hinata seperti pernah melihatnya.

"Apa aku pernah melihatnya?" Hinata bergumam. Ia jadi ingin membukannya sendiri. Tak akan berhasil sih, tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba. Jika nanti buku itu berhasil terbuka, Anko bisa menganggapnya karena tertiup angin. Jadi, tanpa pikir lagi, Hinata menyentuhnya, dan..

"_Aku tahu kau membenciku,"_

"_Aku tahu kau pasti sangat ingin membunuhku, sekarang."_

"_Yang ku lakukan padamu kemarin memang salah,"_

"_Aku mohon kau mau menyimpan buku ini, untukku."_

"_Hanya kau yang bisa menyimpannya Anko, kumohon."_

_**Brukk**_

"Hah hah hah.." Hinata jatuh terduduk. Tiba-tiba saja sebuah gambaran tentang dirinya muncul begitu saja dengan cepat.

Kepala Hinata jadi sakit. "Tadi itu apa?" roh itu menatap Anko dan buku itu lagi bergantian dengan pandangan takut dan penasaran. Merasa jika mungkin buku itu dapat mengembalikan beberapa memorinya yang hilang, Hinata bangkit. Ia harus menyentuh buku itu lagi. Seperti dugaannya Hinata memang tak bisa menyentuh untuk membuka buku itu, tapi juga tak seperti dugaannya, tak ada apapun gambaran yang terlihat seperti tadi lagi.

Anko kembali sadar dari lamunanya. Ia masukan dokumen-dokumen miliknya dan buku itu, lalu segera menguncinya. Buru-buru ia ambil tas dan pergi menembus Hinata begitu saja.

Hinata merasa lemas. Ia duduk di lantai dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada kaki meja di sampingnya. Dari ingatan yang tiba-tiba muncul tadi, dapat dipastikan buku itu dulunya milik Hinata yang ia titipkan pada Anko. Namun ada yang mengganjal menurut Hinata. Meski tak terlalu jelas, tapi dirinya hampir menangis dan mengatakannya dengan terburu-buru saat itu. Lalu isi dari percakapannya juga tak wajar. Kenapa dirinya mengatakan jika Anko pasti ingin membunuhnya? Dan kenapa pula Anko? Padahal ada masih ada Nagato, Kabuto atau teman-temannya yang lain yang bisa dititipi seperti itu.

"Arggh," Hinata menggeram frustasi, tak ada apapun lagi yang ia ingat sekeras apapun usahanya. Sebaiknya ia harus kembali ke ruangannya.

.

* * *

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Naruto." Hanabi datang dengan secangkir teh di tangannya. Ia meletakan di meja dan duduk di depan Naruto.

"Aku yang seharusnya minta maaf karena selalu datang dan merepotkanmu, bi."

Hanabi hanya tersenyum. Naruto memang selalu mengunjunginya dan bertanya ini itu. Tapi ia tak keberatan, justru senang. Meski di awal kedatangan Naruto waktu itu dengan membawa berita yang sangat tak menggembirakan.

"Tak masalah, aku sudah menganggapmu adikku sendiri. Jadi, panggilan bibi padaku sebenarnya tak terlalu cocok. Kau tau, aku tidak setua itu." Candaan Hanabi hanya di balas kekehan ringan dari Naruto. Jika dipikir, memang lucu juga sih. Naruto memanggil Hanabi dengan bibi sedangkan pada Hinata yang adalah kakak dari Hanabi, justru hanya ia panggil namanya.

"Ah iya, sebentar aku cari dulu yang tadi kamu minta, Naruto." Naruto mengangguk, membiarkan Hanabi mencari-cari catatan tentang alamat dan nomor telepon teman-teman Hinata saat SMA dulu di rak buku yang ada di ruangan itu.

"Kakek Hiashi tidak keliahatan, bi?" seperti kemarin, kali ini Naruto juga tak bertemu dengan kakek Hiashi di rumahnya. Padahal Naruto ingin bertanya tentang Anko-sensei padanya, karena rasanya tak mungkin ia bertanya pada Hanabi.

"Oh, ayah sedang ke dokter untuk _cek-up_"

"Sore-sore begini?" Naruto bertanya bingung. Dari jam berapa kakek Hiashi berangkat ke rumah sakit hingga hampir malam begini dia belum pulang? Apa penuh, hingga antriannya panjang?.

"Ayah, baru berangkat. Dia tidak suka pergi ke rumah sakit. Jadi, dia akan mengunjungi dokternya di rumahnya saat dokter sudah pulang dari rumah sakit."

"Bibi, tidak mengantar kakek?" Naruto bertanya tanpa ada maksud apapun. Ia hanya merasa jika sudah sewajarnya seorang anak mengantar orang tuanya ke dokter ketika sedang sakit. Apalagi Hanabi juga anak yang baik.

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat Hanabi berhenti dari aktivitasnya untuk berpikir. "Hmm, seharusnya sih sekarang aku bisa mengantarnya,"

Naruto mengernyit. "Sekarang?" Apa maksudnya?

"Oh, sejak Hinata menghilang, aku dan ayah jarang pergi keluar rumah bersama. Ayah, bahkan aku juga khawatir jika nantinya Hinata akan pulang dan rumah dalam keadaan kosong."

"Bahkan ayah juga tak pergi ke kebun dan menyerahkan pekerjaannya pada bawahannya. Ia baru akan mengecek kebun dan pegawainya ketika aku sudah berada di rumah."

Hanabi tersenyum mengingatnya. "Ah, tapi ayah tetap keluar rumah bersamaku untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusan dan memminta salah satu kerabat untuk menjaga rumah,"

Naruto mengerti. Keluarga Hinata memang benar-benar menyayangi gadis itu. Tak ada keraguan. Jika tak ada salah satu dari mereka yang pergi dengan mengejutkan, mereka pasti menjadi keluarga yang sangat sempurna.

"Ah, ini dia." Atensi Naruto kembali lagi pada Hanabi, yang sekarang sudah ada buku persegi panjang di genggamanya.

Hanabi memberikannya pada Naruto. Naruto bergumam terima kasih dan membukannya. Di dalamnya terdapat banyak sekali nama, nomor telepon dan alamat rumah.

"Nama teman-teman Hinata, ada di bagian yang kertasnya berwarna biru," ujar Hanabi, melihat reaksi Naruto yang terlihat bingung.

"Karena itu buku lama jadi agak pudar tintanya," Hanabi menatap buku itu, jadi ingat ketika dulu dirinya menelpon satu per satu nomor yang ada di buku itu.

"Tidak apa, bi. Aku masih bisa membacanya."

"Tapi itu nomor dan alamat lama, sebagian besar mungkin sudah pindah atau tak tinggal disitu lagi,"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku juga akan meminta bantuan paman Nagato dan Kabuto-sensei, bi"

Benar juga. Hanabi hampir melupakan dua sahabat Hinata yang sekarang juga ternyata mengenal dan berhubungan baik dengan Naruto. Naruto pasti juga meminta bantuan mereka untuk mencari tahu mengenai Hinata.

Bicara mengenai teman Hinata, Hanabi jadi ingat jika dulu ada satu teman Hinata yang mendadak pindah dan tak terlihat lagi kabarnya, berbarengan dengan menghilangnya Hinata. Siapa ya?

.

* * *

.

Hinata berjalan memasuki ruangan _mystery club_ dengan gontai. Kepalanya jadi sakit. Jika sudah begini, Hinata benar-benar kesal. Dia sudah mati, tapi tetap saja masih bisa merasakan sakit.

"Haah.." Mendesah prustasi, Hinata pasrah. Ia tak bisa mengingat lagi dengan jelas kilasan memori yang datang tiba-tiba dan cepat itu. Untungnya, kalimat yang di ucapnya masih terngiang jelas, seolah terus-menerus berbisik di telinganya.

Hinata takut jika besok, memori barunya ini menghilang lagi semuanya. Hinata jadi ingin cepat-cepat bertemu Naruto. Berpikir, jika masih akan sangat lama untuk bertemu Naruto, Hinata merasa harus melakukan sesuatu.

"Mungkin aku harus menulisnya." Hinata harap ia bisa memegang spidol dengan benar kali ini.

Sebelum Hinata mengambil spidol di tempatnya, langkah Hinata terhenti melihat tulisan pada _white board, _di sana ada namanya, ada nama Genta dan Yuki yang Hinata tahu dari cerita Kabuto, kemudian nama-nama yang tidak Hinata kenal. Tulisan seperti itu, Hinata merasa tak asing.

Urutan Nama.

Tanggal.

Tempat.

Angka-angka yang menunjukan jarak tanggal.

Lalu, lingkaran-lingkaran yang mengitari beberapa nama.

Semua itu, Hinata pernah..

"Yoshida.."

"_..Genta" Hinata mengurutkan lagi data-data korban. Kali ini dengan nama keluarga mereka. Hinata pernah bilang jika ia yakin para korban ada hubungan kan? Meski ia sempat ragu dan mencoba untuk tak beramsusi hal itu lagi. Kali ini Hinata mencoba mencari tahu lagi. Ada beberapa data yang masih tak lengkap ternyata saat itu. Hinata jadi kesal dengan kepolisian, yang tak becus dalam mencari data. _

_Yang benar saja? Mereka bekerja untuk rakyat tapi mereka terlalu takut dan hati-hati dalam menangani kasus mengerikan ini._

"_satu, dua.." Hinata menghitung jarak tanggal pembunuhan dan menuliskannya dengan tinta berbeda warna. Raut wajahnya begitu fokus dan serius, seoalah mengatakan pada dunia untuk tak mengganggunya._

"_Ayah Genta, Nauma?" Hinata mengernyit. Bagaimana bisa dia baru menyadari hal ganjil seperti ini? Mencoba memikirkan beberapa asumsi mengenai Genta. Hinata melingkari nama yang menurutnya ganjil itu._

_Dan tak hanya Genta, Hinata juga melingkari beberapa nama yang mencurigakan –Yuki termasuk di dalamnya._

_Hinata memperhatikan hasil coretannya. Mengetuk-ngetukan pulpen miliknya sambil berpikir. Ada beberapa hal yang mengganggunya dan ada beberapa hal yang harus ia lakukan._

_Hinata mambalik kertas catatannya. Seperti biasa, ia harus menuliskan asumsi-asumsinya dan _to-do list _yang harus ia kerjakan besok. Hinata bukan orang yang mudah lupa, hanya saja membuat catatan seperti itu membuatnya lebih mudah dalam melakukan segala hal._

_Hinata mulai menulis tanggal hari ini dan akan menulis hal-hal yang kini sudah ada di kepalanya, sebelum.._

"_Kakak.."_

Hinata terlonjak.

_Brukk_

Kakinya lemas dan Hinata jatuh terduduk lagi. Kepalanya terasa berputar-putar sekarang.

Seperti tadi, memori yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumya muncul di kepalanya. Kali ini lebih lama, lebih jelas bahkan Hinata dapat merasakan genggaman jemarinya pada pupen yang sedang ia gunakan.

"..aku pernah menulisnya." Hinata menatap papan di atasnya. Ia meremas roknya untuk meredakan jari-jarinya yang gemetar.

"12 Desember.." tatapan Hinata tak fokus, seolah mencari-cari sesuatu yang hilang di sekitarnya.

"Aku menulisnya 12 desember, Lalu.." Hinata mendadak kaku, selain catatan korban, apa lagi yang akan Hinata tulis saat itu? Prediksinya, hal yang akan dilakukannya.

"Arg," Hinata tidak ingat. Kenapa justru di bagian penting dia tak mengingatnya. Sialan.

.

* * *

.

_12 Desember 1997_

_Bagaimana, jika aku mati sebelum misteri ini ku ketahui._

_Apa aku akan jadi hantu penasaran?_

_Atau aku bisa meminta pada Kami-sama, jika aku ingin mengetahui kebenarannya?_

_Dan, Dia memberitahukannya._

_Jika begitu mudahnya, aku ingin mati saja._

_Mungkin dengan mati, aku akan tahu segalanya,_

_Dengan mudah._

_Ku pikir pertanyan-pertanyaan di kepalaku akan segera membunuhku_

_Aku berpikir begini, mereka bilang begitu, informasi miliku mengatakan hal lain._

_Kenapa harus berbeda?_

_Aku berharap, _

_Mati saja._

.

.

TBC

.

.

**Author's Note :**

Hallo, minna~! Mey mau minta maaf karena updatenya super-super lama. u/\u, dan seperti biasa ceritanya entah kenapa makin aneh aja kurasa u.u'. Karena ini sudah mulai libur kuliah, kuharap sih bisa rutin update. Tapi, ngga janji juga sih karena ada amanah juga yang cukup gede menanti tanggung jawab saya selama liburan ini.

Semoga kalian ngga melupakan fic-ku ini dan reader semua masih mau membaca dan meluangkan sedikit waktu untuk kasih kritik, saran, kesan dan pesan di kolom review. Karena itu yang membuat saya semangat!

Oh iya, gambar cover ini aku ambil dari webtoon korea "DICE", meski bukan Naruto &amp; Hinata tapi saat pertama liat gambar itu langsung keinget sama fik-ku ini, hehehe. Menurutku gambarnya sangat pas buat ngegambarin Hinata sama Naruto di fanfikku ini. Apalagi Eunjuu juga mirip Hinata dan Dongtae mengingatkanku sama Naruto yang harus pake headset saat bicara sama Hinata xD. Tadinya aku udah coba buat ubah warna rambut dongtae biar jadi warna rambutnya Naruto, tapi gagal dan warnanya malah nyatu sama warna rambut aslinya dongtae, hehehe. Jadi ya udahlahyaa~ atau mungkin ada reader yang mau bantu saya buat editin? hehe piss~ ^-^V

Terima Kasih~

Jakarta, 28 June 2016

Salam, Mey Lv


	11. Chapter 11

**Mystery Club**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated T**

**Mystery, Friendship, Supranatural, Fantasi, Drama.**

**Main Chara: Naruto U. &amp; Hinata H.**

**Warnings: AU, OOC, OC, Typo, Alur Maksa, etc.**

_**Kalimat miring adalah Flashback!**_

**.**

**.**

**Silakan Membaca! ^^**

**.**

**.**

Jam istirahat hampir berakhir, anak-anak kelas juga mulai berdatangan kembali, namun Naruto masih tak beranjak dari tempat duduknya ditemani ponsel dan buku catatan yang dicoret-coretnya. Beberapakali pemuda tersebut terlihat menelpon seseorang, lalu berucap terima kasih dan mencoret sesuatu di buku itu.

Shikamaru yang sedari tadi tidur cukup penasaran dengan yang dilakukan Naruto, ingin tahu sebenarnya siapa orang yang ingin teman kelasnya itu telpon? Beberapa kali Shikamaru mendengar nama Hinata disebut. Yang memunculkan kembali pertanyaan dibenak Shikamaru. Siapa itu Hinata? Teman sekelasnya tidak ada yang memiliki nama itu. Atau mungkin saudaranya? Kenalannya?

Shikamaru menegakkan badan, memijat lehernya yang sedikit kaku dan menatap Naruto yang masih tak menghiraukannya. "Kau terlihat sangat sibuk?"

"O-oh, Shikamaru," Naruto tampak sedikit terkejut. "..aku sedang mencari informasi," lanjutnya. Kemudian ia membelakangi Shikamaru dan berbicara dengan telponnya.

Shikamaru menunggu. Telpon kali ini sepertinya lebih lama dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Apa soal Hinata?" itu yang bisa disimpulkan oleh Shikamaru. Naruto mengangguk.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa Hinata, tapi sebaiknya kau simpan ponselmu karena jam istirahat sudah berakhir," ucapnya sambil menguap dan pergi.

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Ia tatap buku catatan telpon yang kemarin diberikan bibi Hanabi. Dari semalam, pagi dan tadi, Naruto sudah mulai menghubungi mereka. Memang nomornya masih banyak yang aktif tapi kebanyakan orang yang Naruto cari atau dalam hal ini adalah teman-teman Hinata dulu sedang tidak ada di rumah ataupun memang sudah pindah, entah itu karena pekerjaan maupun karena keluarga baru mereka. Dan sayangnya meminta nomor yang bisa dihubungi juga tak mudah, beberapa orang tak mempercayainya begitu saja.

Sepertinya Naruto harus meminta bantuan Nagato. Ia menyenderkan punggungnya dan memejamkan mata. Ia akan menganggap tugasnya hari ini telah selesai.

_Hinata? Sulit menemukan teman seperti dia lagi._

_Dia benar-benar gadis yang ambisius._

_Sudah lama sekali tidak ada yang menanyakan Hinata, dia itu gadis yang penuh semangat._

_Aku memang tak begitu dekat tapi sulit melupakan namanya._

_Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dia menghilang, dia menghilang begitu saja._

Naruto tengah mengingat perkataan teman-teman Hinata yang berhasil ia hubungi dari semalam. Semuanya mengatakan tidak tahu dan tidak menemukan ada keanehan saat sebelum Hinata menghilang.

Naruto kembali berpikir. Berpikir apa lagi yang akan ia kerjakan nanti selain menghubungi Nagato.

"_Naruto, ada buku aneh di lemari kerja Anko, saat aku menyentuhnya, aku mendapat penglihatan aneh yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ada dalam ingatanku"_

Naruto terlonjak dari duduknya. Perkataan Hinata tadi pagi mengingatkannya pada Anko. Benar, ada sesuatu pada gurunya itu dan Naruto harus mencari tahu. Tapi bagaimana? Mengingat gurunya itu benar-benar memasang sikap _defensive_ terhadapnya.

Ditengah ia mencoba menemukan solusi. Matanya terpaku pada Ino yang baru masuk dan menuju ke bangkunya –disebelah Naruto. Tatapan Naruto tak lepas bahkan hingga gadis itu duduk yang tentu saja membuat Ino risih.

"Apa ada yang salah?" tatap gadis itu heran.

"Ino, kau dekat dengan Anko-sensei, kan?" alis Ino naik sebelah. Kalau iya, memang kenapa?

"Dia guru pembimbingku dalam lomba debat, kenapa?" Ino memasang raut waspada.

Mendadak raut Naruto berubah, tatapannya melembut disertai cengiran yang menurut Ino aneh. "Ino, aku butuh bantuanmu," ucapnya manja.

"Eh?!"

.

* * *

.

Ino tak mengerti, bisa-bisanya ia menuruti keinginan Naruto dan membawanya kesini. Apa yang akan ia coba katakan nanti pada Anko-sensei? Gurunya itu pasti curiga tiba-tiba muridnya datang mengunjungi tempat tinggalnya tanpa ada pemberitahuan apapun dulu.

"Jika kau macam-macam di dalam, aku akan membunuhmu, Naruto!" delik Ino pada pemuda disampingnya.

Naruto menelan ludah gugup. Ino sangat mengerikan seperti itu. Namun ia tetap berterima kasih karena meskipun dengan umpatan dan omelan, Ino masih mau membantunya.

Ino menghela napas. "Aku tidak pernah berbohong sebelumnya pada Anko-sensei, harus bagaimana ini." Gumam Ino, wajahnya benar-benar terlihat lelah. Naruto jadi kasihan.

"Aku yang akan menanggung dosamu." Ucap Naruto mencoba menghibur, tapi justru dibalas delikan oleh Ino.

"Mengerti apa kau soal dosa!" bentak Ino. Naruto merunduk dan bergumam maaf.

"Kenapa Anko-sensei lama sekali," Ino mencoba kembali memencet bel apartemen, "..apa dia tidak ada di dalam ya?" Ino menatap Naruto dan tersenyum, seolah mengatakan; untunglah jika dia tidak ada di dalam.

Naruto cemberut, tentu saja itu tidak menguntungkan untuk dirinya. Sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan protes, pintu apartemen tiba-tiba terbuka.

"Oh-sensei," Ino segera membungkuk hormat.

"Ino?" ucap Anko heran. Dan saat pintu terbuka semakin lebar, Anko semakin bingung dengan kehadiran muridnya yang lain.

"Kau?" Naruto juga membungkuk memberi salam.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?"

"Ah, sensei boleh kita masuk dulu?" Ino bertanya dengan senyum manis yang sebenarnya dipaksakan.

Meski tak suka, Anko tetap membiarkan mereka masuk. Wanita itu masih sadar akan profesinya sebagai orang yang harus memberi contoh baik pada anak didiknya. Anko membiarkan mereka duduk tapi tidak dengan dirinya, ia masih berdiri dan menatap muridnya, meminta penjelasan terutama kepada Ino.

"I-itu sensei, buku yang sensei minta agar aku membacanya. Aku tidak menemukannya dimeja, sedangkan sensei memintaku untuk segera me_resume_nya. J-jadi aku kemari,"

"Dengan dia?" Anko kini menatap Naruto, membuat pemuda itu menegakkan badannya gugup.

"Naruto mengantarku. Akhir-akhir ini kan banyak kasus pembunuhan, dan pihak sekolah juga mengajurkan untuk tidak pergi sendirian. Karena itu aku mengajaknya, sensei."

Naruto mengangguk menyakinkan. Dalam hati, ia mengagumi kecepatan Ino berpikir untuk berbohong. Dirinya saja bahkan tak terpikirkan soal masalah itu.

"Baiklah.." Anko tampaknya menerima alasan Ino yang memang terdengar cukup logis, meskipun tetap ada rasa curiga dalam diri guru itu.

"Tunggu disini," Ino dan Naruto mengangguk patuh. Dan setelah Anko benar-benar pergi memasuki kamar. Mereka berdua menghela napas lega berbarengan.

"Rasanya mau mati,"

"Tapi kau benar-benar keren,"

Ino memukul pundak Naruto jengkel, "..Sekarang apa yang ingin kau cari tahu? Kupikir itu tidak akan mudah," Ino menatap sekeliling, ruangannya terlihat lebih kosong dari yang biasanya Ino lihat juga terdapat beberapa kardus. Terlihat seperti sedang dirapikan. Mungkin itulah alasan Anko tak masuk hari ini.

Naruto mengerti maksud Ino. Kini ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju meja disudut ruangan, disana terdapat figura-figura dan beberapa hiasan meja juga ada kardus. Sepertinya baru akan dirapikan. Ino mengikuti Naruto, tidak mau pemuda itu melakukan hal-hal aneh tanpa pengawasannya.

"Siapa ini?" Naruto tampak tertarik dengan sebuah foto pernikahan.

"Suaminya," Ino menjawab. Naruto menghela napas. Tentu saja bukan itu yang ditanyakan Naruto. Semua orang juga akan tahu jika pria yang berdiri disebelah Anko dengan setelan jas pengantin itu adalah suaminya.

"Maksudku, pria ini?" Naruto menunjuk seorang pria lagi disebelah Anko, ia mengenakan pakaian adat khas Jepang.

"Oh, itu ayahnya. Bukankah sudah jelas?"

"Apa!" Naruto kaget. Jika lelaki itu bukan sosok yang Naruto kenal mungkin ia akan percaya. Tapi ini..

"Kenapa reaksimu berlebihan begitu?" Ino memicing heran "Kau kenal dengan ayahnya sensei?"

"Eh?" Naruto menggeleng, "Bukan, a-no maksudku mereka tidak terlihat mirip?" sangkal Naruto gugup.

"Oh, memangnya setiap anak harus mirip dengan ayahnya?" Ino meniru jawaban senseinya dulu ketika ia menanyakan hal yang sama seperti Naruto ketika melihat foto ini.

Naruto terdiam, mengingat jika dirinya sangat mirip dengan ayahnya, Hinata dan bibi Hanabi juga mirip dengan kakek Hiashi –orang yang berada di foto tersebut. Maka,

"Iya." Tentu anak harus mirip dengan ayahnya.

"Tentu tidak bodoh. Anak itu memiliki gen kedua orang tuanya. Jadi bisa saja dia meniru ayahnya atau ibunya atau perpaduan keduanya. Kau tidak pernah belajar ya?"

"Tapi mereka tidak ada mirip-miripnya."

"Mata Anko-sensei itu mirip keluarga ibunya, dan rambutnya sensei bilang kalau dulu warnanya coklat tapi dia mewarnainya saat masuk smp karena dia merasa tidak cocok dengan warna matanya. Lalu kulitnya juga putih, padahal ibu sensei memiliki kulit gelap."

"Lihat!" Ino menunjuk foto itu, Naruto juga mengikutinya.

"Jika warna mata Anko sensei mengikuti ayahnya dan rambutnya masih coklat. Mereka jadi sangat mirip kan?"

Naruto tak lagi mendengarkan apa saja yang dikatakan Ino. Ia juga melupakan pertanyaan dari mana Ino tahu itu semua. Jika yang dikatakannya benar, berarti Anko bersaudara dengan Hinata dan Hanabi. Lalu kenapa hubungan mereka tidak baik? Hinata juga sepertinya tidak tahu. Ah- bukan tidak tahu, Hinata mungkin melupakannya. Lalu Hanabi? Dia pasti tahu. Tapi,

Naruto menelan ludah. Pemikirannya tadi sedikit membuatnya takut tentang kakek Hiashi yang selingkuh dengan wanita lain dan Anko anak dari hari perselingkuhan itu. Naruto segera menggeleng. Kakek Hiashi adalah orang baik, dan sangat menyangi anak-anaknya tidak mungkin ia menghianati istri dan anak-anaknya kan?.

"Naruto, kau baik-baik saja?" tingkah aneh temannya membuat Ino sedikit khawatir, melupakan rasa kesal karena ocehannya ternyata tak dihiraukan.

"Kupikir aku tak menyuruh kalian menunggu disini." Naruto dan Ino terlonjak. Dibelakang mereka ada Anko dengan dua buku tebal ditangannya.

"Maaf sensei kami hanya melihat."

Anko mendengus. "Sebaiknya kalian pulang, aku sedang sibuk." Ucapnya dan berjalan kearah pintu. Naruto dan Ino mengerti, mereka berjalan mengikuti sensei-nya itu.

"Ini bukunya,"

"Terimakasih sensei, tapi kupikir hanya satu?"

Anko tersenyum, "Tugas tambahan, kau perlu banyak membaca untuk referensi debatmu." Balasnya. "Dan, aku ingin besok hasil resume-mu sudah ada di mejaku."

"Tapi bukannya biasanya dua hari sensei?" Ino bertanya cemas. Bagaimana bisa dia meresume dua buku tebal berbahasa inggris ini dalam waktu semalam?

"Seperti katamu tadi, aku ingin kau segera meresumenya." Anko menekankan disetiap katanya.

Ino hanya menghela napas pasrah. Dalam hati mengutuk Naruto, ini pasti salahnya yang membuat mood senseinya memburuk dan Ino yang menjadi sasaran pelampiasan. Ugh, menyebalkan. Ino pastikan ia mendapat bayaran lebih dari sekedar makan gratis di kantin selama seminggu seperti yang di janjikan Naruto tadi.

"Kami permisi sensei, maaf mengganggumu." Naruto dan Ino membungkuk pamit.

"Ah, Naruto…" sebelum berbalik, Anko tiba-tiba berbicara. Keduanya pun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap bingung senseinya.

"Aku tahu sebagai guru aku tak pantas mengatakan hal ini," Anko memberi jeda, menatap Naruto yang bingung dan penasaran.

"Tapi, apa yang kau dan teman-teman _club-_mu lakukan itu adalah hal yang tidak berguna." Anko tahu tatapan Naruto kini berubah.

"Kau pikir, yang kau coba pecahkan adalah hal biasa? Harusnya kau lebih menghargai waktu dan keselamatanmu." Naruto tampak terkejut. Apa Anko-sensei tahu apa yang sedang mereka kerjakan?

"Akan lebih mudah jika kau tak ikut campur." Lagi, Anko memberi jeda.

"Kau tidak tahu siapa Hinata sebenarnya, siapa Nagato dan Kabuto sebenarnya."

"Bukankah kau harusnya tak semudah itu mempercayai orang lain?"

Naruto melebarkan matanya, menatap Anko tajam mencoba mencari maksud dari perkataannya. "Apa maksudnya?" Naruto berujar lirih dan berat.

Anko hanya memicingkan mata dan menggeleng. "Tidak ada, hanya aku akan melaporkan kau pada Kabuto. Kupikir pasti kalian tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada guru _pembimbing_ kalian itu."

"A- sensei- " Anko tersenyum remeh. Dan sebelum Naruto mengeluarkan protes, ia masuk dan menutup pintu.

Kepalan tangan Naruto semakin menguat. Menatap geram pintu dihadapannya. Ia marah dan binggung. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan? Siapa yang harus ia percaya?

.

* * *

.

Hari semakin sore. Tapi Nagato masih belum mendapatkan laporan yang memuaskan. Ini entah sudah hari keberapa sejak awal kasus ini muncul dan tiga hari yang lalu korban ke-tiga ditemukan lagi. Kali ini jarak kematian korban dan waktu penemuannya tidak lama, setelah itupun langsung dilakukan autopsi dan olah TKP. Nagato pikir kali ini ia akan menemukan sesuatu, namun sama saja. Tak ada bukti apapun disana, bahkan pagi tadi Nagato kembali menyisir lokasi dan tak ada yang didapat.

Bukankah pembunuhnya terlalu rapi dalam mengeksekusi? Atau jangan-jangan memang ini bukan kasus pembunuhan? Tapi fenomena alam yang disebabkan karena kotanya di kutuk?

Nagato mengerang. Sejak kapan dirinya percaya dengan mitos-mitos yang beredar di masyarakat? Pasti ada hal ilmiah yang bisa menjelaskan situasi ini. Meskipun jika ternyata tak ada hal ilmiah yang mendasari. Nagato tetap tak menyetujui tentang kotanya yang dikutuk. Enak saja, kota kelahiran dan kesayangannya ini dicap buruk seperti itu.

Sembari memijit pelipisnya yang terasa lelah, Nagato mencoba mengingat masa lalunya dengan Hinata. Dulu Nagato memang tidak benar-benar ikut campur dengan urusan Hinata, tapi ia yakin pernah sekali membantu gadis itu. Sayangnya Nagato tak terlalu ingat. Nagato tak pernah berpikir jika hal-hal kecil yang dilakukan Hinata dulu mungkin ada sangkut pautnya dengan menghilangnya gadis itu dan kasus pembunuhan ini. Ucapan Naruto waktu itulah yang membuatnya akhir-akhir ini mencoba mengingat-ingat apa saja yang Hinata lakukan menurut pengetahuannya.

Merasa ada suara langkah sepatu gaduh, Nagato yang tengah bersender santai di kursi kerjanya sedikit membuka mata merasa terganggu. Mendapati teman kerjannya yang terlihat sudah bersiap-siap akan pergi.

"Kau mau pergi?"

Teman kerja Nagato sedikit terlonjak. "Oh ya, aku akan menjemput istriku di Kuil. Aku tinggal dulu ya, Nagato." Pamitnya dan pergi terburu-buru.

"Kuil ya?" Nagato hanya bergumam, dan memejamkan kembali matanya. Mencari kembali ketenangan agar dapat berpikir dengan fokus dan jernih.

.

_Nagato berjalan cepat ke arah tempat petugas penjaga perpustakaan Konoha. Tujuannya bukan untuk meminjam buku, mengembalikan buku ataupun mengisi daftar kehadiran pengunjung. Tetapi teman baiknya –Hinata tengah berdiri disana sendirian._

"_Sedang apa?" Nagato berbisik ditelinga Hinata. Gadis itu terlonjak dan menutup mulutnya rapat dengan kedua tangan kerena hampir berteriak. Bahkan matanya berair dan tangannya sedikit bergetar._

"_Kau baik-baik saja Hinata?" Nagato merasa bersalah dan khawatir._

_Hinata hanya menatap tajam Nagato jengkel napasnya memburu menahan sesuatu. Namun gadis itu kemudian mengabaikannya. Tatapannya tak fokus, kesana-sini seolah memastikan sesuatu. Dan dengan cepat Hinata mengambil buku hitam yang terletak agak jauh dari jangkauannya di meja petugas, segera memasukkannya ke dalam tas dan menarik Nagato keluar dari perpustakaan._

_Tingkah gadis itu membuat Nagato heran. Jika boleh menuduh, Hinata nampak seperti mencuri buku itu dan sekarang sedang mencoba kabur sebelum ketahuan. Dengan kasar Nagato melepaskan cengkraman Hinata di tangannya. Tujuannya sih agar Hinata berhenti dan berbalik menatapnya tapi gadis itu malah mengabaikannya dan berjalan lurus hendak menyebrang jalan._

_Gelagat Hinata aneh, gelisah dan seolah terburu-buru. Jengah, Nagato berlari menghampiri Hinata. Sebelum gadis itu menyebarang, Nagato berhasil menarik dan mencengkram kedua bahu Hinata, memaksa gadis itu untuk menghadap dan menatapnya._

_Hinata lagi-lagi terlonjak kaget. Ingin berteriak marah, namun saat melihat tatapan khawatir temannya, Hinata sadar jika dia yang salah._

"_Ada apa denganmu, Hinata?" tanyanya geram._

"_Aku mau pergi.." jawab Hinata mencoba tenang._

"_Kemana?" tanpa sadar Nagato mengeratkan cengkramannya. Hinata meringis dan menatap Nagato untuk mengatakan jika dirinya kesakitan._

_Mengerti dan tersadar akan kelakuannya, perlahan cengkraman itu mengendur. "Kau mau pergi kemana?" nadanya kini lebih lembut._

"_Kuil Hi no Tera?" Hinata terdengar ragu. Jelas sekali jika ini pertama kalinya ia mengucapkannya. "Apa kau tahu dimana kuil itu? Dan caranya pergi kesana?"_

"_Kurasa itu nama kuil yang terletak di bukit Konoha. Kuil itu sudah tidak digunakan lagi. Untuk apa kau kesana?"_

"_Kalau begitu aku hanya perlu menggunakan bus." Gumam Hinata. Nagato menggeram mencoba bersabar karena diabaikan._

"_Jika kau menggunakan bus dari sini, kau harus berjalan kaki lagi menaiki bukit sejauh hampir satu kilometer. Kuil itu sudah tidak beroperasi lagi, jadi tidak ada kendaraan umum lagi yang lewat." Hinata membatu. Jika Nagato benar, maka itu perjalanan yang sangat panjang._

"_Dan lagi, apa kau mencuri buku itu, Hinata?" Nagato berujar pelan agar tak ada orang lain yang mendengarnya._

_Hinata menatap Nagato. "Aku meminjamnya." Jeda beberapa saat, Hinata mengalihkan pandanganya. "Aku akan mengembalikannya."_

"_Meminjamnya tanpa ijin. Itu sama saja mencuri." Hinata menatap tajam Nagato –lagi._

"_Sekarang aku sedang tak peduli apa aku mencuri atau tidak.."_

"_Lalu apa yang sedang kau pedulikan!?" bentak Nagato marah. Gadis ini sudah benar-benar menguras kesabarannya. Sebenarnya apa sih yang diinginkannya?_

_Hinata menatap Nagato dalam diam. "Berapa lama waktu yang aku butuhkan jika harus berjalan kaki menaiki bukit dan.." Hinata menjeda, menikmati sedikit perubahan ekpresi lawan bicaranya yang berubah tak percaya. "..apakah aku akan sampai dengan selamat atau mati karena kelelahan dan dikejar babi hutan.." Hinata tersenyum manis mengakhiri kalimatnya. Berniat segera pergi, ia benar-benar tak mau lebih lama lagi berdebat. Hanya akan membuang waktu berharganya saja. Namun, tentu saja tak mudah karena tangannya berhasil dicengkram erat kawannya itu. Hinata keras kepala, begitupula Nagato._

"_Kau gila? Apa sih yang ada di otakmu?" umpat Nagato jengkel._

"_KALAU BEGITU KAU HANYA PERLU MENGANTARKU!" Hinata berteriak dan cukup membuat mereka menjadi perhatian._

"_Oke aku akan mengantarmu. Tapi tidak sekarang. Kita bahkan masih mengenakan seragam, Hinata.."_

"_Jika begitu biarkan saja aku berjalan kaki seorang diri di dalam hutan."_

_Nagato menggeram. Temannya ini, tak bisakah meminta tolong dengan cara yang lebih normal? Bukan menakut-nakutinya seperti ini. Sialan Hinata. Siapa yang bisa menolak jika begitu?._

_Kenapa pula harus ke Kuil itu?_

_._

Mendadak Nagato membuka mata dan menegakkan badannya. Benar, dulu ia pernah mengantar Hinata pergi ke Kuil _Hi no Tera_ yang terletak jauh di atas bukit Konoha. Kuil yang sudah sangat lama di tinggalkan karena kebakaran hebat yang merenggut banyak nyawa pendeta disana.

Buru-buru Nagato mengambil jaket dan kunci mobilnya. Ia harus segera pergi ke tempat itu juga. Nagato sempat berhenti sejenak, memikirkan apakah harus memberi tahu Naruto soal ini? Namun ia mengurungkannya. Memang Naruto meminta bantuannya tapi alangkah lebih baik jika pemuda itu dan teman-temannya tidak terlibat semakin jauh dengan masalah ini.

.

* * *

.

Bangunan disini tak berbeda dari terakhir kali Nagato mengunjunginya –tujuh belas tahun lalu. Bahkan bisa dibilang jauh lebih parah. Lebih sepi dan lebih mencekam. Apalagi sekarang dia seorang diri ditengah bukit seperti ini. Padahal seiingatnya, dulu mereka bertemu dengan seorang wanita yang tengah menyapu halaman kuil tempatnya berdiri sekarang ini. Wanita itu juga yang menyambut mereka dan berbincang cukup lama dengan Hinata. Nagato menyesal dulu tidak ikut mendengarkan obrolan mereka, dia justru pergi mengamati bangunan kuil yang terbilang masih kokoh untuk seukuran bangunan yang diberitakan mengalami kebakaran hebat sepuluh tahun yang lalu waktu itu.

Dengan perlahan Nagato mengitari bangunan. Tak habis pikir kenapa bangunan bersejarah macam ini dibiarkan terbengkalai begitu saja. Sudah tujuh belas tahun berlalu dan dua puluh tujuh tahun berlalu sejak kebakaran itu. Nagato kira itu waktu yang cukup lama untuk pemerintah berpikir merekonstruksi bangunan ini. Namun nyatanya kuil ini semakin terlupakan. Seolah kesucian dan kepopuleran kuil ini dimasa itu ikut hangus bersama bangunan ini.

Nagato tak berpikir untuk memasuki bangunan. Bukannya takut, ia hanya sedikit gugup. Ia seorang diri di tempat tak berpenghuni jauh di atas bukit dengan langit yang menggelap disertai suara guruh yang sesekali terdengar dan angin yang bertiup menghantarkan gigil mengingatkan jika hujan sebentar lagi akan membasahi bumi.

Tapi pemuda itu tetap melangkah. Dirinya kini sudah berada di belakang bangunan tadi yang merupakan kuil utama untuk pemujaan. Dan sekarang Nagato menemukan sebuah pintu gerbang, sepertinya pintu itu menuju ke bangunan lain kuil. Dulu Nagato tak bisa membukanya karena terkunci, namun kini nampaknya pintu itu sudah rapuh. Ia melewati pintu perlahan, untuk menemukan bangunan kokoh yang lebih besar dari di depan tadi. Bangunan itu juga terlihat sama, sangat nampak bekas kebakaran dan kayu-kayu yang berserakan dan berlumut. Rumput-rumput liar juga tumbuh di seluruh tempat ini. Kemungkinan tempat ini adalah tempat tinggal para pendeta dan pengurus kuil. Di sekitar bangunan utama juga ada bangunan-bangunan yang sama namun dengan ukuran lebih kecil. Sayangnya bangunan itu sudah benar-benar hancur.

Nagato menarik napas. Entah mengapa hawa disini jauh lebih berat di banding di depan tadi. Langit pun lebih gelap namun hanya mengantar gerimis dan angin juga berhembus lebih kencang. Mungkinkah sebuah kesalahan memasuki area kuil ini? Namun sudah terlambat bukan untuk menyesalinya? Nagato tak mau pulang sebelum mendapat sesuatu. Sudah sejauh ini masa harus kembali?

Maka entah keberanian dari mana, Nagato melangkah memasuki bangunan utama di hadapannya. Ia ingin menemukan sesuatu, jika bukan tentang masalah pembunuhan itu mungkin tentang bagaimana api bisa menghanguskan seluruh bangunan kuil sedangkan jarak antar bangunan cukup jauh. Ya dari tadi Nagato bertanya-tanya soal itu. Nagato menyalakan ponselnya agar ia bisa mendapat cahaya untuk melangkah lebih ke dalam. Ia harus berhati-hati karena pasti bangunan sudah rapuh dan berbahaya.

Nagato berhenti. Napasnya tercekat, tenggorokannya kering, dan bulu kuduknya merinding seketika. Dirinya terpaku tak bisa bergerak, matanya tetap lurus memandang kegelapan di depan sana. Ia tak percaya hantu, Nagato pun juga tak melihat apapun. Tapi, bisakah ia berkata jika ia merasakan sesuatu dibelakangnya?. Demi tuhan, ada yang tengah menatapnya tajam tepat di belakang lehernya. Kepalan di ponselnya mengerat. Ingin menoleh tapi tak bisa. Berat, tekannya terlalu berat. Bahkan napasnya menjadi sesak. Dan lagi suasananya terlalu sunyi. Kemana suara bising angin yang berhembus dan guntur yang sedari tadi bergemuruh? Sialan, apa-apaan ini semua!.

Jantung Nagato berdegup semakin cepat. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengarah kelehernya. Sebuah tangan? Apa ia akan mati tercekik? Sial!. Nagato mengumpat. Apakah ia akan mati tanpa ada perlawanan dan tanpa tau siapa pembunuhnya? Tidak, Nagato menolak. Tentu saja, hey! dia itu polisi. Jadi, bergeraklah. Breksek! Nagato terus mengumpat dalam hati tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Hawanya terlalu berat dan kuat. Badannya membatu ditempat. Berkedip saja ia tak mampu.

Sungguh. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi?!

_Drrrt drrrtt drrrrt_

Nagato terlonjak kaget. Napasnya memburu dan cepat seolah baru terbangun dari mimpi buruk yang panjang. Hawa dingin nan berat itu sudah menghilang. Ia pun dapat merasakan hembusan angin dan mendengar suara guruh dan hujan di luar sana. Badannya sudah bisa ia gerakkan pula. Ia bergerak memutar dan menoleh kesana-sini. Namun tak ada apapun yang dilihatnya selain gelap.

_Drrrt drrrtt_

Ponselnya masih bergetar. Menyadarkan Nagato untuk segera mengangkat telponnya. Nama Naruto terlihat di layar ponsel pintar miliknya. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama, Nagato segera menerima panggilan itu.

"Ya, Naruto?" ucapnya masih terengah. Matanya masih meneliti sekitar mencoba waspada.

"_Kau baik-baik saja paman? Suaramu terdengar aneh?"_ disebrang sana Naruto terdengar khawatir. Nagato meneguk ludah mencoba untuk tenang, meski sebenarnya ia masih sedikit terkejut dengan kejadian aneh tadi. Apakah itu nyata? Atau halusinasi?.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Ada apa Naruto?"

"_Syukurlah, aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu. Jadi bisakah kita bertemu?"_

"Aku sedang bertugas dan tidak ada di kantor. Akan lama jika harus menungguku kembali sekarang. Besok saja, bagaimana?" Nagato melihat jam tangannya dan mengernyit heran mendapati sudah hampir jam setengah tujuh malam. Selama itukah dia berada disini? Nagato merasa baru beberapa menit yang lalu ia masuk bangunan ini.

Mungkin dia harus pergi sekarang. Bukan keputusan bijak melanjutkan mencari sesuatu setelah kejadian aneh tadi.

"_Begitu ya, baiklah paman. Sampai nanti."_

Sambungan terputus. Nagato berbalik untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Namun,

_Astaga!_ Jantungnya serasa jatuh dari tempatnya. Ia merasa umurnya berkurang seratus tahun saat itu juga.

Dihadapan pemuda itu, tiba-tiba ada perempuan berusia lima puluh tahun-an lebih yang membawa lentera tengah menatapnya meneliti dan khawatir?

"Sedang apa anda disini?" wanita tua itu bersuara. Meski cahaya yang ada hanya bersumber dari lentera wanita itu dan ponselnya. Nagato cukup dapat melihat wajahnya dan memastikan jika wanita itu adalah manusia sungguhan. Dan tunggu, sepertinya Nagato telah bertemu dengan wanita yang sama dengan tujuh belas tahun yang lalu.

Entah kenapa, Nagato benar-benar merasa bersyukur sekarang.

.

* * *

.

Naruto tak mengerti kenapa langkah kakinya membawanya kesini. Setelah dari rumah Anko-sensei tadi, Naruto mengantar Ino ke rumahnya, setelahnya Naruto merasa tak ingin pulang. Pikirannya kacau karena ulah ucapan senseinya itu.

"_Kau tidak tahu siapa Hinata sebenarnya."_

Kata-kata itu benar-benar mengganggunya. Dan tanpa sadar kini ia sudah berdiri di ruangan klubnya, di depan Hinata yang tengah menatapnya heran.

"Kau tidak pulang?" Hinata memicing heran. Sudah hampir senja dan sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Jika sekarang adalah beberapa minggu yang lalu, mungkin jam segini sekolah masih cukup ramai.

"Bukannya sekarang gerbang dikunci jam enam?" Benar. Naruto juga tak mengerti kenapa dia malah kesini saat sebentar lagi pintu gerbang akan tertutup. Bukankah akan merepotkan jika ia tak bisa keluar? Dan bukankah seharusnya sekarang ia tersadar dan berlari keluar?

Namun, kenapa ia masih saja disini menatap roh itu tajam. Tanpa suara. Membuat heran saja.

"Kau kenapa?" lagi, Hinata bertanya. Tak sabar.

"Hinata.."

"Ya?"

"Siapa.. kau sebenarnya?"

Hinata mengernyitkan alisnya. Siapa dirinya sebenarnya? Mana Hinata tahu. Naruto sudah tahu kan jika roh di depannya ini tak terlalu banyak mengingat? Pemuda itu juga sudah mengerti kan tentang memori roh yang tersembunyi karena roh itu memang sengaja tak mau mengingatnya? Bahkan Naruto sendiri lah yang menjelaskannya. Lalu kenapa pemuda ini bertanya lagi?

Apa sekarang Naruto tak percaya padanya?

"Apa yang terjadi?" Hinata bertanya selembut mungkin. Ia ingin marah, tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu. Naruto sedang bingung, terlihat sekali di wajahnya. Dan Hinata mencoba memahami. Pasti sesuatu telah terjadi, dan hal itu yang membuat Naruto seperti ini.

Naruto menghembuskan napas lelah. Namun sekarang ia terlihat jauh lebih santai.

"Entahlah, aku tidak tahu apakah harus memberi tahumu." Naruto menatap papan tulis yang masih berisi nama-nama korban pembunuhan seperti kemarin.

"Katakan saja,"

"Aku hanya takut, hal ini akan menyakitimu.."

"Kau tahu, aku pernah merasakan hal yang lebih sakit dari yang kau bayangkan," Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata. Ia cukup terkejut mendengar penuturan gadis itu.

Hinata tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa, aku hanyalah roh. Kau tidak perlu takut aku akan balas dendam atau apa. Roh ada bukan untuk balas dendam asal kau tahu."

"aku tahu," ujar Naruto lirih. Hinata mengangguk, dengan sabar menunggu Naruto untuk bercerita.

"Aku pergi ke rumah Anko-sensei tadi." Naruto menatap Hinata. Saat melihat gadis itu yang masih setia menatapnya, Naruto tahu dia harus benar-benar memberi tahu Hinata apa yang ia dapat dari rumah itu. "Dan aku melihat foto pernikahan."

"Lalu?" Hinata tahu Anko sudah menikah saat mendengar obrolan Anko dan Kabuto waktu itu. Jadi apa yang salah dari sebuah foto pernikahan?

"Ada seorang pria disebelah sensei. Dan Ino bilang pria itu adalah ayah sensei." Naruto kini menatap Hinata. Ragu-ragu.

"Benarkah? Siapa pria itu? Kau mengenalnya?" Naruto terlihat takut-takut dan ragu saat mengucapkannya jadi Hinata berpikir jika pria yang jadi ayah Anko itu adalah sosok yang tidak pemuda itu sangka. Hinata juga mendadak merasa takut untuk mendengar kelanjutannya. Tapi ia berusaha untuk tenang. Di posisinya saat ini, harusnya Hinata sudah siap sejak lama kan dengan segala fakta yang ada seputar dirinya dan kematiannya.

"Pria itu, Kakek Hiashi.."

"A-," Hinata tercekat, ia tatap Naruto lekat. Mungkinkah Naruto berbohong? Namun,

Tidak.

Pemuda itu menatapnya jujur.

"Ayah?" tidak mungkin kan? Bagaimana bisa?

Hinata melangkah mundur. Naruto menatap khawatir. "Hinata?" Panggilnya.

Ia tak ingat apapun soal itu. Jadi bagaimana bisa? Kenapa?

"Ayah.."

"_Wanita itu mencari ayahmu di rumahmu waktu itu!"_

Hinata tersentak. Apa tadi? Suara siapa? Wajah siapa itu yang tiba-tiba dilihatnya?

"Hinata?" Naruto semakin khawatir.

Hinata menggeleng. Air mata turun membasahi pipinya. "Tidak mungkin," gumamnya.

"Tidak.."

.

"_..mungkin"_

"_Tidak mungkin, itu pasti bohong. Hiks" Hinata berlari diantara kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang di malam natal. _

_Napasnya memburu, wajahnya benar-benar kacau karena air mata. Dengan kasar ia menggedor sebuah pintu apartemen. Tak peduli jika nantinya ia mengganggu penghuni apartemen lainnya. Dari matanya terlihat jika ia benar-benar sedang marah. Air mata itu tak hanya air mata kesedihan tapi juga kekecewaan dan kemarahan._

_Pintu itu di buka, menampakkan orang yang ia kenali menatapnya kaget dan heran. Sebelum sang pemilik berucap. Dengan kasar Hinata mendorongnya dan masuk ke dalam. Anko mengernyit marah, ia mengejar Hinata yang begerak membuka setiap pintu dengan kasar._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan!" Anko berhasil menghentikan Hinata dan mencengkram lengan gadis itu kuat._

"_Dimana wanita jalang itu?" Hinata mendesis, matanya tak fokus._

"_Apa yang kau bicarakan?" Anko benar-benar tak paham siapa yang gadis ini cari sebenarnya?_

_Hinata menatap Anko tajam dan membuat Anko tersentak. "Kau pasti menyembunyikannya?" Siapa?_

"_WANITA JALANG ITU! PEMBUNUH IBUKU! KAU PASTI MENYEMBUNYIKANNYA!" Anko benar-benar terkejut. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat Hinata tampak marah dan menyedihkan seperti ini. Tapi sekarang Anko mengerti siapa yang dicari oleh gadis ini._

_Tubuh Hinata bergetar, air matanya semakin deras. Ia terisak. Hinata tak bisa mengendalikannya. Ia benar-benar merasa marah dan kecewa. Juga, lelah._

"_Dia tidak ada disini," Anko menjawab dan menarik Hinata menuju pintu. Hinata tersentak. Saat mereka sudah hampir dekat pintu, dengan kasar Hinata menepis tarikan Anko._

"_Kau pasti menyembunyikannya! Katakan Dimana dia berada! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA!" Hinata berteriak._

"_Sudah ku katakan dia tidak ada disini!" Anko juga berteriak._

_Hinata tersenyum remeh. "Tentu saja, kau pasti melindungi wanita jalang itu, karena kau juga jalang!"_

_Pllaaak!_

"_YANG KAU SEBUT JALANG ITU ADALAH IBUKU, BRENGSEK!" Anko hilang kesabaran. Anko memang tak menyukai ibunya. Tapi sebagai seorang anak tentu saja ia tak terima ketika orang lain menghinanya begitu._

_Hinata menatap benci Anko. Baginya, rasa panas dipipinya tidak sepanas hatinya. Hinata tertawa. "Ibumu pembunuh. Dan kau adalah gadis menyedihkan. Keluarga kalian sungguh menyedihkan."_

_Plaak!_

_Lagi. Hinata mendapat tamparan dipipinya._

"_Ya, ibuku memang pembunuh. Lalu apa? Kau mau membunuhnya? Lakukan itu setelah kau melangkahi mayatku!" Anko berteriak._

"_Ya, aku memang juga akan MEMBUNUHMU!"_

_Anko tertawa mengejek. "Gadis sepertimu memang bisa apa? Kau hanyalah gadis manja tidak tahu diri! KAU BODOH DAN LEMAH SAMA SEPERTI IBUMU! HARUSNYA AKU YANG ADA DIPOSISIMU! KAU TELAH MEREBUT AYAHKU!"_

_Plaakk!_

_Kini giliran Anko yang mendapat tamparan. Tatapannya nyalang menatap Hinata semakin benci._

"_**Tak tahu diri? Bodoh? Lemah?**__ Harusnya kau katakan itu pada dirimu sendiri dan ibumu! __**Harusnya kau berada diposisiku? Merebut ayahmu?**__ Yang seharusnya adalah KAU TIDAK PERNAH TERLAHIR DI DUNIA INI!"_

_Grebb_

_Anko hendak menampar Hinata. Namun tangannya berhasil Hinata tahan. Anko makin menatap benci. Ia berusaha melepasnya, tapi Hinata menggenggamnya sangat erat._

"_Akk.." Anko menahan jeritan saat Hinata memelintir tangan putih gadis itu._

"_Ini yang kau sebut lemah? Aku bahkan bisa mematahkannya sekarang juga."_

_Anko meringis. Ia tahu Hinata tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Sebelum itu terjadi, tangannya yang bebas menjambak rambut Hinata kuat._

"_Akh.." Hinata melepaskan cengkramannya pada tangan Anko. Kedua tangannya berusaha melepaskan tarikan tangan Anko di rambutnya._

_Anko benar-benar menarik rambut Hinata sekuat tenaga. Menyeretnya keluar dari apartemenya. Dan dengan kasar mendorong gadis itu sehingga jatuh terduduk._

"_Kau harusnya bersyukur aku tidak membunuhmu sekarang." ucapnya dan menutup pintu apartemennya kasar._

_Hinata segera bangkit dan kembali menggedor pintu di hadapannya._

"_**Anko buka pintunya! Katakan dimana wanita jalang itu berada!"**__ Hinata menjerit dan menangis. Ia gedor dan tendang pintu dengan brutal. Beberapa orang yang datang karena mendengar keributan mencoba menenangkannya. Tapi Hinata tetap menangis._

_Gadis itu terduduk lemas dan masih menangis. Orang-orang tadi pun sudah menyerah dan meninggalkannya. Menyisakan Hinata terisak seorang diri duduk di depan pintu apartemen Anko._

"_Hiks.. Ibu.."_

_Hinata memegangi dadanya. Sakit sekali. Sesak._

"_Ibu… apa yang.."_

_._

".. apa yang terjadi?"

"Ibu.. hiks..hiks" Hinata menangis histeris di lantai. Ia pegangi dadanya erat. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Naruto panik. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada roh itu. Tiba-tiba jatuh terduduk dan menangis histeris seperti itu.

Naruto mendekap roh itu dalam pelukannya. Ia menepuk pundak gadis itu. Mencoba memberi sedikit ketenangan. Naruto merasakan Hinata mencengkram seragammnya erat.

"Aku takut.." Hinata tak mampu berbohong lagi. Ia benar-benar takut untuk menerima kenyataan-kenyataan yang ada. Jika ternyata dirinyalah yang bersalah. Jika ternyata selama ini dialah orang jahatnya.

"Ssst.. tidak apa-apa," Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak peduli lagi pada sensasi dingin yang membuatnya merinding. Naruto hanya bisa menyimpulkan, jika Hinata mengingat sesuatu tadi. Dan kali ini, Narutolah yang akan menunggu Hinata untuk bercerita kepadanya.

.

.

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" Hinata menganguk mantap. Menurutnya bukan saatnya Naruto khawatir kepadanya. Harusnya dia mengkhawatirkan dirinya sendiri yang tengah terkunci di sekolahnya.

Hinata mendongak, menatap gerbang di depannya. "Kau yakin akan naik?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi," Naruto mengedikkan bahu.

"Harusnya kau menemuiku besok saja," Hinata merasa sangat bersalah, ia sudah banyak sekali merepotkan pemuda itu.

"Ini sudah terjadi, Hinata. Aku tidak mempermasalahkannya." Hinata mengangguk. Ia tersenyum mengikuti senyuman Naruto.

Naruto mulai menaiki pagar. Pelan, hati-hati namun mantap. Dan ketika sudah dipuncak, ia kembali menatap Hinata. "Kau yakin tidak apa-apa aku tinggal?"

Hinata pasti masih syok mengenai hubungan ayahnya dan Anko, juga ingatannya yang mengerikan dengan Anko karena mereka saling mengancam untuk membunuh.

"Aku baik-baik saja jika kau baik-baik saja," Hinata tersenyum. Naruto pun tak sanggup menahan cengirannya. Baiklah sepertinya Hinata tidak apa-apa.

_Deg_

_Deg_

"Hina-"

"Naruto cepat pergi!" raut Hinata berubah panik. Dengan kasar mendorong-dorong kaki Naruto.

"Apa.."

"Sedang apa kau menaiki pagar begitu, Naruto?"

_Bruuk_

"Aaakh.." Naruto meringis sakit.

Suara itu mengagetkan Hinata dan Naruto. Mereka tersentak. Dan Naruto kehilangan keseimbangannya, jatuh dengan tangan kirinya dulu menyentuh tanah diluar bangunan sekolahnya.

Naruto bangkit berdiri, memegangi lengan kirinya yang terasa sakit. Untungnya bukan cedera parah, tak sampai patah atau keseleo.

"Apa kau terluka?" Hinata menatap bingung seseorang yang membuatnya dan Naruto terkejut.

Kabuto tengah menatap khawatir muridnya. Jarak mereka dekat, hanya terhalang pagar. Jadi Naruto bisa melihat senseinya yang merasa bersalah.

"Tidak sensei.." cengirnya menyakinkan.

"Harusnya kau tidak menaiki pagar." Kabuto menggeleng heran. Lalu berjalan melewati Hinata, menuju pagar kecil yang hanya dibatasi tembok kecil di sebelah gerbang yang besar dan panjang. Kabuto membukannya dan kini sudah berada di samping Naruto.

Bibir pemuda itu berkedut. Menatap senseinya tak percaya. Ia garuk pelipisnya –malu.

"Jadi pintu itu belum dikunci?" Naruto merasa bodoh. Harusnya ia mengecek dulu bukan langsung memutuskan untuk manjat pagar seperti tadi.

Kabuto mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Err, tapi kenapa sensei masih disini?"

"Aku sedang membuat soal tadi, dan ketiduran. Teman-temanku tidak ada yang membangunkanku. Sampai penjaga sekolah yang melakukannya. Mereka juga yang memberitahuku jika gerbang utama sudah dikunci dan aku tidak bisa membawa mobilku." Jelas Kabuto tenang. Naruto hanya ber-oh saja. Sesekali melirik Hinata yang masih setia memperhatikan obrolan mereka.

"Lalu kau? Kenapa masih disini?"

"Ah, aku juga ketiduran tadi di ruang klub.. hehe" ucapnya bohong.

Kabuto bergumam. Guru itu kemudian menoleh menatap gerbang itu lurus. Selama dua detik tak ada yang berbicara. Naruto juga sibuk mencari topik untuk dibicarakan dengan senseinya.

"Hinata.."

Hinata mebulatkan matanya. Naruto menoleh terlalu cepat hingga lehernya sakit.

Kabuto-sensei? Tidak mungkin kan?

Naruto menatap Kabuto dengan keterkejutan yang tak disembunyikan. Lalu mengikuti arah pandang pria dihadapannya. Tepat ke arah Hinata berada. Naruto bisa melihat gadis itu juga sama terkejutnya.

"Sensei? Apa yang kau lihat?" Naruto mencoba untuk berbicara dengan nada penasaran yang wajar.

Kabuto menoleh, dan menatap Naruto. "Melihat ke arah yang kau lihat," Eh?!

"..dari tadi kau melihat ke arah sana terus. Aku jadi penasaran." Tambah Kabuto.

"Benarkah?" Kabuto mengangguk. "..Ah, itu hanya perasaan sensei saja," Naruto tertawa canggung setelahnya.

"Tapi, aku mendengar sensei menyebut nama Hinata tadi. Ada apa dengan Hinata?" tanya Naruto hati-hati.

"Benarkah? Mungkin hanya perasaanmu saja." Kabuto tersenyum. Naruto mengangguk gugup.

"Sudah, ayo pulang. Kau naik bus kan? Biar ku antar sampai halte. Aku juga akan naik taksi." Naruto tak punya pilihan, ia mengangguk dan mengikuti senseinya.

Naruto menoleh kebelakang. Menatap Hinata yang masih terpaku.

Dan tentu saja, tingkah Naruto tak luput dari perhatian Kabuto.

.

.

Hinata menatap punggung Kabuto dengan bingung. Dia yakin tadi merasakan aura kelam yang pernah dirasakannya sebelumnya. Namun hanya sebentar, mendadak aura itu menghilang dan tergantikan dengan kehadiran Kabuto dibelakangnya yang mengejutkan.

Dari tatapan Naruto kepadanya. Hinata juga yakin, pemuda itu sempat juga merasakannya.

Hanya kebetulan kah?

.

.

Halte tak terlalu ramai, hanya ada tiga orang termasuk Naruto yang masih menunggu bus. Saat awal Naruto pindah kesini –beberapa minggu yang lalu. Di jam segini masih ada banyak anak-anak sekolahnya yang juga menunggu bus tapi sekarang mereka pasti sudah berada di rumah masing-masing yang dianggap aman.

Naruto menghela napas dan menatap langit. Lagi-lagi tidak ada bintang, hanya langit dengan awan gelap. Sebentar lagi pasti akan ada hujan lebat. Angin sudah berhembus kencang dan gerimis sudah memberi peringatan.

Naruto mengambil _i-phone_ di kantong celananya. Ia ingin menghubungi Nagato. Bukankah tadi siang dia sudah merencanakannya kan? Ada beberapa hal yang ingin ia tanyakan. Termasuk tentang Anko.

_Tuuut_

_Tuuut _

Tak ada jawaban hingga bunyi ke-tiga. Naruto memutuskannya. Mungkinkah paman Nagato sedang bertugas? Dia sedang sibuk?. Naruto memasukkan kembali ponsel pintarnya.

Ia berpikir sebentar dan kembali mengambil ponselnya lalu menghubungi Nagato. Entahlah, Naruto hanya ingin menghubungi paman itu. Bisa dibilang ia cemas tanpa alasan yang jelas.

_Tuut Tuut._

Masih tak ada sahutan. Tapi Naruto memutuskan untuk menunggu sampai suara operator yang nanti mengambil alih.

_Tuut Tuut.._

"_Ya, Naruto?"_ Naruto lega akhirnya panggilannya di angkat. Tapi segera mengenyit menyadari nada Nagato yang aneh.

"Kau baik-baik saja paman? Suaramu terdengar aneh?" Mungkinkah terjadi sesuatu? Naruto makin penasaran ketika Nagato diam beberapa saat.

"_Ya, tidak apa-apa. Ada apa Naruto?"_ meski tak terlalu percaya. Naruto mengangguk saja.

"Syukurlah, aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu. Jadi bisakah kita bertemu?"

"_Aku sedang bertugas dan tidak ada di kantor. Akan lama jika harus menungguku kembali sekarang. Besok saja, bagaimana?"_ Naruto bergumam, tugas apa yang membuat polisi itu sampai terdengar sedang waspada begitu?.

"Begitu ya, baiklah paman. Sampai nanti."

Naruto memutuskan sambungannya. Apakah ia harus menunggu Nagato saja di kantornya? Atau langsung pulang?. Jujur saja Naruto penasaran sedang kemana polisi itu. Dia pasti sedang menyelidiki kasusnya kan?.

_Ting_

Naruto melihat ponselnya. Sebuah pesan di _grub chat_ kelasnya. Sang ketua mengingatkan tentang tugas yang harus di kumpulkan besok.

Naruto mendengus. Benar, tak hanya tugas klubnya. Dirinya juga masih harus mengurusi tugas-tugas sekolahnya kan?

_Ting_

_Ting_

Kali ini pesan dari Ino yang berisi umpatan kepadanya. Naruto meringis. Ya, untuk sekarang dia harus segera pulang sepertinya. Tak hanya tugas pribadinya, ia juga harus menyelesaikan salah satu tugas resume milik Ino sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan permintaan maaf tadi.

.

* * *

.

"Silakan diminum tehnya," Nagato mengangguk. Ia kemudian meminum tehnya perlahan. Kini ia sudah berada di rumah wanita tua yang ditemuinya di kuil tadi. Rumahnya terletak jauh di bawah kuil. Di bawah bukit, hampir dekat dengan jalan raya.

"Terima Kasih,"

"Kau sendirian? Tidak dengan temanmu?" Teman? Nagato cukup terkejut. Apakah,

"Apakah bibi masih mengingatku,"

Wanita tua itu tersenyum ramah. Rambutnya sudah banyak yang memutih, kulitnya juga lebih kendur tapi tetap terlihat cantik. "Sudah ku bilang, tidak ada lagi orang yang mengunjungi kuil itu selama puluhan tahun."

Nagato mengerti. "Jadi apakah bibi masih merawat kuil itu sendirian?"

Bibi itu menggeleng. "Kau bisa melihat tempat itu jauh lebih tidak terawat kan? Aku sudah tua. Dan aku harus memikirkan keluargaku."

Nagato meminum kembali tehnya. Tak ada yang istimewa, hanya saja tidak tahu bagaimana, teh yang diminumnya ini ampuh membuat perasaan dan tubuhnya lebih ringan.

"Lalu kenapa bibi bisa kesana?" yang ditanya diam beberapa saat.

"Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin berjalan-jalan ke bukit. Dan melihat ada mobil di depan kuil, jadi aku masuk untuk memeriksaanya." Di cuaca seperti ini? Di usianya yang sekarang? dan lagi jarak kuil dan rumahnya sangat jauh. Memangnya seberapa _ingin_ wanita ini jalan-jalan?

Nagato mengernyit curiga. Jelas sekali pasti bukan kebetulan wanita dihadapannya pergi kesana.

"Tak seharusnya kau pergi ke tempat itu,"

"Ada yang aku cari."

"Apa? Kau sudah menemukannya?"

Nagato menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu apa yang kucari. Aku hanya berpikir mungkin aku akan menemukan sesuatu disana,"

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" Nagato mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Mungkin, aku ke sana karena memang ingin bertemu denganmu."

"Bibi, masih ingat dengan temanku kan?. Aku ingin tahu apa yang kalian bicarakan waktu itu?"

"Temanmu tidak memberi tahumu?" Nagato menggeleng.

"Sebenarnya, temanku itu dia menghilang tujuh belas tahun yang lalu. Mungkin beberapa minggu setelah dia datang ke kuil saat itu."

Wanita tua itu menutup mulutnya. Dia sangat terkejut.

"Aku tidak tahu. Aku turut berduka."

"Apakah dia menghilang karena ceritaku?" lanjutnya.

"Mungkin tidak. Dari ceritamu, dia pasti mengetahui sesuatu. Jadi aku juga ingin mengetahuinya, bi."

Ia terlihat ragu. Bagaimanapun, bukankah ceritanya membuat seseorang dalam bahaya?

"Tidak apa-apa, bi. Aku adalah seorang polisi sekarang, aku bisa menjaga diri, dan aku punya tim di kepolisian yang akan membantuku. Dulu Hinata melakukannya sendiri, jadi dia terluka."

"Jadi, Bibi Matsuri. Anda tidak perlu mencemaskan aku."

.

_Sudah sepuluh tahun lamanya Matsuri merawat kuil ini sendirian sejak peristiwa itu terjadi. Setiap pagi dan sore seperti ini, ia akan datang untuk menyapu halaman. Selama itu pula tidak ada lagi yang pernah datang ke tempat ini, selain suami dan adiknya yang terkadang ikut membantu atau sekedar menjemputnya. Karenanya ketika ada pemuda-pemudi yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah menghampirinya di senja hari begini, dia terkejut._

_Kedua anak muda itu membungkuk memberi salam, pun sebaliknya._

"_Tidak ada apa-apa disini. Aku hanya membawa air, maafkan aku."_

_Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, bi. Kami kemari hanya sebentar."_

_Kini Hinata dan Matsuri duduk di teras bangunan pemujaan yang luas. Nagato memilih pergi berkeliling. Hinata memperhatikan keadaan bangunan di dalam dari tempatnya duduk saat ini._

"_Jadi ada apa kalian kemari?"_

"_Ah," Hinata tersentak. Ia segera tersadar dengan tujuannya. Buru-buuru ia membuka tasnya dan mengambil buku bersampul hitam dan memberikannya pada Matsuri._

"_Aku dengar, buku itu di tulis oleh salah satu pendeta dari Kuil ini."_

_Matsuri tampak tak percaya dengan yang dilihatnya. "Benar.." Jawabnya masih membolak-balikkan halaman buku itu. Dia tak membacanya, hanya melihatnya saja. "..Harusnya buku ini sudah ditarik dan dimusnahkan dua belas tahun yang lalu. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Hinata hanya mengangguk. Dari wajahnya Nampak dia sudah pernah mendengar informasi tersebut._

"_Aku memin- mengambilnya dari perpustakaan kota." Ucapnya tak enak. "Jadi, bi. Aku ingin tahu ada apa dengan buku ini?"_

_Matsuri menghela napas. "Kami hanya tahu, apa yang boleh kami ketahui saat itu."_

"_Dan yang kau dengar, mungkin juga bukan sebuah kebenaran."_

"_Tak apa, aku ingin tahu." Hinata menatap yakin._

_Matsuri menatap Hinata. Ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. "Dulu, kuil ini di pimpin oleh Sembilan pendeta pelindung. Dan salah satu dari pendeta memiliki kemampuan untuk berbicara dengan makhluk-makhluk tak kasat mata. Dia tidak melihatnya hanya mendengar dan berbicara dengan mereka."_

"_Hingga kemudian dia melakukan kesalahan."_

"_Kesalahan?"_

_Matsuri mengangguk. "Dia menggunakan kemampuannya untuk menulis buku ini," Matsuri meraba buku dipangkuannya._

"_Dia mencari segala informasi dari makhluk-makhluk itu dan bekerja sama dengan mereka. Dan menuliskannya."_

"_Jika dengan buku hasil cetakkan seperti ini. Mantra-mantra atau apapun itu memang tak berpengaruh secara langsung terhadap orang-orang yang membacanya. Mereka hanya bersifat sebagai pengetahuan. Kecuali dengan buku asli yang ditulis sang pendeta. Namun tetap saja, jika banyak orang yang membacanya dan percaya mereka bisa menggunakan mantra itu untuk memanggil iblis ataupun bekerja sama dengan siluman.."_

"_Maka itu akan terjadi. Dengan keyakinan, harapan dan keputus asaan dalam diri manusia. Mereka bisa memanggil iblis, ataupun menciptakan iblis."_

"_Karenanya, sebelum beredar semakin luas. Buku ini ditarik, dan di bakar. Dan untuk memulihkan nama baik kuil, pendeta itu ditangkap dan diadili sendiri oleh ke-delapan pendeta yang lain,"_

"_Tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana pendeta itu di adili. Hanya saja, malam itu, seluruh penghuni kuil diminta langsung oleh para pendeta untuk berdoa di sini." Matsuri melihat ke dalam ruangan. Disanalah dia dan teman-temannya berkumpul dan berdoa. Hinata mengikuti arah pandang wanita itu._

"_Sembilan jam lamanya kami disini. Tak ada yang boleh pergi ataupun tertidur. Apapun yang terjadi kami harus tetap terjaga dan berdo'a."_

"_Sebenarnya kami sangat ketakutan dan bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Apalagi terdengar suara teriakan dan jeritan dari gedung utama kuil –tempat para pendeta. Tapi tak ada yang berani menentang atau mencoba beranjak dari tempat ini.."_

"_Hingga.. kami melihat asap yang membumbung tinggi. Itu berasal dari area kuil di belakang gedung ini. Kami pun berbondong-bondong melihat apa yang terjadi,"_

_Dan disana, Pendeta itu tengah di bakar bersama buku asli yang ditulisnya." Hinata menutup mulutnya tak percaya. Ia berpikir jika itu sungguh kejam._

"_Kami tidak tahu, apakah sebelum di bakar pendeta itu sudah mati atau belum."_

"_Tapi keanehan terjadi, saat api sudah padam buku itu masih ada, masih utuh tak ikut menjadi abu bersama tuannya."_

"_Ke-delapan pendeta yakin itu bukanlah pertanda baik. Karena itu mereka menyegel dan menyembunyikan buku itu entah dimana dibagian kuil ini."_

"_Dua tahun setelah kejadian itu. Peristiwa lain terjadi disini. Tepat di tanggal, bulan dan jam yang sama ketika pendeta itu dibakar. Kuil ini terbakar. Hampir semua penghuni tengah berada di dalam kuil beserta kedelapan pendeta karena bersamaan seusai kami mengadakan upacara berdo'a bersama."_

"_Dari puluhan penghuni. Hanya dua belas yang selamat." Matsuri menatap Hinata. "Itulah cerita yang kutahu, Hinata."_

"_Tapi, bukankah penulis buku ini adalah pendeta. Ku pikir tak mungkin pendeta menginginkan orang menciptakan iblis, bukan?" ada beberapa hal dalam cerita, yang tak bisa Hinata terima._

"_Karena itulah, mereka mengatakan dia melakukan kesalahan."_

"_Lalu dimana buku asli itu sekarang?"_

_Matsuri menggeleng. "Kami yang selamat saat itu mencoba mencarinya. Tapi tak pernah menemukannya. Itulah kenapa aku masih disini, meski teman-temanku telah pergi."_

"_Bibi masih disini hanya karena buku itu?"_

"_Tentu saja tidak. Dibanding temanku yang lain yang selamat. Akulah yang paling tua diantara mereka. Aku pula yang paling lama berada dan belajar disini. Mungkin kau bisa menyebutnya sebagai loyalitas?"_

_Hinata tersenyum kagum, "Kau dan ceritamu sangat luar biasa, bi."_

"_Tapi.. boleh ku tahu nama.."_

_._

"..nama kesembilan pendeta itu, bi?" Tatap Nagato penasaran. Ia ingin tahu siapa mereka dan siapa pendeta yang dihukum itu.

Matsuri tersenyum, "Tentu saja,"

.

.

_24 Desember 1997_

_Aku menemukannya,_

_Pembunuhnya,_

_Orang yang sudah ku duga,_

_._

_._

_To Be Continue_

_._

_._

A/N: Saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas kelambatan story ini berlanjut. Saya juga tak menginginkannya tapi ya begitulah. Saya rasa kali ini adalah chapter terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Banyak flashback juga fakta baru?

Maaf jika reader merasa jika alur cerita ini terkesan muter-muter dan berbelit. Saya juga tidak ingin jika story ini punya banyak chapter. Tapi jika saya cepetin dan persingkat, takut malah ngga ada feelnya dan terkesan maksa. Karena itu, mungkin di chap berikutnya panjang wordnya akan seperti ini. Semoga tidak membosankan.

Terima kasih, bagi readers yang setia mereview, favourite dan follow. Hal kecil yang kalian lakukan, benar-benar bernilai besar bagi saya. :))

_See yaa,_

_._

_Jakarta, 8 january 2017_

_Salam, mey Lv_


End file.
